


After the end of Earth

by AthenaZelda



Category: Infinite (Band), U-KISS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: La face du monde a changé, les hommes sont obligés d'évoluer pour survivre. Le destin de ces jeunes garçons est-il de s'allier ou de se détruire?





	1. Chapter 1

La ville était déserte, et peu importe comment il évoluait il ne voyait que des immeubles délabrés et silencieux. Cela ne semblait pas le perturber le moins du monde et il se promenait d’un pas guilleret cherchant un endroit pour dormir à la nuit tombée.

 

**xXx**

 

            La face du monde avait changé en si peu de temps mais peu de gens se rappelaient de ce à quoi il ressemblait « avant ». Les mégalopoles qui faisaient la fierté de l’homme n’étaient plus que ruines. Les déserts s’étaient étendus, les océans avaient engloutis la moitié des terres émergées, réduisant les frontières à néants et détruisant les gouvernements. Il n’y avait plus de religion, plus de politique. Les Etats effondrés, les citoyens devinrent semblables à des animaux, libérés dans la nature. Plus aucune forme de civisme n’était parvenue à les sauver du chaos. Ainsi mis face à leur condition insignifiante, les hommes purent évoluer différemment. Les forts cherchaient à retrouver une certaine forme de hiérarchie sur terre, créant des guerres incessantes entre ce qui n’était pas plus gros que des clans, et les faibles se cachaient et tentaient de survivre du mieux qu’ils pouvaient. Et les hommes mutaient, parce qu’il était nécessaire de pouvoir se défendre face aux autres hommes, car rien n’était plus dangereux pour eux que leurs semblables.

 

**xXx**

 

            Dongwoo sifflotait un air improvisé quand un écroulement de façade le fit s’immobiliser, les sens aux aguets. Mais c’était juste un immeuble trop abîmé par les intempéries qui avait fini par s’effondrer. Il soupira de soulagement et reprit sa route pour s’engouffrer, quelques mètres plus loin, dans une bâtisse toute aussi délabrée que les autres. Cependant il n’y resta pas longtemps car elle pouvait connaître le même sort que sa voisine et il ouvrit une bouche d’égout avant de d’y plonger en toute légèreté. Arrivé en bas sur ses deux pieds, il s’épousseta les saletés qui s’étaient attachées à sa tunique noire et entreprit de visiter les sous-sols de la ville. Il évoluait tranquillement dans les couloirs étroits quand il entendit, en échos, une respiration saccadée qui rompit soudainement le silence. Instinctivement, il fit un léger bond, les mains en avant, d’où s’échappait une petite lueur bleuté en leurs paumes. La personne devait se cacher dans l’angle mort d’un carrefour sous-terrain et Dongwoo sentait qu’elle avait perçu sa présence à son tour car le silence s’empara à nouveau des lieux. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais le jeune homme comprit qu’il n’y avait aucun danger et il baissa les bras, s’avançant lentement vers l’angle d’où venait la respiration qui tremblait légèrement. Avec prudence tout de même, Dongwoo passa lentement sa tête de l’autre côté du mur et vit une silhouette frêle recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les yeux écarquillés, il s’avança tout doucement quand soudain la silhouette fit un mouvement vif, laissant échapper de ses doigts des lamelles tranchantes blanches et très froides. Dongwoo les évita facilement mais ne répliqua pas.

— Doucement mon garçon ! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal ! dit-il.

 

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face tremblait encore et il leva les yeux vers cet inconnu dont il se méfiait. Son regard lumineux passait au travers une longue frange blonde, et malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son vis-à-vis il ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Dongwoo remarqua qu’il était blessé tout le long de son corps : des brûlures, des coupures… pas mortelles mais on s’était tout de même acharné sur lui. Pourtant, il semblait être capable de se défendre. Dongwoo prit entre ses mains une des lamelles de glace qui s’était plantée dans le mur et la regarda avec satisfaction.

— C’est du beau travail ce que tu fais là. Je ne suis pas capable de les faire aussi fines et tranchantes. Du moment qu’elles sont pointues, ça me suffit à faire fuir ceux qui me cherchent des noises, fit-il gaiement.

 

Il illustra ses paroles par les gestes et fit naître au creux de sa main un pieu en glace. Le jeune homme apeuré se fit plus calme et détendit ses membres, regardant Dongwoo avec curiosité.

— Tu m’apprendras à faire ces lames ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Je veux être seul, répondit enfin son camarade.

— Moi, j’en ai assez d’être seul, murmura Dongwoo. Et puis, on pourra s’entraider.

— Je ne veux pas de quelqu’un pour me protéger, se défendit-il sèchement.

— Je m’appelle Dongwoo, ajouta-t-il sans faire attention.

— Kevin.

— That’s cute ! Kevin, allez, l’homme n’est pas fait pour être seul, et c’est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu’un qui maîtrise la glace comme moi.

 

Kevin soupira longuement, comprenant qu’il ne pourrait pas discuter avec lui et qu’il ne le lâcherait pas.

— Moi non plus, avoua-t-il d’une voix plus douce.

 

Il s’adossa contre le mur et s’y laissa glisser, épuisé. Dongwoo s’assit à côté de lui et examina ses blessures.

— Ce sont des égratignures, murmura Kevin, les yeux fermés.

— Qui t’a fait ça ?

— Une de ces bandes qui croient régner sur la ville. J’aurais approché de trop près leur réserve d’eau.

— Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas envoyé quelques une de tes lames ?

— Leur télépathe m’a empêché de faire le moindre mouvement, répondit Kevin amèrement.

— Eux, ils ont compris le système : il faut s’allier pour pouvoir survivre ici.

 

Mais Kevin ne répondit pas. Sa tête ballotta contre l’épaule de Dongwoo, profondément endormi. Surpris, le jeune homme se figea, les yeux arrondis, puis il regarda affectueusement le visage fin de son nouvel ami. Il se laissa à son tour gagner par le sommeil, heureux d’avoir pu enfin rencontrer quelqu’un qui avait les mêmes facultés que lui. Ni lui ni Kevin ne seraient plus seuls car, à présent, sans trop savoir ce que c’était, quelque chose les liait et ils reprendraient leur route, doublement plus forts, le lendemain.

[](http://www.hostingpics.net)


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil était levé depuis des heures sur la ville morte et grise. Ses rayons balayaient silencieusement les toits des buildings délabrés et seul un petit vent matinal faisait soulever la poussière. Au milieu des gravats, deux hommes se faisaient face, prêts à bondir. L’un d’eux portait un ensemble noir sans manche qui s’alliait parfaitement avec son teint hâlé, faisant ressortir les muscles de ses bras. Sa frange brune lui tombait sur ses yeux en amande et il ne cessait de fixer son vis-à-vis d’un air méfiant. Quelques pierres à ses pieds se mirent à trembler avant de flotter autour de lui comme si elles obéissaient à sa pensée. Face à lui, se tenait un autre jeune homme tout aussi déterminé. Habillé également de noir, de petites manches resserrées sur ses biceps, tous ses membres étaient tendus, les poings serrés dans des mitaines en cuir. Le visage et les yeux plus fins, les cheveux plus clairs, il était à la fois semblable à son adversaire et foncièrement différent. Un petit cerceau enflammé naquit autour de son poignet et se contentait de tourbillonner sur lui-même. Les deux hommes ne se disaient rien, pour l’instant.

           

Les pierres en lévitation se mirent à tourner autour de celui qui les contrôlait de plus en plus vite, et une fois l’élan donné elles attaquèrent simultanément le jeune homme d’en face. Celui-ci parvint à les éviter avec une souplesse arrière, basculant dans son dos puis en retrouvant sa position d’origine tout en douceur. Il parut surpris de sa propre prestation mais il ne tarda pas à répliquer. Une boule de feu se forma dans chacune de ses paumes et il les envoya rapidement sur son assaillant. Après avoir évité facilement à son tour, il prit la parole, enfin :

— Je repose ma question, pourquoi as-tu blessé mon frère ?

 

Les yeux de celui qui maîtrisait le feu se tournèrent vers un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, assis plus loin, qui se tenait l’épaule.

— Ce n’est pas moi, dit-il simplement.

— Menteur, c’est une brûlure qu’il a. Seul un cracheur de feu peut faire une telle blessure !

— Je maîtrise le feu, ça fait de moi le coupable ? s’emporta-t-il.

— Soohyun-hyung, se plaignit l’adolescent à son frère.

— Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n’est pas moi, morveux ? trancha le cracheur de feu.

— Bon, Flammèche, tu t’écrases un point c’est tout, se moqua Soohyun.

— T’es psychotimbré, je te dis que je n’y suis pour rien !

— Un cracheur est un cracheur : violent par nature. Alors, petit Sunggyu, c’est toi qui va payer pour avoir touché Dongho.

— C’est surtout ton pouvoir psychique qui t’a grillé le cerveau.

— De la télékinésie, inculte !

— Le morveux, tu peux dire à ton frère que celui qui t’a touché ce n’est pas moi ? insista Sunggyu, menaçant.

— Une Flammèche est une Flammèche, répondit Dongho en haussant les épaules.

 

Cela finit de mettre en colère Sunggyu. Il arqua les bras et une vague de flammes entoura son corps. Il fit un mouvement, comme s’il voulait s’envoler, mais au lieu de quitter terre ce fut un véritable mur de feu qui se précipita sur Soohyun. Le reste d’un mur en béton se plaça devant le jeune homme juste au moment où il allait être percuté, se protégeant in extremis de cette attaque qui l’aurait sans doute gravement blessé.

 

A quelques mètres d’eux, une bouche d’égout fut éjectée de son emplacement et une tête apparut, regardant à gauche à droite, interrompant la confrontation.

— Nice ! fit le jeune homme. Aucun danger par ici !

 

Et il sortit avec légèreté, immédiatement suivi par un autre jeune homme aux traits plus fins.

— Aucun danger ? commenta-t-il avec un doux sourire en regardant vers Sunggyu et Soohyun. On tombe au mauvais moment et tu penses que c’est sans danger ici ?

— Bien le bonjour messieurs ! s’exclama Dongwoo en faisant de grands signes.

— Il se fout de ma gueule lui ? marmonna Sunggyu.

— Que font un cracheur de feu et un maître de la psychokinésie ici ?

— On prend le soleil, répliqua Soohyun.

— Vous n’avez pas autre chose à faire que de vous taper sur la gueule pour des broutilles ?

— Qu’en sais-tu ? Depuis quand les givrés ont des pouvoirs psychiques ? ironisa Sunggyu.

— Cette vanne me laisse de glace, sourit Dongwoo. Et puis ce sont toujours des raisons à la con qui font naître les conflits.

— Et alors ? continua le cracheur. T’es mal placé pour nous donner des leçons.

— Il faut bien quelqu’un pour vous botter les fesses, répondit le maître de la glace. D’ailleurs j’ai une question : c’est toi qui as blessé mon ami hier ?

 

Le visage de Sunggyu devint cramoisi, au début à cause de l’embarras mais les autres s’aperçurent bien vite que tout son corps prenait feu sous la colère.

— Vous avez fini de m’accuser de choses que je n’ai pas faites ? s’écria-t-il.

— Je confirme que ce n’est pas lui, murmura Kevin à l’oreille de Dongwoo.

 

Soohyun se tourna vers son frère qui regardait la scène avec sérénité. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

— Je ne peux pas dire, moi il m’a attaqué par derrière en m’accusant d’être un voleur d’eau.

 

Sunggyu roula des yeux.

— Au temps pour moi, fit Dongwoo en levant la main dans un grand sourire. En même temps, on ne peut pas trop discuter avec les Flammèches. Ils sont trop emportés.

— On serait moins « emportés » si ceux d’en face étaient moins cons, marmonna le cracheur de feu.

 

Il tourna les yeux vers Soohyun qui croisa les bras.

— Je m’en fous, ta tête ne me revient pas un point c’est tout.

— C’est pour ça que le monde va mal, commenta Dongwoo. On est tous prêt à se taper sur la tronche à la moindre occasion. Si on essayait plutôt de s’organiser, de s’entraider, on vivrait mieux et il y aurait moins de cadavres dans les rues désertées…

 

Les autres ne purent s’empêcher de rire avant qu’il puisse finir ce qu’il avait à dire. Sunggyu s’étala même sur le sol tellement il le trouvait niais et ridicule. Dongwoo les regardait, surpris, et Kevin posa sa main sur son épaule d’un air compréhensif.

 

**xXx**

 

            L’intérieur du bâtiment était froid, aucun rayon de soleil ne pouvait y pénétrer, le préservant de la chaleur même aux heures les plus torrides. Allongé dans un coin, Sungyeol n’avait aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était, émergeant à peine d’un long sommeil à peine reposant. Il ne bougeait pas mais il sentait que sa fièvre n’avait pas baissé, ou très peu. Il entendit un « plop » non loin de lui et il sut immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Grand, mince, le cheveu noir, Myungsoo s’approchait de lui, légèrement inquiet. Il lui palpa le front et soupira longuement. Il n’y avait aucune amélioration, mais cela faisait des mois que c’était comme ça. Il prit Sungyeol dans ses bras et lui fit boire dans une gourde les dernières gouttes d’eau qui leur restaient.

— Je n’en ai pas trouvé d’autres, murmura Myungsoo.

— Tu n’as qu’à me laisser là, je suis devenu un poids mort.

— Tu as fini avec tes conneries ? On trouvera une solution.

 

Trop fatigué pour répondre, Sungyeol referma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du bras de Myungsoo. Celui-ci n’avait pas l’intention de le laisser sombrer dans le désespoir : sa maladie pouvait être soignée, il n’en pouvait pas être autrement.

— Si on essayait de trouver d’autres cracheurs de feu, tu crois qu’ils sauraient quel mal te ronge ?

— La particularité de ceux de ma race c’est qu’ils n’ont d’intérêt que leur propre personne, dit Sungyeol d’une voix étouffée.

— Tu dis encore des bêtises, sourit Myungsoo, ou alors tu es bien différents d’eux. Après tout, tu m’as moi.

— Ma propre personne est en train de crever alors elle n’a aucun intérêt. Je ne peux me reposer que sur toi.

 

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois que soudainement, sans crier gare, il s’était effondré pendant leur périple à la recherche d’un endroit tranquille. Son corps entier avait atteint une température presque insupportable pour l’être humain et il ne devait sa survie qu’au fait que le feu était son élément. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ce pouvoir qu’il était tombé malade et qu’il se consumait de l’intérieur. Myungsoo, lui, avait la particularité de pouvoir se téléporter à l’endroit qu’il voulait en une fraction de seconde. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas emmener Sungyeol avec lui dans ses déplacements instantanés car cela l’affaiblissait encore plus. Ils devaient donc bouger par les moyens les plus naturels à la recherche des endroits les plus frais en attendant de trouver une solution concrète pour soigner cette étrange maladie. Les quelques personnes qu’ils avaient pu accoster étaient incapables de répondre à leurs questions et aucun cracheur de feu ne s’était trouvé sur leur chemin. Peut-être que l’un d’entre eux avait la clé de cette énigme car l’état de Sungyeol ne s’était pas amélioré. Il arrivait à peine à bouger et Myungsoo devait le soutenir, voire le porter sur son dos, pour se déplacer. A chaque fois qu’il faisait le moindre effort, sa température augmentait et son corps prenait feu sans qu’il n’ait à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Pourtant parfois, il parvenait à se sentir bien, à marcher tout seul, à supporter cette chaleur intérieure.

— Où est AJ ? demanda Sungyeol dans un souffle.

— Il est parti chercher de la nourriture, répondit Myungsoo tendrement en passant sa main dans les cheveux courts de son ami.

 

Un bruit ronflant les fit sursauter, rompant le silence. Myungsoo leva les yeux vers la petite fenêtre, le regard alerte. Son sourire s’était évanoui et ses membres s’étaient soudainement tendus.

— Il y a un combat pas loin d’ici, comprit-il. Il faut déguerpir en vitesse.

 

Il rangea rapidement leurs quelques affaires éparpillées dans un sac vert et prit Sungyeol sur son dos. Somnolant, son compagnon le laissait faire et ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Mais avant d’avoir pu atteindre la porte, une ombre se dressa devant eux. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, leur vis-à-vis les jaugeait du regard avec un sourire goguenard. Son piercing à l’arcade soulignait cet air suffisant, tout comme ses cheveux décolorés et rosés qui criaient haut et fort qu’il voulait se faire remarquer. Il n’était pas seul car une poignée de ses amis, tous aussi différents les uns que les autres, le rejoignirent aussitôt, encerclant les deux protagonistes. Myungsoo sentait parfaitement quelles étaient les facultés de chacun, et évidemment, celui qui semblait être leur chef était un cracheur de feu. Il aurait été malvenu de demander de l’aide par rapport à l’état de Sungyeol étant donné qu’il se sentait menacé par sa présence.

— Alors c’est toi le voleur d’eau, dit-il d’une voix faussement douce.

— Désolé. J’en avais besoin, murmura Myungsoo. Mon ami…

— Un voleur est un voleur, et selon le code de la rue, tu dois être puni.

— Je vais remb…

— Rembourser ? Et comment ? L’eau a été bue et l’argent n’a plus aucune valeur. Tu vas le payer de ta vie.

 

Une flamme menaçante apparut dans le creux de sa main.

— On peut discuter, répondit Myungsoo.

 

Il n’avait pas l’air effrayé par ce garçon mais il n’était pas rassuré non plus. Ils étaient six contre deux, et encore… Sungyeol était incapable de se battre. S’il avait été seul, Myungsoo aurait pu fuir facilement, mais il ne pouvait pas emmener son ami par téléportation.

— Laisse-moi là, murmura Sungyeol à son oreille. Je suis condamné de toute façon.

— Il dit quoi le macchabée ? coupa le cracheur de feu.

— Il te dit d’aller te faire foutre, fit le malade d’une voix plus forte.

— Eli, dit un des sbires. On n’a pas le temps pour le menu fretin. Ce n’était qu’une gourde…

— On ne me manque pas de respect à moi, répliqua Eli. Tu laisserais passer ça Woohyun ?

— Non mais…

— Et toi Hoon ?

— Ils ne sont que deux, répondit un autre en haussant les épaules, le regard dans le vide.

— Kiseop ?

— De toute façon tu n’auras pas le temps de lever la main sur un téléporteur, commenta le jeune homme qui venait d’être interpelé.

— Tu vas me faire toutes les présentations ? s’impatienta Myungsoo.

— Hoya, Sungjong ?

— Comme tu veux, dit le plus jeune.

— Rien à battre, fit le deuxième.

— Bien, maintenant, dommage pour vous, mais je ne suis pas d’humeur, finit Eli dont la flamme doubla de volume.

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de lancer son attaque qu’une boule de feu aussi grande qu’un homme se jeta sur lui avec violence. Surpris, il put l’éviter de justesse et il se tourna vers Sungyeol. Les sourcils froncés et le regard scintillant, celui qui paraissait si faible pouvait envoyer aisément un boulet aussi dangereux qui aurait pu le tuer en un seul coup. Myungsoo, lui, paraissait très inquiet. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Sungyeol réplique sachant très bien que son corps ne supportait pas ses pouvoirs.

— Arrête ça, murmura-t-il.

— Tu en veux une autre dans ta tronche ou bien ça suffit ? demanda-t-il à Eli sur un ton le plus sec possible.

— Je n’avais pas compris que tu étais un cracheur de feu.

— Ça t’étonne ?

 

Une aura rougeâtre entoura Sungyeol et la chaleur de la pièce augmenta considérablement. Devant ses yeux déterminés une petite flamme sortit de nulle part, avant de grossir jusqu’à atteindre la taille de Myungsoo. Dans un ronflement, elle fut lancée sur Eli de la même manière que la première et le jeune homme l’évita de nouveau. Il avait pourtant perdu de son assurance. Un de ses compagnons, le dénommé Woohyun, le prit par le col.

— On se casse, dit-il avant de partir à une vitesse surhumaine.

 

Les autres saluèrent maladroitement Myungsoo et Sungyeol avant de partir rejoindre leurs amis. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles de stupeur. Le cracheur de feu se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et Myungsoo le fit allonger sur le sol en pierre froide.

— Crétin, râla-t-il en essayant de cacher son inquiétude. Tu ne dois pas utiliser ton feu, tu n’arrives pas à le contrôler.

— Au moins ça l’a fait fuir, répondit Sungyeol difficilement.

 

Trois silhouettes apparurent près d’eux et Myungsoo était sur le point de lancer la première attaque avant de reconnaître les personnes : trois fois la même pour être exacte. Rassuré de voir une connaissance, le téléporteur soupira et s’assit contre le mur, une goutte de sueur froide coulant sur sa tempe. AJ était de retour avec deux de ses clones, tenant entre ses bras des vivres pour la route, et même trois gourdes remplies.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda l’un des trois tandis qu’ils déposaient leurs trouvailles.

— Un chef de gang enflammé, répondit Myungsoo.

— Cheveux roses ? continua AJ tandis que ses deux répliques disparurent dans un ploc.

— Je crois qu’il s’appelle Eli. De toute façon Sungyeol l’a fait fuir.

 

AJ prit son ami malade dans ses bras pour lui faire boire un peu d’eau. Complètement épuisé, Sungyeol s’était endormi.

— On ne devrait pas rester ici, dit-il en le mettant sur son dos. En ville les gens sont trop agressifs.

— Bonne idée… soupira Myungsoo en se levant.

 

**xXx**

 

            Marchant dans la rue d’un air râleur, Eli pestait contre les loosers qui osaient se promener impunément dans sa ville. Ses compagnons le laissaient dire sans émettre le moindre commentaire, principalement parce que lorsqu’il était dans cet état d’énervement il fallait le laisser gronder tout seul.

— C’est quand même incroyable qu’un gars à l’apparence malade ait pu lancer une boule de feu aussi énorme en une fraction de seconde, murmura Hoya à l’oreille de Hoon.

— Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair autour d’eux. Avant qu’il n’utilise ses pouvoirs je n’avais pas capté que c’était un cracheur de feu, répondit son ami, les sourcils froncés.

— Serait-ce le premier échec du grand télépathe que tu es ? se moqua Hoya.

 

Le jeune homme s’immobilisa soudainement et son expression montrait clairement que ce n’était pas du fait de sa volonté. Piqué au vif, Hoon s’était introduit dans son esprit pour couper le fonctionnement de ses muscles. Il ne fut libéré que grâce à un coup donné par Kiseop à l’arrière de la tête du télépathe susceptible. Leur chef n’avait pas l’air de s’être rendu compte de cette petite dispute quand quelqu’un barra leur chemin. Un jeune homme élancé, les mains sur les hanches, avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, semblait les attendre de pied ferme.

— Hey toi ! Flammèche aux cheveux roses ! C’est toi qui t’en prends aux enfants en les accusant de voler ton eau ?

— Tu as un problème ? Euh…

— C’est un maître de glace, murmura Hoon à l’oreille d’Eli.

— Tu as un problème le givré ?

— Effectivement, petit chef, mon ami ici présent…

 

Il sortit de derrière un mur un jeune homme blond et fin qui semblait craintif.

— Te souviens-tu avoir blessé mon ami Kevin ?

— Le petit neuneu là ? Ouais, assura Eli en regardant à peine le jeune homme.

— Je confirme, chuchota Kevin. Mais, Dongwoo, tu devrais…

— Et alors ? coupa le cracheur de feu d’un air provocateur.

— Un maître de la glace capable de te botter le cul, ça te dit ? fit Dongwoo. Les petits cons qui font les malins en croyant être les maîtres des lieux ça me hérisse le poil.

 

Un sifflement attira leur attention et ils levèrent la tête. Dongwoo reconnut Soohyun au sommet d’un building délabré.

— C’est toi qui t’en es pris à mon frère ? demanda-t-il à Eli.

— Mais quoi encore ? râla Eli.

— Ça y ressemble, fit Dongho qui se tenait derrière.

— Non mais franchement, s’en prendre à des gamins aux jolis minois, tu n’as pas honte ? s’exclama Dongwoo.

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Tu vois que ce n’était pas moi, intervint Sunggyu qui apparut à côté de Soohyun. Attaque-toi à quelqu’un de ta taille, je te l’ai toujours dit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là GyuGyu ? railla Eli en direction de l’autre cracheur de feu. Je t’ai banni d’ici.

— Comme si tu en avais le pouvoir, merdeux. T’es le seul à être suffisamment stupide pour croire que tu peux me bannir de cette ville, répliqua Sunggyu.

— Alors je peux me le faire ce morveux ou pas ? coupa Soohyun.

 

Il sauta de l’immeuble pour retomber à côté de Dongwoo, face au cracheur de feu coupable de zèle.

— Il va y avoir un combat ou pas ? demanda Woohyun à Hoon. Je n’ai pas suivi.

 

Ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive, Eli le premier puisqu’il était accusé de tous les côtés. Chacun avait commencé à armer leurs poings, les membres tendus, prêts à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. La suite fut plus brouillonne. Kevin avait beau tenter de convaincre son compagnon des glaces qu’il était inutile de venger son honneur, rien n’y fit. Comme il ne voulait pas participer au chaos d’un combat qui n’avait pas de réel sens, il recula de quelques mètres, détaillant les techniques utilisées par Dongwoo. Sunggyu fut le premier à se jeter sur Eli : les cracheurs étaient susceptibles et emportés, la moindre petite provocation mettait le feu aux poudres. Mais le plus déterminé à donner une leçon au chef du petit gang était Soohyun. On ne touchait pas à son frère impunément. Cependant, Eli n’était pas seul et ses amis n’avaient pas l’intention de le laisser seul face à tant de gens qui voulaient sa peau. Dongho s’assit à côté de Kevin, n’ayant pas l’intention de se battre.

— Oh ! Il y en a un qui utilise la télékinésie ! commenta-t-il en pointant Hoya du doigt.

 

Le jeune homme en question était vif et rapide. C’était le premier à avoir contrecarré les attaques de Soohyun, combattant à armes égales. Comme ils utilisaient les mêmes techniques ils devaient rivaliser d’ingéniosité pour se surprendre mutuellement. Dongwoo se retrouvait contre tous les autres sbires d’Eli en même temps tandis que ce dernier était confronté à Sunggyu. Pourtant il n’était pas inquiété par un télépathe, un cloneur et deux coureurs. Il n’était peut-être pas capable de faire des lamelles de glaces aussi fines que celles de Kevin mais son élément était ce qu’il maîtrisait le mieux. Hoon n’avait pas eu le temps de bloquer ses mouvements : il fut le premier à être enfermé dans une cage de glace. Il n’avait plus qu’à se montrer rapide pour pouvoir lutter contre Woohyun et Kiseop qui pouvaient atteindre une vitesse inimaginable, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire abattre par le jeune Sungjong qui avait lui la faculté de pouvoir se dédoubler à l’infini.

 

Un hurlement strident interrompit tout le monde dans son combat. Au loin, Eli aperçut les deux hommes qu’ils avaient tenté d’amadouer quelques instants plus tôt. Myungsoo était penché sur Sungyeol qui était recroquevillé sur le sol, hurlant de douleur.

— Qu’ils arrêtent ! parvint-il à comprendre au milieu des cris.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Dongwoo.

— Un mourant, répondit Eli.

 

D’un pas précipité, le maître de la glace accourut vers les trois personnes qui avaient tenté de s’échapper furtivement de cette ville avant que Sungyeol se réveille en un cri douloureux. Aussitôt sur les lieux, Dongwoo posa sa main sur le front du malade, utilisant son pouvoir pour le rafraichir.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda Myungsoo.

— L’allier des faibles, répondit fièrement le jeune homme. Il a quoi ton ami ?

— Je crois que son pouvoir le consume, mais je dois parler à un cracheur de feu pour avoir plus d’information.

— Tu perds ton temps, intervint Eli qui l’avait suivi. S’il se consume, on ne peut rien y faire.

— Avant de dire des conneries, laisse-moi l’examiner, coupa Sunggyu. Tu fais mine de bien connaître le feu, mais tu n’es qu’un merdeux.

 

Ils allongèrent Sungyeol sur le dos et Sunggyu s’installa près de lui, lui touchant le front et la gorge.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? fit Myungsoo.

— J’ai déjà vu ça. Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas supporter les mutations du corps humain. Ils ne sont pas capables de maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Tout ça à cause d’un gène dégénérant.

— Ça se soigne ?

— Non, il est en train de mourir.

— T’es pas la moitié d’un imbécile, coupa Dongwoo en attrapant le bras de Sunggyu. On ne dit pas ça comme ça !

 

Myungsoo avait pâlit, tenant fermement la main de Sungyeol.

— Ben quoi ?

— Il n’y a vraiment rien à faire ? Aucun soin ? demanda le maître de la glace.

— Pas que je sache, répondit Sunggyu en haussant les épaules.

— En d’autre terme, on a autre chose à faire que de s’occuper d’un mourant, coupa Eli.

— J’ai entendu dire qu’un centre scientifique était resté ouvert pour les cas désespérés dans ce genre, intervint Hoon.

— Où ça ? interrogea Myungsoo.

— Plus loin à l’ouest.

— C’est trop loin justement, murmura Sunggyu. Je doute qu’il tienne jusque là.

— Je vais vous accompagner, dit Kevin. Il pourra tenir plus longtemps si mon pouvoir peut l’aider à baisser sa température.

— Et le mien peut l’aider à supporter le feu qui s’échappe de son corps, ajouta Sunggyu.

— On part en voyage alors ? s’exclama Dongwoo, enthousiaste.

— J’aime bien Kevin ! Je reste avec ! fit Dongho en attrapant le bras du jeune maître de la glace.


	3. Chapter 3

            On avait ramené Sungyeol endormi à l’intérieur du bâtiment d’où il était sorti après avoir vérifié qu’il n’y avait aucun risque. Personne n’avait quitté les lieux, intrigués par le mal étrange qui rongeait ce cracheur de feu chétif. Eli avait réuni son clan autour de lui et de l’autre côté, adossé contre un mur, Dongho se reposait sur Kevin. Son corps étant froid, c’était très agréable par cette chaleur et leur mésaventure commune avec Eli semblait les avoir rapprochés sans qu’ils n’aient à se connaître mieux. Dongwoo, lui, était auprès de Sungyeol à demi-conscient, et tentait de discuter avec Myungsoo et un grand jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts, surnommé AJ. Le maître de la glace était fasciné par le premier des deux. Finement musclé et le visage qui paraissait n’avoir aucun défaut, c’était aussi le premier téléporteur qu’il rencontrait. Mais il ne disait pas grand-chose, alors Dongwoo se tourna vers le deuxième.

— En vrai, c’est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

— Jaeseop, soupira l’autre.

 

Il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir parler non plus, trop occupé à veiller sur le cracheur de feu malade. Myungsoo n’écoutait pas, préférant arranger les cheveux trempés de son ami qui se reposait sur ses cuisses. Mais Dongwoo n’avait pas l’intention de se taire.

— Alors comme ça t’es un cloneur ? Comme ce gamin là-bas, fit-il en désignant un jeune garçon à côté d’Eli. Sungjong je crois qu’il s’appelle. C’est un nom similaire à celui de votre ami. Sunggyu aussi d’ailleurs…

— Et Dongwoo/Dongho c’est pas similaire peut-être ? intervint le cracheur de feu qui n’était pas loin.

— Rien à voir, coupa Soohyun. Dongho c’est adorable. Dongwoo c’est ridicule.

— Le syndrome du grand frère surprotecteur ça va cinq minutes, alors ferme-la, répliqua Sunggyu.

— Et là vous êtes prêts à vous taper sur la tronche pour une histoire de prénoms ? se moqua Dongwoo qui n’avait pas émis le moindre mouvement pour répondre à la provocation.

 

Sungyeol mit fin à la dispute en laissant échapper une faible plainte, et Myungsoo passa un linge humide sur sa figure pour le rafraichir.

— Depuis combien de temps supporte-t-il ça ? interrogea Dongwoo d’un air plus posé.

— Trois mois.

— Je ne peux pas te garantir qu’on trouve quelque chose, ce n’est pas sûr qu’il y ait encore quelqu’un dans ce centre. Ce n’est qu’une rumeur. De même, je ne peux pas te promettre qu’il tiendra jusque là, dit Sunggyu en prenant un ton le plus doux possible tout en regardant Myungsoo gravement.

— Je veux tenter le coup, murmura le téléporteur avec un sourire triste. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

— Je suis désolé. J’ai vu une combustion spontanée une fois, je ne souhaite ça à personne. Il ne voudrait pas que tu…

— Il allait très bien avant, coupa le jeune homme douloureusement.

 

Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de la fin possible que pouvait connaître Sungyeol. Tout doucement, il vit Dongwoo passer sa main sur le front du malade. Un courant d’air froid les entoura et Sungyeol semblait moins souffrir de sa fièvre. Même si cela n’allait pas marcher éternellement, cela rassurait Myungsoo et Jaeseop de savoir qu’on pouvait atténuer la douleur de leur ami. A moitié conscient de ce qu’il lui arrivait, celui-ci leva les yeux vers Myungsoo et lui sourit.

— Tu as une sale tête, murmura-t-il.

— Je suis sûrement moins beau que toi.

— Tu es toujours plus beau que moi, corrigea Sungyeol.

 

Dongwoo détourna la tête, légèrement embarrassé, et se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec Sunggyu qui était dans le même état que lui. Ils comprenaient qu’ils étaient témoins de quelque chose dont ils se seraient bien passés. Que Sungyeol ne fasse pas attention aux détails, ils pouvaient lui accorder ça, mais Myungsoo était parfaitement alerte pourtant il semblait se moquer totalement des autres. Son attention n’était portée que sur le jeune homme qu’il tenait contre lui.

— Courir vers un centre soit disant capable de pouvoir empêcher une combustion spontanée je veux bien, fit Soohyun qui ne supportait pas le silence gêné, les bras croisés et adossé au mur. Mais où est-il exactement et comment comptons-nous nous y rendre ? A pied ?

— Vous êtes comiques, intervint Eli. Même si nous arrivons avant que votre copain ne flambe tout seul, les chances qu’on puisse le sauver sont faibles.

— Nous ? répéta Sunggyu, étonné.

— Oui nous.

 

La moitié d’entre eux leva les yeux au ciel. Kevin et Dongho se redressèrent du mur contre lequel ils s’étaient assoupis, comprenant que la situation commençait à être déterminante. Parmi les compagnons d’Eli, il y en avait un qui était dénué de toute expression. Il s’était levé lui aussi et, à la grande surprise de ses amis, s’était approché de Kevin en lui tendant la main.

— Je suis désolé pour hier, dit-il d’une voix douce. J’espère que tes blessures ne te font pas trop mal.

— Ça ira, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

— Hoon… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Eli.

— Il semblerait que nous soyons sur le point de devenir compagnons de route, expliqua Hoon. Il est normal de présenter ses excuses quand nous sommes en tort.

— Compagnons de route ? répéta Sungjong qui semblait sortir d’un rêve éveillé.

 

Il rougit quand il vit tous les regards se poser soudainement sur lui. Il pensait parler pour lui-même mais sa voix était trop haute malgré lui. Au moins, le sourire de Dongho le rassura un peu. Les deux avaient pratiquement le même âge et semblaient être les plus jeunes du groupe.

— Regardons les forces en présence, commença Eli. Nous avons trois cracheurs de feu, dont un qui est HS. Deux givrés…

— Hey ! fit Dongwoo.

— Maîtres de la glace, corrigea-t-il. Trois maîtres de la télékinésie, deux coureurs, deux cloneurs, un télépathe et un téléporteur.

— Ça fait une belle brochette ! s’exclama le maître de la glace, enthousiaste.

— Avec des caractères différents, nuança Sunggyu.

— Si Eli arrête de se prendre pour le chef, je veux bien vous suivre, fit Soohyun.

— Te fatigue pas. Moi je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec quelqu’un qui est condamné.

— Les flammèches n’ont aucun sens d’entraide et de compassion, siffla Soohyun en jetant un regard noir à son vis-à-vis aux cheveux roses.

— Je m’en fous ouais.

— « Flammèches »… râla Sunggyu dans son coin.

— Non, coupa Myungsoo, fermement. Ce n’est pas la particularité des cracheurs de feu. Sungyeol est quelqu’un d’adorable, toi t’es juste un con.

 

Eli réprima un rire et ses yeux se posèrent par accident sur Kevin qui le dévisageait gravement. Ses pensées se brouillèrent soudainement. Il se rappelait comment il l’avait injustement blessé et ses yeux en amande le fixaient avec une telle intensité qu’il perdit son air goguenard, complètement noyé. Il fut sauvé in extremis par Hoya qui s’était mis face à lui. Sauvé ? Vu son expression déterminée, Eli sentait qu’il allait lui faire quelques reproches bien sentis, et ce jeune homme aux muscles saillants était tout à fait de taille à lutter contre un cracheur de feu avec un tel caractère.

— Tes petites conneries de grande gueule, je laisse faire, dit Hoya durement, le regard froid. Botter le cul à des gamins qui n’ont rien fait passe encore. Mais tu n’as encore jamais tué personne, Eli.

— Je ne le tue pas. Je le laisse crever, nuance.

— C’est un frère de feu ! s’exclama-t-il, en colère. Tu n’as pas le droit de le laisser. A sa place, tu aimerais bien que des gens se démènent pour te sauver.

— Non. A sa place je m’isolerai pour ne faire de peine à personne.

 

La main de Myungsoo serra plus fermement celle de Sungyeol. Eli jeta un dernier regard fier sur l’assistance et il tourna les talons. Ils le regardèrent s’éloigner sans rien dire, seul le malade rompit ce silence pesant.

— Il a peut-être raison.

— Non, dit Myungsoo fermement.

— L’idéal serait de trouver quelqu’un qui a le pouvoir de guérison, intervint Hoon, le regard soudain illuminé. Je sais que ça existe, mais c’est rare.

— Tu crois qu’ils pourraient même soigner le gêne dégénérant qui le rend malade ? demanda AJ sur un ton d’espoir.

— Je n’en sais rien.

— Vous n’allez pas suivre votre chef ? coupa Sunggyu sèchement.

— Notre chef ? fit Hoya qui sortit de sa transe.

— Cette espèce de brute qui ne pense qu’à sa gueule, explicita Soohyun.

— Au moins vous vous entendez sur ce point, marmonna Dongwoo en les regardant étrangement.

— N’êtes-vous pas un peu de mauvaise foi ? reprit Hoya, dépité.

 

Il semblait à la fois en colère et triste, et il jeta un œil vers la porte de sortie qu’avait empruntée Eli.

— Vous ne le connaissez pas, c’est tout, dit-il seulement. Il a son caractère, mais c’est son élément qui lui donne ce côté vif. Vous devriez pouvoir le comprendre pourtant. Nous tous, nous avons toujours été seuls. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à vivre en communauté, alors ne lui demandez pas d’être spontanément prêt à entraider quelqu’un qu’il ne connait pas.

— Nous sommes dans un monde où nous naissons seuls, ajouta Hoon. La seule chose que les adultes nous ont appris c’est de nous méfier des autres.

— Qui se souvient encore de ses parents ? continua Hoya en les scrutant un à un. Rares sont ceux qui sont encore en famille.

 

Soohyun jeta un regard attristé vers Dongho. Il se sentait chanceux d’avoir pu garder son petit frère auprès de lui pendant presque vingt ans. Tous baissèrent la tête, comprenant que peut-être avaient-ils eu tort de juger quelqu’un aussi hâtivement.

— Je n’ai pas suivi Eli parce que c’est le chef de quoi que ce soit, précisa Hoya. C’est comme ça qu’on nous voit mais ce n’est pas comme ça que notre groupe fonctionne. J’ai suivi Eli parce que c’est un ami. On a fini par avoir de la chance et se faire des amis en qui on peut avoir confiance, mais l’entraide n’est pas de mise dans ce monde.

— C’est bien dommage, soupira Dongwoo.

— Tout le monde n’est pas comme toi. La priorité c’est de survivre.

— Il pourrait au moins se montrer moins brute avec des adolescents, insista Soohyun, boudeur.

 

Mais son ton était moins accusateur et il comprenait ce que chacun d’eux avait pu traverser. Et puis, les blessures de Dongho étaient superficielles. C’était vrai : ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à personne, et les adultes ne valaient pas mieux que les jeunes dégingandés en quête de gloire. Dongwoo ne dit rien, mais il n’en pensait pas moins. S’ils avaient tous eu plus ou moins les mêmes expériences, leurs façons de s’en sortir étaient différentes. Lui, il n’était pas tombé dans la violence facile, mais il n’était pas du genre à blâmer longtemps quelqu’un comme Eli. Tout doucement, les esprits commençaient à revenir sur la situation actuelle.

— Où se trouve ce centre ? demanda Myungsoo tout bas à Hoon.

— Je ne sais pas exactement. Sur les terres à l’ouest.

— Il nous faudrait combien de temps pour y aller ?

— Des jours ? Des semaines ? A pied ce sera trop long, je doute qu’il tienne, murmura Hoon en baissant la tête.

— On essaiera de maintenir sa température le plus bas possible, dit Sunggyu, de mon côté je peux l’aider à réguler son feu.

— Je viens avec vous, assura le télépathe.

— A pied, c’est impossible, fit Soohyun. On doit trouver un moyen.

 

Le silence revint et tous se penchèrent sur la question. Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes interminables, ils entendirent un vrombissement qui s’approchait d’eux, puis des crissements secs. Inquiets, ils étaient tous prêts à bondir en cas de danger, d’autant plus qu’ils ne reconnaissaient pas d’où cela pouvait provenir ni qu’est-ce qui pouvait émettre un son pareil. Tout à coup, un puissant klaxon retentit, résonnant entre les murs du bâtiment, faisant sursauter Dongho. Puis un deuxième les fit sortir de leur cachette pour se trouver face à un bus à la carrosserie abîmée et grisâtre. La porte s’ouvrit et une tête aux cheveux roses en sortit, lunettes noires sur le nez.

— C’est pour aujourd’hui ou pour demain, bande de nuls ? s’écria Eli avec un sourire fier. C’est tout de même une meilleure idée que de porter l’autre sur son dos jusqu’à ce qu’il meurt parce qu’on aura pris trop de temps sur la route !

 

Tous le regardèrent, surpris, alors qu’ils pensaient ne plus le revoir. Sunggyu examina l’engin d’un air sceptique. Le bus n’était pas tout neuf : une vieille relique des temps où l’homme maîtrisait les technologies. Il était rouillé par endroit et le moteur semblait avoir des défauts.

— Qui a son permis ? s’amusa Eli.

— Tu sais conduire ça ? s’étonna Soohyun.

— Je suis venu ici en le poussant à ton avis ?

 

Myungsoo, qui portait Sungyeol sur son dos, était illuminé d’un grand sourire.

— C’est une excellente idée ! Merci !

— Allez montez, puisque vous vous êtes mis en tête que nous devons nous entraider. Au moins, nous logerons tous dans un moyen de transport motorisé.

 

Un par un, ils entrèrent dans le bus, prenant le temps d’admirer l’appareil. Certains n’en revenaient toujours pas. Les sièges étaient verdâtres et un peu dépareillés mais ils semblaient plus confortables qu’un sol en béton sur lequel ils s’étaient habitués à dormir pendant des années. Dongwoo salua à grands cris de joie le cracheur de feu et décréta qu’il était son ami à partir de cet instant, au grand dam d’Eli qui lui avait décrété qu’il ne supportait pas sa voix et son rire étrange. Hoya lui tapa même amicalement l’épaule, et ses autres compagnons partagèrent avec lui leur signe de main distinctif, fiers que leur ami prouve qu’il n’était pas quelqu’un d’égoïste.

 

Sungyeol fut allongé au fond du bus sur les banquettes les plus larges pour pouvoir l’étendre entièrement. Avec un souffle d’espoir, Myungsoo lui caressa les cheveux, la main légèrement tremblante. Le dos tourné aux autres, il essuya le coin de ses yeux. Trop d’émotions d’un seul coup, il avait essayé de ne rien montrer. Il savait que son ami était très malade mais entendre à haute voix qu’il était condamné avait été très dur à supporter. Voir tant de gens qu’ils connaissaient à peine décider de l’aider à trouver une solution pour le sauver était tout aussi bouleversant, lui qui n’avait vécu qu’avec Sungyeol pendant longtemps, bien avant leur rencontre avec Jaeseop. Il se redressa enfin et se tourna vers l’avant du bus avant de s’incliner avec respect.

— Merci beaucoup, dit-il.

— Pas de quoi, répondit Dongwoo en s’affalant sur le siège le plus proche de Sungyeol. Kevin, tu peux utiliser toute ta dextérité pour entourer notre malade d’un cocon de glace ?

 

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas directement et se concentra de bon cœur, avec un doux sourire. Un anneau blanc se dessina devant son nez et de la poussière lumineuse tombait sur le sol avant de disparaître. L’anneau grandit et encadra Sungyeol avec douceur, formant par la suite les barreaux d’un lit à baldaquin sur mesure, ajoutant même une sorte lustre en cristal froid au-dessus de sa tête. Il faisait plus frais tout à coup et Sungyeol sourit à la vue de ces jolies choses qui venaient d’être créées pour son bien.

— Avec ta finesse et ma puissance, on pourrait créer quelque chose de glacialement géant ! s’exclama Dongwoo, stupéfait. Je veux vraiment que tu m’apprennes à faire ça !

— Ce n’était pas moche ce que tu as fait ce matin, commenta Hoon. J’ai eu tout le temps de t’admirer vu que j’étais enfermé dans une cage tellement robuste que je n’arrivais pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs.

— Tu me flattes petit ! fit le maître de la glace en lui tapant dans le dos suffisamment fort pour le faire basculer en avant.

 

Tandis que certains contemplaient le travail de Kevin, d’autres remarquaient quelques détails à l’intérieur du bus. Eli n’avait pas fait qu’amener le véhicule jusque là.

— Tu as même mis des vivres, intervint Kiseop à l’adresse d’Eli.

— Comme c’est à nous et que nous partons, autant partager, répondit le cracheur de feu en se rasseyant derrière le volant. J’ai fait le plein et il y a des barils remplis dans la soute, on a de quoi tenir pour tout le voyage.

 

Et une fois que tout le monde fut installé à son gré, il démarra l’engin pour débuter enfin cette expédition, direction l’occident. Ils avaient hâte de tenter l’expérience, sachant qu’ils allaient sûrement rencontrer quelques obstacles. Ils étaient empressés de les rencontrer, particulièrement Eli, qui considérait ce voyage comme un moyen de devenir plus fort. Myungsoo reprit sa place auprès de Sungyeol, lui tenant fermement la main. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui, gardant son sourire fragile.

— Tout va aller pour le mieux, Yeollie, dit-il dans un murmure.

— Tant que tu es avec moi, répondit l’autre d’un même ton.

 

Myungsoo lui embrassa la main.

— Tu as l’air de beaucoup l’aimer, je trouve ça mignon, fit une voix derrière lui.

 

Il se retourna avec surprise et vit Dongwoo, accoudé au dossier du siège, les regardant tendrement.

— Etre si proche d’un cracheur de feu… c’est assez étrange compte tenu de leur réputation, finit-il.

— C’est surfait cette réputation, sourit Myungsoo. Et puis Yeollie… il est à part. Toujours souriant, nous étions très jeunes quand nous nous sommes rencontrés et j’ai vite appris à lui faire confiance. C’est quelqu’un de très ouvert tu sais, tu t’entendrais bien avec lui.

— Je n’en doute pas.

— C’est ce qui me manque le plus. Sa vivacité et son sourire, ajouta-t-il tristement.

 

Tandis qu’ils quittaient la ville, Soohyun était en train de faire l’inventaire de ce qu’ils avaient comme nourriture. Ce n’était pas grand-chose s’ils comptaient faire un long voyage mais ils trouveraient sûrement ce dont ils auraient besoin sur la route.

— Pas de gaspillage ! s’écria Eli. Nous sommes quatorze alors ne vous goinfrez pas.

— Tu peux parler, coupa Woohyun qui s’était installé juste derrière le siège du conducteur. Tu bouffes comme quatre.

— Faites particulièrement gaffe à l’eau. Elle sera distribuée en priorité au macchabée au fond, continua le cracheur de feu.

— Déjà tu ne l’appelles pas comme ça, trancha AJ qui était près de lui aussi.

— Sinon quoi ?

— Sinon j’te colle un pain, Flammèche !

— On peut dire que le voyage commence bien, commenta Dongho.

 

**xXx**

 

            Malgré l’apparence archaïque du bus, Eli le conduisait sans problème et il roulait bien même sur les chemins les plus escarpés. Les routes n’avaient jamais été entretenues depuis la chute des cités, ce qui rendait la circulation difficile, mais le chauffeur excellait dans sa tâche. Cela faisait quelques heures déjà qu’ils roulaient et la nuit commençait à tomber. La moitié du groupe s’était endormie, appréciant les sièges en mousse qui faisaient figure de véritables lits. Soohyun recouvrit son frère d’une couverture, et Kevin aussi en même temps vu que Dongho ne voulait pas le lâcher. C’était très inhabituel de sa part, jusqu’ici le jeune homme ne s’était attaché qu’à son frère, rejetant toute autre présence. Cela fit sourire l’aîné qui trouva au moins un point positif à ce voyage. Ceux qui restaient éveillés respectaient le sommeil des autres et essayaient même de faire connaissance. C’est ainsi que Kiseop s’installa à côté d’AJ et que Woohyun tenta une approche subtile auprès de Sunggyu qui somnolait en regardant le paysage s’obscurcir à travers la vitre.

— Je me demande quel genre de personnes nous allons rencontrer sur la route, se risqua-t-il.

— Tu espères te faire des amis en chemin ? railla le cracheur de feu.

— Je ne doute pas qu’on tombe sur des gens peu recommandables. Ça tombe bien nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour nous défendre. Avec des caractéristiques variées…

— A quoi va nous servir la tienne je me le demande, soupira Sunggyu.

— C’est méchant, tu me sous-estimes, bouda Woohyun.

 

Pour la première étape, Eli avait l’intention de conduire jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop fatigué pour y voir clair, mais par la suite il avait bien l’intention de faire une pause chaque nuit pour avoir un rythme régulier. Il n’oubliait pas qu’ils devaient se rendre le plus vite possible à un endroit dont ils ne connaissaient pas la localisation exacte. Il n’oubliait pas que c’était une question de temps avant que Sungyeol ne se consume, et il se demandait pourquoi ça le préoccupait autant au fond de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

            On n’entendait que le grondement régulier du moteur et le frottement des roues du bus sur la route instable. Les légères vibrations avaient un effet somnolant sur les jeunes garçons qui avaient eu rarement l’occasion de pouvoir dormir en toute quiétude depuis des lustres. Rares étaient ceux d’entre eux qui encore réveillés et les quelques qui avaient les yeux ouverts somnolaient en silence, prêts à sombrer avec les autres, excepté Eli qui avait la lourde responsabilité de manœuvrer le bus. Ils savaient qu’à la moindre erreur, un accident pouvait vite arriver mais ils avaient décidé de lui faire confiance pour cette tâche. Puis, soudainement tiré de sa rêverie, Hoon se leva de son siège pour rejoindre le conducteur en quelques pas.

— Quand tu peux, dirige-toi plutôt vers le nord, lui dit-il à l’oreille.

— Tu n’as pas dit que c’était à l’ouest ? s’étonna son camarade sans quitter la route des yeux.

— Si mais si on file droit vers l’ouest on va se retrouver dans la mer. Il faut la contourner.

 

Il y eut de longues secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Eli regardait devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu’est-ce que tu crois, je le savais, marmonna-t-il.

 

Mais dès qu’il vit une intersection il prit la première à droite dans un virage serré qui alerta la plupart des passagers. Hoon lui tapota affectueusement l’épaule en souriant avant de retourner dormir. La lune était encore haute dans le ciel quand Hoya émergea de son sommeil à son tour, trop habitué à de petites nuits. Il se mit à la hauteur d’Eli et le regarda en silence. Le bus ralentit légèrement et le conducteur dévia de la route en douceur, pénétrant dans un bois à travers un petit chemin. Il s’arrêta au bout de cinq minutes et il s’étira de tout son long.

— On sera à l’abri des regards ici mais on ne sait jamais ce qu’il traîne dans les parages, murmura Eli en bâillant.

— Je vais monter la garde, assura Hoya en appuyant sur le bouton qui ouvrait la porte de devant.

 

Il ne fut pas le seul à s’être levé de lui-même. AJ avait quitté son siège également, se dirigeant vers le fond pour voir si Sungyeol allait bien. Le jeune homme était profondément endormi et paraissait paisible. La glace autour de lui avait parfaitement tenu sans fondre ne serait-ce que d’un millimètre et ce stratagème semblait beaucoup l’aider. Myungsoo était endormi près de lui, à genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés, et ses jambes étaient étrangement positionnées. Tout doucement, Jaeseop le releva et l’installa le plus confortablement possible dans le double-siège le plus proche sans le réveiller. Le sommeil avait effacé pour un temps ses soucis et il ressemblait à un enfant. D’un geste paternel, son ami lui arrangea sa frange noire qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

— Vu comme ça, il fait beaucoup plus jeune, fit une voix derrière lui.

 

Surpris, AJ sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner. Sunggyu avait poussé Woohyun de son épaule et s’était levé, tendant une couverture vers lui. Soohyun était aussi réveillé et jetait un dernier regard sur son frère qui dormait à poings fermés.

— Et bien, on est un peu forcé de grandir vite dans le monde dans lequel on vit, répondit Jaeseop en recouvrant Myungsoo de ce que lui avait donné le cracheur de feu. Mais c’est vrai qu’il est très mâture. Quand on n’a pas de grand frère pour nous cocooner c’est ce qui arrive.

— Hey ! s’exclama Soohyun, rougissant. Dongho peut se montrer mâture.

— En attendant il se sert de Kevin comme d’un doudou, se moqua AJ.

 

L’aîné leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant le contredire.

— Il n’est pas si mâture que ça ton Myungsoo, rajouta Sunggyu, la tête penchée. Il semble très possessif avec Sungyeol et il ne veut pas accepter la réalité.

— Tu n’es pas flexible, coupa Dongwoo en lui pinçant la cuisse. Du tact, Flammèche, du tact !

 

Jaeseop, Soohyun et Sunggyu sursautèrent, ne s’attendant pas à le voir réveillé lui aussi.

— Ils ont une histoire, expliqua Jaeseop, le premier à avoir repris le cours de la discussion.

— En attendant il faudra lui faire comprendre qu’il y a de fortes chances que notre nouvel ami ne s’en sortira pas.

— Ami, sourit Dongwoo. C’est mignon quand ça sort de ta bouche.

— Va faire de guet et fiche-moi la paix, râla Sunggyu en se frottant là où il avait été pincé.

 

Le maître de la glace traversa l’allée à grand pas pour sortir du bus et les autres le suivirent en silence. Soohyun regarda tout de même Eli d’un air songeur. Celui-ci s’était installé sur une banquette derrière le siège du conducteur, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? chuchota Sunggyu.

— Je cherche une crasse à lui faire, répondit-il.

— C’est tentant, sourit le cracheur de feu.

— En attendant c’est le seul qui sait comment conduire ce tas de ferraille, coupa Jaeseop derrière eux. Alors mettez vos différends de côté et laissez-le se reposer.

 

Hoya était assis en tailleur sur le toit du bus, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Il appréciait ce silence et cet air frais après de longues heures passées dans le bus. Une tête apparut vivement devant lui, une tête souriante, aux cheveux éclaircis et suffisamment longs pour encadrer le visage juvénile de Dongwoo. Surpris, le jeune homme le regarda les yeux ronds, battant des paupières. Il était même sur le point de lancer une attaque de prévention à en juger par les bruissements soudains des branches aux alentours, comme contrôlées par une force surnaturelle.

— Yo ! s’exclama Dongwoo. Je peux me poser avec toi ?

— Comme tu veux, répondit Hoya, le regard plus serein.

— J’ai apporté un petit encas.

 

Le maître de la glace se hissa sur le toit et s’installa à côté de son camarade en lui tendant des brochettes de viande séchée.

— Il y a un lac à quinze mètres de là, murmura Hoya. On pourra pêcher un peu demain.

— Et se baigner. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, après avoir traîné des jours dans la poussière, j’en ai bien besoin.

— L’eau risque d’être froide.

 

Dongwoo le regarda longuement, dubitatif. Hoya comprit qu’ils n’avaient pas la même conception de ce qu’était la froideur.

 

**xXx**

           

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures et tout le monde était sorti du bus pour profiter de l’air matinal, excepté Eli qui dormait encore, et Sungyeol, surveillé par Myungsoo qui vérifiait sa température. L’expression satisfaite qui illuminait son visage nacré signifiait que son ami n’avait pas de fièvre ; d’ailleurs celui-ci, les yeux grands ouverts, innocents, ne semblait souffrir d’aucun mal. Il se contentait de lui sourire et Myungsoo lui répondait de la même façon. A cet instant il était sûr que tout irait pour le mieux et que leur voyage se solderait par une victoire : il n’avait donc rien à lui dire en particulier, il n’en avait pas besoin. Alors qu’ils se regardaient depuis de longues minutes silencieusement, une voix derrière eux les fit sursauter :

— Alors ? Tout va bien ?

 

Dongho apparut à côté de Myungsoo aussi vite que l’éclair, et Kevin était avec lui, avançant timidement, comme si nouer des liens avec quelqu’un était la tâche la plus complexe qu’il soit. C’était plus naturel pour le cadet qui était d’un naturel curieux.

— Tout va bien, répondit Myungsoo.

— Tu ne vas pas t’enflammer, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Dongho.

 

Sungyeol le regardait avec surprise mais aucun ne releva l’absurdité de la question, et le cracheur de feu préféra remercier chaleureusement Kevin de vive voix pour le lit de glace qui l’aidait beaucoup à réguler sa température corporelle. Les quatre garçons avaient ainsi entamé la conversation, animée par les questions de Dongho aussi basiques que personnelles. Il n’en apprit pas plus sur Myungsoo et Sungyeol à part le fait qu’ils se connaissaient depuis leur tendre enfance alors que Jaeseop avait rejoint leur groupe il y avait de cela dix-huit mois. Kevin, lui, comme la plupart de ses nouveaux compagnons de route, avait été seul pendant longtemps, et il restait intimidé devant des personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas. Hoya avait raison quand il disait qu’ils avaient grandi seuls dans un monde où on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, alors même si c’était difficile au premier abord de se lier avec Dongwoo ou bien le petit qui s’était accroché à lui, il se laissait faire cet effort qui allait contre sa nature. Peut-être découvriraient-ils un sentiment auquel ils n’étaient pas habitués tel que l’amitié. Dongho émit un cri suraigu quand il s’avéra Myungsoo comptait parmi les plus jeunes du groupe, et il fut aussitôt réprimandé par Eli, tout seul dans son coin, pestant contre les gamins qui ne savaient pas respecter le sommeil d’autrui.

— T’es le troisième plus jeune d’entre nous, souffla Dongho.

— J’aimerais bien savoir en quoi c’est surprenant, dit Myungsoo. De toute façon il n’y a pas de grands écarts entre nous.

— C’est parce que tu es deux fois plus mâture que moi.

— Au moins tu en es conscient, sourit Kevin.

 

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il y eut un bruissement derrière eux et quelque chose se mit en mouvement. Pourtant il n’y avait personne d’autre dans le bus et Eli s’était rendormi. Une gourde s’échappait du coffre qui contenait les vivres, s’approchant vers eux en flottant. Tous regardèrent le plus jeune, suspicieux, et celui-ci semblait s’amuser de cette situation, contrôlant l’objet du regard. Une fois qu’elle fut à portée de main, Dongho attrapa la gourde et la tendit à Sungyeol.

— Hydrate-toi bien, on va devoir te chouchouter. Les autres préparent le petit déjeuner et Dongwoo vérifie s’il n’y a pas une source d’eau potable aux abords du lac. En attendant, je vais me baigner.

— J’y vais aussi, ajouta Kevin.

— Prenez votre temps pour nous rejoindre dehors !

— Mets-la en veilleuse, marmonna Eli.

 

Et ils sortirent du bus en laissant Myungsoo et Sungyeol.

— Tu te sens suffisamment fort pour te lever ?

— Je pense.

 

Myungsoo semblait réfréner son envie de lui attraper le bras pour l’aider à s’asseoir car Sungyeol, en un regard, lui avait fait comprendre qu’il ne voulait pas d’aide pour quelque chose d’aussi simple. Tout doucement, il se redressa, fermant les yeux pour estomper le léger vertige qu’il ressentait. Et Myungsoo ne disait rien, préférant reculer un peu pour ne pas être porté par son instinct qui lui disait d’aller le soutenir. Sungyeol se leva fébrilement mais il semblait être suffisamment fort pour pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes sans craindre de s’effondrer.

 

A quelques mètres de là, Sunggyu avait allumé un feu. Sungjong et Jaeseop avaient pu pêcher quelques poissons qui leur serviraient de petit-déjeuner tandis que Hoon et Soohyun étaient partis aux alentours pour voir s’il y avait quelque chose de comestible dans la forêt. Dongho avait couru jusqu’au bord du lac, faisant face à Sungjong qui se rhabillait.

— Ça te dit une vraie baignade ? proposa-t-il. Le temps que les poissons cuisent, on peut toujours jouer.

 

Ils entendirent un bruyant éclaboussement.

— Il n’y a rien de mieux pour se rafraichir, allez les enfants ! s’écria la voix de Dongwoo au milieu du lac.

— Je crois que ton frère s’accommode parfaitement à la vie en communauté, fit Sunggyu à Soohyun qui déposait un panier à moitié rempli de baies à côté du bac où étaient entreposés les poissons.

 

L’aîné regardait son frère, perplexe, car il ne s’était pas attendu à un tel comportement de sa part. Dongho se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse pour plonger à son tour. Sungjong haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire, laissant ses vêtements en tas sur l’herbe pour le rejoindre, et Kevin les suivit sans plus attendre. Il ne suffisait que de ce signal pour que les autres osent faire de même. Alors qu’il somnolait contre un arbre, Hoya se leva rapidement et se défit de ses vêtements aussitôt imité par Woohyun.

— Ah ouais comme ça ? s’étonna Sunggyu.

— Un peu de détente pendant que notre chauffeur dort encore, ça ne fait pas de mal, répondit Kiseop, prêt à aller se baigner aussi. Ça te ferait du bien d’ailleurs.

 

Il attrapa AJ par le bras pour le remettre à l’eau. Le cracheur de feu hocha la tête en soupirant, préférant gratter les braises prêtes pour la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Les enfants faisaient beaucoup de bruits dans l’eau comme si tout à coup toutes leurs préoccupations avaient disparu. Ils s’étaient tous acceptés de bon cœur. Sans s’en rendre compte, Sunggyu sourit à cette vision. Il se sentait lui-même plus apaisé depuis qu’ils avaient pris la route. Woohyun lui cria un « tu viens ? » mais il hocha la tête négativement. Un bruit sourd les fit tourner la tête derrière eux à Soohyun et à lui. Sungyeol descendait les marches du bus tout doucement et Myungsoo était derrière lui, le regard alerte. S’appuyant contre la carrosserie, le cracheur de feu balaya le paysage avec des yeux brillants. Son sourire constant ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

— Je vois que tu as l’air d’aller mieux, commenta Soohyun.

— Grace à vous.

 

Sunggyu s’était levé, déposant sa main sur son front pour vérifier.

— Ton feu est calme, murmura-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que notre aide marcherait si bien si tôt.

— C’est une mauvaise chose ? demanda Myungsoo, légèrement inquiet.

— Pas forcément, je n’avais jamais fait ça avant, donc on ne peut pas savoir.

 

Sungyeol ne disait rien, préférant regarder au loin les autres qui jouaient dans l’eau.

— On va faire griller les poissons, dit Hoon qui revenait à son tour de sa cueillette. Si vous voulez vous baigner en attendant…

— Ça va te faire du bien, dit Myungsoo à son ami.

 

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac tandis que Soohyun regardait à l’intérieur du bus.

— Et si on prenait Eli et qu’on le foutait à l’eau ?

— Je peux prédire ce qu’il va se passer ensuite, soupira Sunggyu. Tu vas te prendre une boule de feu tellement énorme qu’aucun de tes tours ne pourra t’en protéger.

— Et toi ? Je t’y fais couler ?

 

Soohyun jura voir deux flammes naître dans ses yeux sous le coup d’une soudaine colère. Ils retournèrent donc silencieusement auprès du feu pour aider Hoon à préparer les poissons.

 

Myungsoo aida Sungyeol à se déshabiller. Ce-dernier frissonna légèrement quand son dos fut dénudé : l’air était frais ce matin-là, il avait perdu l’habitude de sentir le vent froid sur sa peau. Il sursauta quand les mains chaudes de Myungsoo se posèrent sur ses épaules, le caressant tendrement. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son échine pour aller lui dégrafer son pantalon tandis qu’il lui embrassait l’omoplate.

— Tu n’en profites tout de même pas pour me peloter ? se moqua Sungyeol.

— Je vais me gêner, répondit-il, les lèvres toujours collée contre son épaule.

 

Les trois autres autour du feu se penchaient de plus en plus près des poissons l’air de rien.

— Ah leur relation est comme ça, rougit Hoon.

— Ça explique beaucoup de choses, chuchota Sunggyu.

 

Ils les regardèrent progressivement entrer dans l’eau, main dans la main, ne portant que leurs sous-vêtements.

— Ils vont bien ensemble, commenta Soohyun. Je sais pas, les voir comme ça de dos… Myungsoo est bien foutu !

— Attention, le psycho s’éveille à « la chose » ! railla Sunggyu. Cet enfant est déjà pris, trouve-toi un autre corps sur lequel fantasmer.

— Ça ne risque pas d’être toi, si c’est une demande cachée.

— Heureusement pour toi, je t’aurais brûlé tes précieux cheveux.

— Fais le tri, puisque le corps masculin te plait, intervint Hoon, regarde : tu as Hoya, Woohyun, Kiseop… tu as d’autres choix. Eli est bien foutu aussi…

 

Il avait dit cela sur un ton plus que sérieux, esquissant à peine un sourire. Les deux autres mirent un certain temps à comprendre que c’était une blague de sa part.

— De toute façon, rougit Soohyun, j’ai autre chose à penser que de fantasmer sur des mecs.

— C’est pas moi qui aie sorti « Myungsoo est bien foutu », relança le cracheur de feu en imitant exagérément le ton utilisé par son comparse.

 

Pendant qu’ils parlaient, le couple s’était mis à l’écart du groupe qui jouait bruyamment, derrière quelques rochers. Sungyeol s’y adossa en soupirant, appréciant l’eau froide et apaisante qui prodiguait comme une caresse contre son corps. Il se sentait bien. Myungsoo avait disparu de son champ de vision mais il ne s’en inquiéta pas. Il devait être en train de nager sous l’eau, près de lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d’émerger, secouant la tête vigoureusement pour éviter que l’eau ne coule dans ses yeux. Les cheveux ébouriffés, il jeta un regard intense vers son ami qui rougit instantanément.

— Ça fait longtemps que je ne t’ai pas vu comme ça, murmura-t-il pour expliquer sa gêne.

— Ça fait longtemps que je ne t’ai pas vu sourire, fit Myungsoo en se rapprochant, lui tenant le visage entre ses mains.

 

Sungyeol ne put répondre autrement que par un grand sourire qui s’évanouit aussitôt que son vis-à-vis s’était collé contre lui, le doigt sous son menton. Ses yeux couleur chocolat étaient fixés sur ses lèvres, explicitant clairement ce qu’il comptait faire dans l’immédiat. Il enserra sa taille de ses bras, attendant avec patience le baiser silencieusement promis. Les lèvres moelleuses de Myungsoo à quelques millimètres des siennes… il sentait son souffle contre lui, et Sungyeol avait la pénible impression qu’il faisait exprès de retarder le moment qu’il attendait. Il n’allait pas le laisser le traiter de cette manière alors il fut celui qui amorça le baiser. Le monde ne pouvait pas être plus beau qu’à cet instant. Sungyeol en oubliait presque la maladie qui le rongeait, car pour la première fois depuis des mois il se sentait vivant.

— Ben alors, vous ne venez pas jouer avec nous ? coupa une voix forte.

 

Myungsoo jeta un regard assassin sur Dongwoo qui comprenait peu à peu qu’il venait de rompre un instant intime.

— Désolé, reprit le maître de la glace en reculant, le sourire crispé. On vous appellera quand on va pouvoir manger.

 

En effet, les poissons n’étaient pas encore prêts, Sunggyu et Soohyun ne s’entendant pas sur la façon de les faire cuir. Hoon se tenait à l’écart, ne supportant plus leur querelle. Physiquement. Il en avait la migraine car même leurs pensées étaient suffisamment fortes pour qu’il les ressente malgré lui. Eli était réveillé et sortait à peine du bus qu’il dut assister à leur comédie. Cela n’était pas très réjouissant au réveil.

— Vous avez fini oui ? s’écria-t-il d’une voix forte.

— Tu es déjà debout ? s’étonna Hoon.

— Avec ce foutoir je ne peux pas me reposer peinard. Tant pis, je me coucherai plus tôt ce soir. Où sont les autres ?

— Ils font trempette, répondit sèchement Sunggyu.

 

Eli jeta un œil au lac et vit Dongho jouer avec Kevin et Sungjong à s’éclabousser à grands cris.

— Ils risquent d’attirer d’éventuels ennemis, râla-t-il.

— Oh ça va, souffla Soohyun. Laisse-les profiter un peu, on est suffisamment nombreux pour se défendre s’il se passe quelque chose. Va les rejoindre.

— Sûrement pas, marmonna Eli en s’asseyant près d’eux. J’ai horreur de l’eau.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça sent fort si les cracheurs de feu ne se lavent pas parce qu’ils ont peur de l’eau, se moqua Soohyun.

— On se lave, répliqua Sunggyu, piqué. On n’a pas besoin de s’immerger jusqu’au cou pour ça.

— Sungyeol y va bien, ça ne va pas vous tuer. Vous ne savez pas nager ?

— Sungyeol en a besoin en ce moment. Et puis on ne va pas débattre sur ça non ?

 

Eli ne relevait même plus les moqueries de Soohyun, le regard posé sur Kevin, pensivement. Il avait l’air moins timide, riant de bon cœur avec les plus jeunes, mais il retrouva son sérieux quand il s’aperçut qu’il était observé, s’immobilisant, les yeux dans ceux d’Eli qui en fut troublé.

— C’est quoi son problème à ce gamin ? siffla le cracheur de feu. Il n’est pas obligé de me regarder comme si j’étais coupable de quelque chose.

— Mais tu es coupable de quelque chose, répondit Soohyun. Tu l’as blessé sans raison.

— Oh ça va !

 

Ils virent Sungyeol et Myungsoo revenir de leur petite escapade en solitaire et s’envelopper d’une couverture pour se sécher. Ils s’assirent près du feu et Sungyeol posa sa tête contre l’épaule de son compagnon, regardant les flammes d’un air somnolant. Les poissons grillaient bien, et peu à peu les autres garçons sortaient de l’eau, prenaient une couverture, et rejoignaient les autres. L’air sombre, Eli tendit vivement une brochette à Kevin qui eut un léger mouvement de recul sous la surprise.

— Tiens, et arrête de me regarder comme si tu voulais que je me sente coupable. Prends ça pour des excuses et fiche-moi la paix !

 

Les yeux ronds, Kevin ne put répondre à cela, forcé d’accepter le poisson grillé. Dans une humeur noire le cracheur de feu lui tourna le dos pour retourner à l’intérieur du bus.

— Et moi alors ? fit Dongho. Je suis aussi sa victime.

— Je ne lui ai rien dit, murmura Kevin en donnant sa brochette à son jeune ami.

— Tu le troubles, railla Soohyun.

— On s’en fout, coupa Woohyun. On a faim.

— Tu as préparé la bouffe ? coupa Sunggyu. Non, tu n’as rien foutu, alors tu patientes. Il va falloir que tu comprennes le sens de la vie en communauté.

— En attendant, celui qui vivait seul jusqu’ici c’est toi, répliqua le jeune homme. C’est toi qui as le plus à apprendre.

— D’ici quelques jours on va tous s’aimer, intervint Dongwoo, mettant fin à l’échange qui était prêt à se changer en dispute. Prenez exemple sur Sungyeol et Myungsoo.

— Mais pas trop quand même, fit Soohyun instinctivement.

 

Le brasier s’intensifia soudainement. Sunggyu se tourna aussitôt, surpris, vers Sungyeol. Ce-dernier se redressa, le regard aussi stupéfait que les autres.

— Désolé ! s’exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds. C’est juste que… si ma relation avec Myungsoo pose un problème à quelqu’un…

— Aucun problème, murmura Soohyun qui avait pâli.

— Ce n’était pas voulu, rougit Sungyeol.

— Et ce serait bien si tu évitais de recommencer, dit Myungsoo, les sourcils froncés. Ça t’affaiblit quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs, tu n’as pas besoin de ça.

— Combien de temps tu vas tenir avec une telle forme ? demanda Hoya pour changer le ton de la conversation.

— Je ne sais pas, c’est nouveau pour moi.

— Surtout qu’il y a beaucoup de chemin à faire, ajouta Hoon. Il faut économiser nos forces.

— En tout cas on a un peu plus d’eau dans notre stock, dit Dongwoo. Il y a une source non loin de là qui est potable donc j’ai fait le plein.

 

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de finir de manger et de se préparer avant de partir à nouveau pour une longue route. Eli était déjà au volant et il attendit patiemment que tout le monde soit remonté. Le feu fut éteint, les diverses affaires ramassées, les garçons rhabillés. Tout le monde reprit sa place, Sungyeol au fond, s’allongeant pour se reposer après ces quelques heures à l’extérieur. Tandis que le conducteur démarrait, Sunggyu discutait longuement avec Hoon de la marche à suivre, car il fallait pouvoir gérer la question du temps du voyage : ils ne savaient pas si leur malade allait tenir jusqu’au bout, mais c’était le pari qu’ils s’étaient fixés.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ah ! soupira bruyamment Woohyun. On s’ennuie tellement dans ce tas de ferrailles !

— Reste assis, ce serait déjà pas mal, râla Sunggyu en lui attrapant un pan de sa chemise pour le faire asseoir à ses côtés.

 

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que Sungyeol ne cessait de gigoter dans son lit de fortune. La fièvre était revenue aussi vite qu’elle était partie et pour l’instant l’aide apportée par Sunggyu ou Kevin n’arrangeait pas grand-chose. Jaeseop apporta une gourde remplie d’eau à Myungsoo pour qu’il l’apaise un peu. L’ambiance était un peu tendue, surtout qu’ils n’avaient pas l’habitude de rester enfermés trop longtemps au même endroit. Au bout d’un certain temps, le bus en mouvement devenait inconfortable.

— Je crois que je vais me sentir mal, se plaignit Dongho en ouvrant une fenêtre. Je n’aurais jamais dû manger ces baies.

— Il n’y avait rien de toxique dans ces baies, se défendit Hoon.

— On n’en doute pas, fit Soohyun en caressant la tête de son frère. C’est Flammèche qui conduit mal.

— Tu ne sais pas garder les roues droites ? renchérit Sunggyu directement à l’adresse du conducteur.

— Et puis tu es sûr d’être dans la bonne direction ? reprit Soohyun.

— C’est vrai ça. A l’ouest, c’est vague.

— Tu sais au moins où est l’ouest ?

 

Les joues d’Eli étaient en feu et il semblait bouillir de l’intérieur de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Soohyun et Sunggyu lui lançaient des piques. Ils semblaient libérer leur frustration ainsi, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Eli pila violemment, surprenant tous les passagers dont certains étaient debout. Il y eut quelques chutes, quelques coups dans les fauteuils d’en face, manquant de casser quelques nez ou causer quelques commotions. Sungyeol roula dans les bras de Myungsoo qui adressa un juron bien senti vers le chauffeur, le visage furieux.

— Ça ne va pas la tête, espèce de con sans cervelle ? hurla-t-il d’une voix stridente.

— Les deux abrutis, fit Eli la voix devenue plus rauque. Si vous voulez régler des comptes, on sort et je vous en colle une illico presto et je laisserai vos carcasses gentiment pourrir sur le bas-côté histoire de repartir illico presto.

— Si vous pouviez vous calmer ça arrangerait tout le monde, se fâcha Jaeseop. Si vous vous en foutez de Sungyeol, cassez-vous, on ne vous oblige à rien.

— Et quand je dis que notre destination est l’ouest, c’est que je sais que c’est par là, ajouta Hoon. Et je saurai bien vite quel chemin prendre.

— Et ne te laisse pas démonter par les remarques puériles des autres, fit Hoya en donnant un coup à l’arrière de la tête d’Eli. Vous êtes tarés, le moindre accident pourrait nous être fatal.

— Désolés… marmonnèrent simultanément les trois fautifs.

— Encore un coup comme ça et je vous plante un couteau dans la gorge, fulmina Myungsoo en réinstallant Sungyeol sur la banquette.

— Si vous vous ennuyez, essayez de mettre au point des plans stratégiques pour organiser notre voyage, conclut Hoon, ce qui mit fin à la discussion. Montrez-vous responsables, vous qui êtes les plus âgés.

 

Quelqu’un laissa échapper « ah les cracheurs de feu » mais personne ne le releva. Après vingt minutes d’un long silence, ils remarquèrent que les arbres aux alentours s’éparpillaient peu à peu et ils commencèrent à apercevoir quelques habitations abandonnées. Ils arrivaient dans les restes d’un village, alors Eli ralentit l’allure du bus, analysant les lieux avec précaution. Les autres étaient également sur le qui-vive, guettant la moindre suspicion de vie humaine. Avec stupeur, le chauffeur vit que la route était barrée par des poutres en bois : il dut s’arrêter subitement. Des silhouettes apparurent, sortant des vieilles bâtisses, à la fois craintives et menaçantes. Eli ouvrit la porte du bus, laissant Soohyun sortir en premier, bien que celui-ci ne sache pas trop à quoi s’en tenir. Les habitants des lieux étaient de simples familles, avec des femmes et des enfants. Soohyun ne percevait pas d’individus particulièrement puissants ou être capables de lutter contre eux, mais il voyait les hommes tenter de se montrer le plus imposant possible, et il comprit que c’était un moyen de défense.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda sèchement celui qui semblait être le plus âgé du groupe.

— Nous voulons juste passer, expliqua calmement le jeune homme en levant les mains en signe de paix.

— Combien êtes-vous dans cette machine ?

— Quatorze. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Sauriez-vous par hasard où trouver le centre scientifique le plus proche ? tenta-t-il.

— Jamais entendu parler. Vous êtes venus nous piller ? reprit le vieil homme, suspicieux.

— Non, répondit aussitôt Soohyun alors qu’il fut rejoint par Hoon. Nous devons simplement emprunter la route qui mène à l’ouest et trouver ce centre au plus vite.

— Le passage n’est ouvert que contre la taxe demandée, intervint un autre homme, taillé comme une armoire.

— Et demandée par qui ? fit Eli d’une voix forte, perdant patience, après être sorti à son tour.

— Vous devez payer le passage aux habitants du village.

— Rien que ça, rit Eli. Tu ne te fous pas de ma gueule ? Vous nous accusez de vouloir vous piller mais au final c’est vous qui nous volez.

— Si tu n’es pas content, tu fais demi-tour.

 

Intrigués, Dongwoo et Sunggyu sortirent eux aussi, assistant directement à l’échange tendu.

— Si je te crame le cul, ça te va comme taxe ? reprit Eli.

— C’est un cracheur de feu, firent quelques murmures inquiets.

— On ne peut pas trouver un accord ? demanda Dongwoo, voulant calmer la situation.

 

Mais Eli et l’homme semblaient sur le point de se battre. Le cracheur de feu avait un air satisfait sur le visage.

— Tu dois avoir un piètre pouvoir, gros tas, comme tout ton village. Vous n’êtes pas capables de percevoir les nôtres.

— Calme tes ardeurs, fit Sunggyu en lui attrapant le bras. Il y a des enfants et il faut bien qu’ils se protègent contre des dégénérés dans ton genre.

— Je n’ai pas peur de toi, répliqua l’homme en sortant une arme à feu à large canon. Pas besoin de savoir créer une flamme pour t’exploser la cervelle.

— Ne me tente pas, gros tas.

 

Sentant que cela risquait d’aller trop loin pour des broutilles, Dongwoo se mit entre les deux partis, les mains levées vers les deux directions.

— On se calme, je suis sûr qu’on peut bien s’entendre.

— Je ne crois pas non, répondit Sunggyu faiblement, les yeux posés sur l’arme qui les menaçait.

— Allons, vous pensiez la même chose d’Eli. Alors que maintenant…

— On ne s’entend toujours pas, rappela Soohyun.

— C’est vrai, concéda le maître de la glace. Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’on est dans le même bateau.

— On est dans un bus, coupa Eli, sceptique. Pourquoi tu me parles de bateau ?

— C’est une expression, expliqua Soohyun en le regardant étrangement.

 

Il y eut un long silence embarrassé où les yeux de tous étaient posés sur Eli qui se mit à rire soudainement.

— Ha ha… je le savais.

 

Sunggyu soupira longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

— Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir nous laisser passer sans rien attendre en retour. Le peu que nous possédons nous en avons besoin.

— Nous ne faisons pas confiance aux cracheurs de feu, répliqua un autre homme vivement.

— Ne nous obligez pas à nous servir de nos pouvoirs pour ouvrir le passage de force.

 

Beaucoup de villageois prirent aussitôt peur, prenant cette remarque pour une menace.

— Cela vous plait de dominer les autres par la force n’est-ce pas ?

— Toi aussi t’es un cracheur de feu !

— Vous êtes des monstres !

— Sans cœur !

 

Soohyun regarda Eli et Sunggyu d’un air compatissant. Les deux cracheurs de feu prenaient ces attaques verbales sans broncher. Eli ferma même les yeux en soupirant. Il était évident que ces gens déversaient leur haine contre eux avec virulence, témoignant de leur peur, simplement à cause de leur maîtrise du feu qui leur avait été donnée à la naissance.

— Celui-ci est un maître de la glace, fit une voix en pointant Dongwoo.

— Ils ne sont pas mieux !

— Repartez d’où vous venez !

 

Dongwoo battit des paupières, surpris. Contrairement à ce qu’avait affirmé Eli, ils étaient capables d’identifier les facultés particulières de chacun, et ils avaient réussi à le cerner à son tour alors qu’il n’avait rien demandé.

— On veut juste passer, rien de plus, insista Hoon qui se sentait mal pour ses camarades.

 

Certains villageois avaient ramassés des cailloux, prêts à les jeter. Alors Eli retourna à sa place au volant du bus, suivi par Sunggyu et Dongwoo. Tous les trois demeuraient silencieux. Le véhicule démarra à grand bruit et Hoon parvint à convaincre les chefs du village de ne pas prendre de risque et d’ouvrir le passage, même si c’était à contre cœur. Soohyun et lui retournèrent dans le bus, mal à l’aise, et Eli ne tarda pas à partir, sans rien dire, les yeux rivés vers l’horizon. Dongho, lui, regardait les gens par la fenêtre. Lui, comme les autres, n’avaient pas voulu intervenir, jugeant que cela aurait risqué d’empiré la situation, mais ils n’avaient pas perdu une miette de ce qu’il s’était passé. Les villageois suivaient le bus du regard comme s’il avait menacé leurs vies. Les femmes tenaient leurs enfants effrayés contre leurs seins, et ils paraissaient tous bouleversés, celui qui marque l’effroi et le soulagement de personnes qui venaient d’échapper de peu à la mort.

— Je rêve où ils ne s’en sont pris qu’à Eli, Sunggyu et Dongwoo ? fit le plus jeune, stupéfait.

— Cela t’étonne ? marmonna Eli qui retenait sa colère.

 

Sunggyu s’était rassis à sa place en silence, regardant au loin par la fenêtre, s’isolant du reste du groupe. Dongwoo, lui, installé au bout de la banquette à côté du cracheur de feu, essayait de paraître de bonne humeur mais il n’arrivait pas à cacher qu’il avait été touché. Ce fut Hoon qui donna une explication du comportement des villageois.

— Il y a des gens qui font des distinctions entre les différentes facultés que nous pouvons maîtriser. Il y a les pouvoirs qui témoignent d’une maîtrise du cerveau sur notre corps, sur le physique : pouvoir se dédoubler, ou encore se déplacer à une vitesse surnaturelle, pouvoir transporter son corps d’un endroit à un autre en un battement de cil, ou encore pouvoir déplacer des objets par la pensée. A l’inverse, il y a des pouvoirs comme créer une flamme, ou de la glace, tout cela sort de nulle part… c’est quelque chose qu’ils ne comprennent pas. Ceux qui maîtrisent des éléments en général sont craints, car les éléments relèvent de la nature, et l’homme ne peut pas être son égal. Les cracheurs de feu font particulièrement peur car le feu est destructeur. Ils sont rejetés la plupart du temps parce qu’on en a peur, ou bien ils profitent de cette supériorité pour s’imposer comme leader d’un groupe.

 

Ils regardèrent alternativement Eli, Sunggyu, Sungyeol, mais aussi Dongwoo et Kevin, les cinq maîtres des éléments du bus. La plupart des garçons ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il existait une telle discrimination, et cela expliquait en partie leur comportement continuellement sur la défensive. Myungsoo caressait tendrement les cheveux de Sungyeol qui semblait plus apaisé. Il n’ouvrit les yeux que quand un tissu humide vint essuyer son front, épongeant les perles de sueur nées de la fièvre.

— Je trouve que Hoon est bien plus effrayant, reprit Dongho. Etre capable d’entrer dans le cerveau des gens et le manipuler… c’est beaucoup plus dangereux.

— Je te fais peur ?

— Non, sourit le jeune homme. Ton air doux est un piège.

— De toute façon on n’y peut rien, conclut Hoya, installé de tout son long sur une banquette. Le monde s’est fermé et les gens ont des préjugés, ils ont peur des autres. On connait bien ce sentiment. On n’a pas le temps de s’en soucier.

 

Dongwoo soupira bruyamment. Il avait l’air fatigué.

— Je n’y suis pas habitué, murmura-t-il. C’est blessant.

— Tu es si sociable et pourtant tu as eu peu de contact avec autrui, constata Sunggyu. Tu es vraiment bizarre.

 

Le maître de la glace bascula en arrière, posa sa tête sur les genoux de son voisin qui se paralysa sous la surprise.

— Je suis sociable mais j’ai appris que tout le monde n’était pas comme ça et qu’il fallait que je me méfie pour survivre. Surtout des clans. Mais celui qu’on forme n’est-il pas atypique ? Personne n’a été forcé, et même si certains d’entre nous aiment bien se charrier on ne s’entretue pas, au contraire, sans vraiment se connaître on a décidé de s’allier pour sauver un camarade qu’on ne connaissait pas mieux. Cela me redonne foi en l’humanité. Pas toi ?

— T’es mignon d’une certaine manière, sourit Sunggyu.

— Toi aussi Flammèche.

— Oh pitié, grommela Eli.

— Ce voyage me plait aussi ! s’exclama Dongho.

— On est une belle brochette, ajouta Woohyun en donnant un coup de coude à Kiseop qui somnolait.

 

Il se tourna également vers Sungjong, qui s’était installé au plus près de Sungyeol, assistant Myungsoo dans les soins. Le jeune cloneur regardait avec admiration Kevin tenter de rafraichir du bout des doigts le front du malade.

— Qu’est-ce que vous pensez qu’on va trouver dans ce centre scientifique ? demanda Soohyun pour changer de conversation.

— Il faut déjà qu’on le trouve, marmonna Eli.

— On le trouvera, fit Hoon. Je le sais.

— Et s’il n’y a pas les réponses qu’on cherche ? interrogea Sungjong avec inquiétude.

— On n’a pas d’autre option que d’y croire, assura Hoon. Mes sens me disent qu’on est sur la bonne voie.

 

**xXx**

 

            La deuxième journée de route ne connut pas d’autres évènements marquants, et comme la nuit dernière, Eli fit un détour par un petit chemin, s’enfonçant dans la forêt pour se mettre à l’abri des regards. Ils s’organisèrent pour faire des rondes, excluant Eli et Sungyeol, afin de pouvoir dormir en toute sécurité. Kiseop et Sungjong prirent le premier quart, l’un installé sur le toit du bus, l’autre près du feu de camp qu’ils avaient fait pour le dîner. Certains étaient restés dans le bus pour dormir tandis que les autres avaient préféré s’étendre sur la mousse contre les arbres ou près du feu. Hoon s’était roulé en boule dans le creux des branches d’un chêne et Eli s’était installé face à lui, assis contre un tronc, se laissant bercer par les bruits naturels et harmonieux de la forêt en pleine nuit. Woohyun était tranquillement allongé dans l’herbe et il n’était pas le seul. Dongwoo était étalé de tout son long à deux mètres de lui, les bras en croix, et Sunggyu était entre eux, comme si tous les trois s’étaient endormis sans s’en rendre compte, là ils où s’étaient installés pour dîner quelques heures plus tôt. Soohyun était de l’autre côté du feu alors que son frère était resté dans le bus. Naturellement, Sungyeol était à sa place, profondément endormi, et Myungsoo s’était glissé entre le dossier de la banquette et lui. Ils étaient serrés l’un contre l’autre mais ils s’en contentaient et ils se sentaient bien ainsi. Kevin était allongé dans la banquette la plus proche, à l’affût du moindre problème, tout comme Jaeseop qui discuta jusqu’à tardivement avec Hoya. Ils s’étaient portés volontaires pour faire le deuxième tour de garde et ils n’étaient pas spécialement fatigués, après tout ils avaient passé la journée à ne rien faire.

           

            Le silence régnait au sein du groupe depuis quelques heures quand Hoon commença à s’agiter.

— Hoonmin…

 

Un chuchotement vint tout doucement lui caresser l’oreille. Quelque part dans son esprit il connaissait cette voix, et cette voix le connaissait.

— Hoonmin.

 

Une voix de femme. Et il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui l’avait jamais appelé comme ça. Il se tourna et retourna dans son sommeil et se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de transpiration coulant le long de sa tempe. Paniqué, il regarda furtivement autour de lui. Tout le monde dormait, semblait-il, Kiseop et Sungjong étaient sur le point d’échanger leur place avec leurs camarades. Hoon vit pourtant une silhouette au loin, fine et élancée, portant une longue jupe qui flottait avec légèreté.

— Maman ? fit Hoon d’une petite voix, le cœur battant la chamade.

 

Eli ouvrit les yeux. Il avait senti son ami s’agiter depuis de longues minutes et il le surveillait de très près, le connaissant depuis des années. Hoon se leva, ne faisant pas attention à lui, intrigué par une présence au loin, mais le cracheur de feu ne vit rien. Le fait qu’il venait d’appeler sa mère l’inquiéta légèrement. Alors il décida de le suivre. Le mouvement alentour avait réveillé Soohyun et intrigué Kiseop. Hoon fit abstraction d’eux, ainsi que de tout le reste tandis qu’Eli emboitait ses pas avec discrétion.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? demanda Soohyun a voix basse.

— Je ne sais pas exactement mais il ne faut pas le laisser s’aventurer seul dans cet état second.

 

Ils le suivirent à trois, sans pour autant tenter de le ressaisir, curieux de voir où cela les menait. Il évoluait à travers les obstacles de la forêt très rapidement, sans contrainte, comme mené par une force surnaturelle.

 

Pour Hoon, il voyait se mère, elle l’avait appelé. Au bout de quelques mètres il s’arrêta brusquement, et les autres restèrent à bonne distance. Le jeune télépathe faisait face à une chouette, posée sur une branche à la hauteur de ses yeux. Si les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu’il se passait car tout était dans la tête de Hoon. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans ceux de l’animal, fusionnant leurs esprits, et soudainement l’âme du jeune homme s’envola. Il se retrouva au-dessus de son propre corps, surplombant toute la forêt. Il avait la même capacité visuelle que le rapace, pouvant quadriller d’un regard des milliers de kilomètres. Alors, il se tourna vers l’ouest. La route semblait longue mais il était là, le centre scientifique, au milieu d’une autre forêt, de l’autre côté de la mer. Il dominait les paysages aux alentours, sur une colline, avec ses murs en pierres noires. La destination finale de leur voyage existait et était si loin. Cela leur prendrait des jours, des semaines. A peine s’était-il rendu compte de cela qu’il retomba dangereusement vers le sol, réintégrant son corps. Le choc fut douloureux, et la chouette s’envola dans un hululement lugubre. Hoon fondit en larmes, comme un enfant qui venait de perdre sa mère, et s’effondra sur le sol. Soohyun fut le premier à l’attraper de justesse et Eli lui palpa le visage, l’air inquiet. Le télépathe s’était rendormi.

— Il vient d’avoir une vision, expliqua Kiseop en regardant le ciel, là où l’oiseau avait disparu. Ça lui est déjà arrivé.

— J’ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Il a vu sa mère ?

— Souvent c’est par elle que ses visions s’annoncent, dit Eli d’une voix douce. Il était très proche d’elle.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Soohyun en serrant Hoon plus fermement contre lui sans s’en rendre compte.

— Il faut que tu comprennes que c’est un traumatisme pour lui, c’est pour ça qu’il montre peu ses émotions. C’est dur pour une femme de survivre dans ce monde. Elle semblait avoir un pouvoir très puissant, au point que les hommes de leur clan se montraient particulièrement envieux. Ils ont commencé à la menacer, elle et son bébé, et quand ils ont décidé d’aller plus loin et qu’elle a refusé de leur céder son corps, ils l’ont lâchement torturée et assassinée, raconta le cracheur de feu tristement. Hoon n’avait que six ans et il a beaucoup souffert auprès d’eux, pire encore quand ils se sont rendus compte qu’il était aussi puissant que sa mère.

 

Soohyun avait pâli mais il ne commenta pas ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il se rendit compte également que malgré le caractère pas facile qu’il avait montré jusqu’ici, Eli tenait beaucoup à ses amis et se souciait d’eux. Il souleva Hoon, toujours endormi, et ils rentrèrent au campement.

 

Jaeseop et Hoya attendaient, adossés à la carrosserie du bus, et Sungjong était déjà rentré dormir. Soohyun déposa tendrement le télépathe au creux de son arbre. Il avait l’air plus paisible à présent. Les mains sur les hanches, il ne savait que penser de cette petite aventure imprévue. Il se retourna vers le feu où il vit Eli rire silencieusement. Il semblerait que Woohyun, Sunggyu et Dongwoo s’étaient rapprochés durant leur sommeil, notamment le maître de la glace qui s’était collé contre le cracheur de feu comme un koala s’accroche à sa branche. Il suffit à Eli de pousser légèrement Woohyun vers Sunggyu, le plaquant contre son dos, pour que ce-dernier se retrouve pris en sandwich entre les deux. Soohyun ne put se retenir de rire à son tour, tapant dans la main d’Eli d’un air complice.

— Voilà mon Gyu, se moqua Eli. Fais-toi des amis.

 

Et il partit se recoucher avec le sourire avant que des pensées plus sérieuses vinrent le faire réfléchir. Hoon avait vu quelque chose, et il fallait attendre le lendemain avant qu’il ne leur explique de quoi il s’agissait exactement. Il n’espérait qu’une chose : que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.


	6. Chapter 6

            Il faisait chaud. Etonnamment chaud alors que le jour était à peine levé et que le feu s’était consumé. Sunggyu n’ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite ; cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait pas aussi bien dormi. Un léger souffle venait caresser son cou et il se rendit peu à peu compte qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger. Un bras s’était refermé autour de sa taille. Deux bras même. Et un de ses genoux était prisonnier d’une jambe qui n’était pas la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba avec stupeur sur les paupières closes de Dongwoo qui le tenait fermement accroché, mais il n’était pas le seul car une autre chaleur humaine se pressait contre son dos, et il se demanda à qui appartenait ce souffle et cette main qui s’était glissée sous son bras. Sunggyu tourna légèrement la tête et reconnut les boucles noires de Woohyun. Il mit un moment à assimiler le fait qu’il s’était retrouvé serré entre les deux. Lui qui avait toujours été si seul, il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il s’était lié, dans ce voyage, avec deux pots de colle. Il avait bien rencontré Eli et sa bande plusieurs fois mais Woohyun s’était toujours effacé en groupe, laissant Eli gérer toutes les rencontres qu’ils pouvaient faire avec son caractère de feu, Hoon qui tempérait un peu, ou Hoya qui lui remontait les bretelles sans grande conviction. Paradoxalement, alors qu’ils étaient plus nombreux, Woohyun laissait libre court à sa personnalité moins naïve mais aussi ouverte que celle de Dongwoo.

 

Sunggyu ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation, il était si différent d’eux, habitué à être rejeté par les autres. Durant cinq minutes, il les laissa consciemment dormir contre lui, mais il vint un moment où cela devenait gênant pour lui. D’une succession de gestes vifs et simultanés de tours de jambes et de coudes, il se défit d’eux d’une manière un peu plus brutale qu’il ne l’aurait vraiment voulu, réveillant Woohyun à coup de coude dans le nez et Dongwoo avec un genou dans le ventre. Il s’assit, rougissant, et remarqua Soohyun en face de lui, réveillé, qui n’avait rien loupé.

— C’était trop mignon la façon dont tu les regardais, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

— Ne te moque pas, dit Sunggyu sèchement.

— Je ne me moque pas, répondit Soohyun. Je commence à comprendre combien tu as été seul durant des années. Moi j’avais Dongho.

— T’étais obligé de me frapper ? pleurnicha Woohyun en se tenant le nez.

— Tu n’avais qu’à pas me coller, se défendit Sunggyu.

— Le givré s’est rendormi, constata Soohyun avec surprise.

 

Ou plutôt, il ne s’était jamais vraiment réveillé. Le coup l’avait fait gémir mais il n’avait pas ouvert les yeux et s’était tourné de l’autre côté, pensant inconsciemment que c’était plus sûr. Sunggyu se pencha sur lui, vérifiant qu’il était dans son état normal. Il dormait tout simplement.

 

Une agitation vint troubler le calme matinal. Kevin apparut à la porte de bus, cherchant quelqu’un du regard, l’air très inquiet.

— Sunggyu ! s’exclama-t-il. C’est Sungyeol, il… il bouillonne.

— Il bouillonne ? répéta Woohyun, perplexe.

— Son feu est si incontrôlable que sa main vient de s’enflammer.

 

Sunggyu se leva précipitamment et rejoignit Kevin à l’intérieur du bus. Au fond, Sungjong était le seul à paraître paniqué : Dongho dormait la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés. Sungyeol avait le bras levé, regardant sa main qui brûlait d’elle-même dans une espèce de contemplation hypnotique alors que Myungsoo était collé à la paroi du bus, le teint blême. Sunggyu attrapa la main de son camarade. Ils n’étaient que deux à sentir le pouvoir du cracheur de feu s’exercer sur l’autre, et les spectateurs ne virent que la flamme disparaître lentement. Dans l’esprit de Sungyeol et Sunggyu, c’était autre chose. Le cœur du pouvoir de Sungyeol était instable, le jeune homme ne pouvait donc pas contrôler son feu qui s’embrasait dans tout son corps, augmentant sa température, se manifestant contre la volonté de son maître. Sunggyu, qui avait la maîtrise totale de son propre feu, parvenait à tempérer celui de son comparse par un simple contact. Ce procédé était sans douleur, sans violence, au contraire Sungyeol se sentait apaisé quand son aîné lui portait assistance, mais cette aide ne pouvait durer indéfiniment. Sungyeol ne pouvait pas être dépendant d’un autre cracheur de feu pour survivre. Ils ne se disaient pas grand-chose, et Sunggyu ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais il s’était attaché à son cadet, et c’était réciproque. Sungyeol n’avait pas besoin de lui dire merci.

— Tu as des grands yeux très expressifs, dit l’aîné à voix haute.

 

Les autres ne comprirent pas pourquoi il faisait cette remarque, excepté Myungsoo peut-être, qui savait très bien comment son ami exprimait sa reconnaissance quand il n’avait pas la force de dire quelque chose.

— Je peux t’appeler frère ? demanda Sungyeol dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

— Bien sûr.

 

Sungjong partit chercher de l’eau dans le coffre, constatant par la même occasion qu’il ne leur restait que quelques gourdes et qu’il fallait se réapprovisionner. Ils se privaient un maximum pour le cracheur de feu malade mais lorsqu’il entendit cette nouvelle il refusa d’avaler une gorgée.

— On va se ravitailler dans la journée. On trouvera une source ou une ville, assura Sunggyu. Si tu refuses de boire, il y en a un là qui te veille depuis des semaines qui ne va pas être d’accord.

— Si tu ne bois pas je te force, intervint Eli à l’autre bout du bus. Au pire, nous, on peut sucer les glaçons des maîtres de la glace.

 

Tous ceux qui étaient témoins de la scène regardèrent Eli, choqués par ses propos. Le seul maître de la glace présent rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. Le cracheur de feu ne comprit que plus tard le double sens de ses mots interprétés par de jeunes hommes conscients de leurs besoins. Il sortit sans rien dire, décidant d’aller réveiller Hoon. Il fut presque déçu de voir que Soohyun avait eu cette idée avant lui. Hoon était sorti de son sommeil en larmes, se demandant ce qu’il faisait là. Soohyun était près de lui, rassurant.

— Tu nous as fait peur hier soir.

— J’ai vu… murmura Hoon en essayant du mieux possible de maîtriser sa voix. J’ai vu ce que l’on cherche.

— Ce que l’on cherche ?

— C’est sombre, et inquiétant, mais ça existe.

— Parce que tu en doutais ? demanda Eli.

— J’avais entendu des rumeurs, des échos… maintenant je l’ai vu de mes propres yeux et je peux t’y guider avec plus de précision.

— Certains penseraient qu’une vision ne constitue pas une preuve, plaisanta le cracheur de feu.

 

Le regard froid que lui porta son ami lui fit comprendre qu’il n’avait pas le cœur à rire et qu’il ne devait pas douter de ses pouvoirs.

— Alors finissons de réveiller tout le monde – du moins ceux qui sont dehors – et partons immédiatement, reprit Eli.

— Le voyage sera long, annonça Hoon.

— On le sait.

— Mais vraiment très long, au moins trois semaines, insista-t-il, le teint pâle. Je ne suis pas sûr que Sungyeol tienne le coup.

 

Soohyun lui prit la main, sentait qu’il paniquait.

— Tu as été le premier à y croire. Tu es juste affaibli par ta vision. Ça ira : on arrivera à temps, ou plutôt, Sungyeol tiendra. On n’a pas d’autre choix.

 

Vingt-et-un jours. Tiendrait-il seulement pendant vingt-et-un jours ?

 

Hoon reposa sa tête sur l’épaule de Soohyun, les lèvres tremblantes. Il allait lui falloir un moment avant de remettre ses idées en place. Eli partit réveiller Dongwoo à coups de pied, et il mit longtemps avant d’y arriver. Hoya dut pointer le nez hors du bus pour lui donner un coup de main tandis que Dongho et Sungjong faisait l’animation à l’intérieur, avec pour unique but de faire changer les idées à Sungyeol qui semblait aller mieux. Ils inventèrent un jeu pour la route alors qu’Eli s’installait au volant. Hoya se pencha à son oreille.

— On va manquer d’eau déjà.

— On va sûrement arriver dans une ville dans la journée. On fera quelques patrouilles pour voir ce qu’on peut prendre.

 

Dongwoo, quant à lui, à peine réveillé, semblait ailleurs quand il entra dans le bus et il vint se laisser tomber à côté de Sunggyu.

— J’ai bien dormi ! lui dit-il.

— Tu m’en diras tant, marmonna le cracheur de feu dont la fin de la phrase venait de se perdre dans le grondement du moteur qui démarrait.

 

Assis sur sa banquette, Sungyeol était complètement immobile, les yeux fixant un point à l’horizon. Myungsoo était à ses côtés, la main posée sur son dos, l’apaisant du mieux qu’il pouvait. Hoon s’était installé au fond, près d’eux, les regardant tristement. Non loin, les deux plus jeunes apprenaient à Kiseop et AJ le nouveau jeu qu’ils avaient trouvé : les pouces relevés, ils devaient parier un chiffre entre zéro et huit, et si le chiffre correspondait avec le nombre de pouces levés, le gagnant retirait une main. Ils devaient parier un chiffre chacun leur tour, et chacun baissait un ou deux pouces de façon stratégique. Celui qui avait parié le bon nombre de pouces levés retirait une main du jeu et le gagnant était celui qui avait réussi à s’extraire du jeu. Ils en devenaient bruyants, comme s’ils jouaient leur vie, et cela ne sembla pas déranger Sungyeol, bien au contraire.

— Cap pour la grande ville ! s’exclama Eli. Dans mes souvenirs il y en a une à quelques kilomètres.

— T’es sûr ? demanda Soohyun, sceptique. J’ai cru comprendre que ton sens de l’orientation était médiocre.

— Ne recommence pas à me chercher toi ou je te mets dans la soute.

 

Hoon, au fond du bus, n’était pas entièrement remis de ses émotions. Le regard insistant, il ne lâchait pas Sungyeol des yeux, et son vis-à-vis le lui rendait en toute innocence. Le cracheur de feu était confortablement assis, les jambes étendues sur la banquette et recouvertes par une couverture. Il semblait apaisé pour le moment mais l’air inquiet de Hoon l’intriguait. Myungsoo aussi fixait le télépathe, interrogateur. Il avait quelque chose en tête mais n’osait pas le leur dire, car il n’était pas comme à son habitude. Il avait toujours été mystérieux depuis leur première rencontre, mais là quelque chose clochait. Au bout d’un moment, il se tourna vers Myungsoo, le regard éloquent.

— Je dois te parler, dit-il fermement.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Sungyeol.

— Repose-toi, lui murmura Myungsoo en se levant pour s’installer plus vers l’avant, hors de portée des oreilles du cracheur de feu.

— C’est mauvais signe quand on commence à murmurer derrière mon dos, soupira-t-il à l’adresse de Sungjong tandis que les deux autres s’éloignaient.

 

Sungjong aussi avait l’air inquiet, son esprit s’écartant de son jeu en suivant Hoon et Myungsoo du regard. Le télépathe s’assit à côté du téléporteur et il commença à lui raconter sa vision, insistant bien sur la réalité de la durée du voyage. Ils savaient que ça allait être long, ils savaient depuis le début qu’ils jouaient contre le temps. Mais Myungsoo était-il conscient qu’on pouvait perdre à ce jeu-là ?

— Je sais combien tu es attaché à Sungyeol. Pas la peine de vous connaître depuis des années pour comprendre votre relation, et j’ai certaines facilités pour comprendre l’esprit des hommes. Et je ne doute pas que ces sentiments ont contribué à le maintenir en vie jusqu’ici, mais si nous n’arrivons pas à temps, si Sungyeol ne parvient pas à tenir malgré toute notre aide et notre bonne volonté, comment pourras-tu surmonter tout ça ?

— Il faudra qu’il tienne, répondit Myungsoo d’une voix blanche. On n’a pas le choix.

— Tu as l’air de tellement y croire. As-tu réfléchi à ce qu’il se passerait si on échoue ?

— On ne peut pas échouer, insista le jeune homme avec un éclair dans les yeux.

— Réfléchis bien à cela, sinon sa perte te détruirait.

 

Les lèvres pincées, Myungsoo alla reprendre sa place sous le regard interrogateur de Sungyeol. Sans rien lui dire de sa discussion avec Hoon, il lui embrassa le front, ce qui évita d’éventuelles questions.

 

Sungjong et Dongho avaient de leur côté trouvé un nouveau jeu, devinant ce que l’autre voyait par la fenêtre. Ils entraînaient Kiseop avec eux, mais aussi AJ qui cherchait à sortir de l’ennui. Mais au bout de trente minutes, le jeu en lui-même devenait ennuyeux, puisqu’ils ne voyaient que des arbres, des pierres ou des nuages.

— J’aperçois maintenant quelque chose de… carré ! s’exclama Sungjong.

— T’as de la poussière dans les yeux, c’est toujours la même chose depuis tout à l’heure, se moqua Dongho.

— Non, je vois quelque chose qui surplombe les arbres, quelque chose de gris, quelque chose de bâti par l’homme, insista le cloneur.

— Un building, fit Kiseop qui regardait dans la même direction que son camarade.

 

Tous se tournèrent du côté que Sungjong fixait avec tant d’insistance. Ils voyaient les cimes se faire moins abondantes et des constructions humaines de plusieurs mètres de haut étaient à présent bien visibles, vestiges de l’homme à son apogée. Il y avait bel et bien une ville importante dans ce secteur. Elle semblait plus grande que celle où ils s’étaient rencontrés quelques jours plus tôt, et d’autant plus fascinante. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu’ils allaient rencontrer, c’était toujours dangereux de s’aventurer dans les restes de ce qui avait fait la fierté de l’homme à l’époque où il était encore civilisé. Il allait leur falloir être prudents et ne pas trop traîner ; éviter de se mettre à la vue de tous car on ne savait pas avec quel type d’individu on pouvait être confronté. La plupart des membres du groupe se raidirent à l’approche de la ville. Pour l’instant, ils ne voyaient aucun être vivant à portée de vue mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils n’étaient pas déjà observés ou même qu’il n’y avait personne dans cet endroit qui regorgeait de cachettes. Au premier abord, ils avaient face à eux une ville fantôme où les grondements du moteur résonnaient dans les rues jonchées de carcasses de véhicules de toutes tailles, de déchets, de restes de tôle, de morceaux de plastique… Eli devait manier prudemment le bus entre tout ceci et il se débrouillait d’une main de maître. Avec un peu de chance, ils passeraient inaperçus même si le bruit du moteur excluait cette hypothèse – du moins espéraient-ils que les habitants cachés les laissent tranquilles, supposant qu’en retour eux-mêmes ne se mêlent pas de leurs affaires, comme un accord tacite de non-agression mutuelle. Lorsqu’il le put, Eli prit les petites rues et chercha un endroit où ils puissent s’installer en toute discrétion.

 

Concentré sur la route, Eli ne perdait de vue aucun détail. Enfin, il aperçut ce qu’il cherchait et s’engouffra dans un passage souterrain. Il n’alla pas trop profondément afin de ne pas se retrouver dans le noir complet : c’était un ancien parking à plusieurs niveaux. Il n’était pas vide, il subsistait quelques voitures rongées par le temps et pillées au fur et à mesure des années, mais aucune trace de vie humaine. Eli se gara dans un coin stratégique où ils avaient une vue d’ensemble sur tout le niveau afin d’éviter d’être pris par surprise. Avant de s’éparpiller, il leur fallait mettre en place un plan bien réfléchit pour faire au plus vite et ne pas rester trop longtemps dans une place aussi dangereuse. Tous s’étaient redressés de leur siège, hormis Sungyeol.

— Nous avons besoin d’eau en priorité, dit Soohyun. Mais si vous trouvez des choses qui pourront nous être utiles, n’hésitez pas à les ramener.

— Nous partons en groupe de deux, ajouta Eli, mais certains d’entre vous resteront ici pour surveiller les environs. Evitons que les enfants ne se mettent en danger, donc les gamins s’occuperont du malade. Et par « gamins » je veux dire le mioche dont on ne sait pas vraiment s’il sait utiliser sa psychokinésie, mon mioche à moi cloneur et le petit givré au cas où notre Yeollie pique une crise.

— Tu pourrais nous appeler par nos prénoms, rougit Kevin.

— Je pars avec Hoya, parce que je n’ai confiance en personne d’autre, continua le cracheur de feu. Pour le reste, débrouillez-vous.

— On fait équipe ? demanda Dongwoo à Sunggyu qui haussa les épaules avec un air résigné.

 

Hoon et Soohyun partirent également ensemble, de même que Kiseop et AJ, laissant Myungsoo et Woohyun ne pas avoir le choix. Le téléporteur embrassa furtivement Sungyeol avant de partir et chaque groupe prit une direction différente une fois sortis du souterrain. Ils devaient revenir dans le bus avant le coucher du soleil car la nuit une ville était plus dangereuse que pendant la journée.

 

Sungyeol était assis sur sa banquette, regardant Myungsoo s’éloigner. Les doigts crispés sur la vieille mousse du siège, il avait le teint blême, comme s’il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une main agréablement froide se posa sur son front et il leva les yeux vers Kevin qui lui souriait.

— C’est un grand garçon, il va revenir bien vite.

— Et nous on va s’emmerder dans ce bus, râla Dongho les mains sur les hanches. Je vais lui en faire voir de la psychokinésie à cette enflure.

— Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Eli ? demanda Sungjong à Kevin.

— Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir quelque chose ? fit le maître de la glace, sèchement.

— Je le connais bien, continua le cloneur avec un sourire compatissant. Tu ne le laisses pas indifférent.

— Magnifique, marmonna Dongho, on va passer la journée à parler de vos histoires de cœur.

 

A l’extérieur du parking, tout était plus silencieux. La ville était complètement muette, excepté quelques sifflements à cause du vent entre les murs. Une fois séparés, les groupes se mirent en quête de provisions avec la plus grande discrétion. Malgré leurs jeunes années, ils avaient appris à vivre dans ce monde sans pitié. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient encore leurs parents, et s’ils étaient encore en vie, ils n’étaient plus liés avec eux depuis au moins dix ans. Avant même qu’un enfant apprenne à marcher, il devait apprendre à survivre. Il n’y avait pas d’école, pas d’insouciance ; ils étaient leurs propres professeurs. Ils savaient comment se déplacer en ville sans se faire voir. Ils savaient quels étaient les lieux les plus intéressants à fouiller. Soohyun et Hoon avaient pris la direction des petites rues, peut-être était-ce le duo qui risquait le moins avec leurs pouvoirs mentaux. Le télépathe était aux aguets mais Soohyun, lui, avait une expression bien sombre. Les muscles tendus, il semblait ravaler une colère qui durait depuis qu’ils étaient sortis du bus.

— Comment ose-t-il insulter mon frère ? dit-il enfin. Qu’il aille se faire foutre cet enflammé.

— Eli est comme ça, répondit Hoon avec un sourire. Ne prends pas trop à cœur ce qu’il peut dire.

— Il ne fait confiance qu’à Hoya hein ? C’est sympa pour toi, ou pour les autres qui le suivaient depuis le début.

— Contrairement à toi, je le connais, donc je ne l’ai pas mal pris.

 

Soohyun lui attrapa fermement le bras et le plaqua contre lui. Le sourire de Hoon s’effaça aussitôt.

— On va pouvoir profiter un peu d’être seuls tous les deux, murmura-t-il sur un ton plus doux.

— Ce n’est pas le moment, chuchota le télépathe. Même si ça ne me déplairait pas.

— Juste un bisou…

 

Il avança son visage vers les lèvres de Hoon mais ce-dernier lui mit la main sur la bouche.

— Patience, dit-il avec fermeté. On est en mission, rappelle-toi.

 

Un bruit soudain les fit sursauter. Ils se mirent instinctivement en position défensive lorsqu’une boule de poils sortit de derrière une porte entrouverte. L’animal grimpa sur une poubelle, la queue ondulant derrière son dos, les yeux fixés sur les deux jeunes hommes.

— Ce n’est qu’un chat, grommela Soohyun en soupirant tandis que Hoon alla caresser la petite bête.

 

Les autres groupes de leur côté ne perdaient pas leur temps. Eli et Hoya parcouraient des anciennes rues piétonnes, regardant furtivement dans des vitrines brisées et vidées, mais il n’y avait rien d’intéressant en vue. Il leur fallait creuser plus profondément car ils n’avaient aucune chance de trouver quelque chose dans des lieux à portée de vue. Plus loin, Kiseop avait grimpé sur les ruines d’une vieille fontaine. Son binôme et lui cherchaient à pouvoir vérifier s’il subsistait de l’eau quelque part en dessous.

 

            Woohyun avait l’air décontracté tandis qu’il avançait dans une grande avenue, Myungsoo sur ses talons.

— Ils devaient être peinards à l’époque, commença-t-il. Tout était à portée de main, tout était fait pour leur divertissement. C’était la belle époque.

— Et le résultat de tout ça c’est l’implosion du système, répondit le téléporteur en hochant la tête. Regarde ce qu’ils nous ont laissé : des cimetières entiers de bâtiments et de ferrailles.

— J’aurais bien aimé vivre à cette époque au moins une journée, insista Woohyun. Une journée où je n’aurais pas à m’inquiéter de ce que je vais manger, où je vais dormir, quel danger je risque d’affronter…

 _— Centre commercial_ , coupa Myungsoo en regardant une enseigne géante.

— Ça veut dire quoi ?

— Que c’est une place à fouiller.

 

Ils entrèrent avec précaution dans les galeries. Beaucoup de vitres étaient brisées, des objets en tout genre jonchaient le sol, les étagères des anciens magasins étaient vides, mais les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur chemin.

— Depuis combien de temps Sungyeol et toi vous vous connaissez ?

— A peu près quinze ans, répondit Myungsoo. Lui et moi étions seuls, et nous nous sommes trouvés.

 

Malgré la discussion qui pourrait être paisible au premier abord, ils restaient sur leur garde,  vérifiant chaque recoin consciencieusement.

— Cela n’a pas toujours été comme ça tu sais, reprit le téléporteur sur un ton plus triste. C’est lui qui m’a trouvé. Nous vivions près de la mer avec mes parents et un jour la terre s’est mise à trembler. Je devais avoir six ans mais mes souvenirs sont intacts. La terre a tremblé si fort que la mer elle-même s’est déchaînée, et un véritable mur d’eau est venu nous frapper de plein fouet. Je ne sais pas si mes parents sont morts ou s’ils ont survécu, dans tous les cas nous avons été séparés et je me suis retrouvé tout seul. Je n’avais plus personne à mes côtés, je n’avais que mon pouvoir que je ne maîtrisais pas bien, alors je me cachais le plus souvent dans les égouts, dans le noir. Et un jour, une lumière est venue à moi. Il n’était pas plus âgé que moi et me sentait méfiant, mais il me souriait et m’a pris sous son aile. Sungyeol était vraiment quelqu’un d’impressionnant dès son plus jeune âge. Il rivalisait sans problème avec les adultes et il me protégeait jusqu’à ce que j’arrive à me défendre seul. On était inséparable, tout allait bien, on s’aimait même avant de le savoir. Dans ce monde pourri rempli de dangers dans tous les coins, on était là l’un pour l’autre. Qui pouvait savoir qu’un jour il s’effondrerait sans prévenir, lui qui était comme un soleil ?

 

Woohyun écoutait attentivement les confidences de Myungsoo. Il y avait une certaine douleur dans sa voix : voir Sungyeol tomber malade sans pouvoir rien faire avait dû être un choc émotionnel violent pour le jeune homme.

— On ne faisait que marcher en discutant, en blaguant, continua-t-il. Pourquoi je ne l’ai pas entendu tomber ? Il ne me répondait plus, alors je me suis retourné et je l’ai vu à terre quelques mètres derrière moi. Je ne l’ai même pas senti tomber. Il était fiévreux soudainement, et c’est à partir de là que tout ça a commencé.

 

Il s’arrêta de marcher et ferma les yeux ; ces souvenirs réveillaient en lui quelque chose qu’il avait enfoui pendant des mois. Woohyun posa la main sur son épaule.

— Je sais. Tu as dû te montrer plus fort à partir de ce moment-là. Je comprends totalement ce que tu as pu ressentir.

— On doit le sauver, fit Myungsoo en retrouvant une expression plus neutre. Il est suffisamment fort pour tenir jusqu’à ce qu’on trouve ce centre de recherches. Il nous faut aller plus avant maintenant, tout a été pillé ici, mais il n’est pas impossible de trouver de l’eau.

 

Il reprit son avancée à grands pas, laissant Woohyun pantois. Il venait de lui raconter un pan de sa vie douloureux, puis exprimer ses faiblesses… et d’un seul coup il avait remis son masque de ver avant même que le coureur ait le temps de l’apaiser plus longuement. Il dut courir pour le rattraper mais à peine fut-il arrivé à la moitié du chemin qu’un violent coup à l’estomac le coupa dans son élan et il fut projeté contre un mur. Myungsoo se retourna vivement, surpris par cette attaque soudaine. Il vit Woohyun étendu à terre, inerte, et une deuxième personne face à lui. Un colosse aussi large que haut, une masse informe avec une tête humaine. Il s’approchait lentement, dans un grondement, prêt à le frapper lui aussi. Woohyun se redressa avec difficulté, hochant la tête frénétiquement pour remettre ses idées en place.

— D’où elle sort cette montagne ? fit-il d’une voix aigue. Tire-toi ! Téléporte-toi !

 

Mais Myungsoo resta droit comme un piquet devant cet homme. Il avait beau essayer, il n’arrivait pas à bouger, ou plutôt il était dans l’incapacité à utiliser son pouvoir et cela le perturba.

— Cours ! reprit Woohyun en se levant.

 

Il voulait utiliser sa vitesse pour aller réveiller Myungsoo avant que la brute ne le fasse mais il ne parvenait qu’à courir à une vitesse normale. Etait-ce à cause du coup qu’il avait reçu ? Il se sentait extrêmement lent et dut assister impuissant à l’envol de son camarade qui reçut un coup au moins aussi violent que ce qu’il avait reçu plus tôt. Myungsoo retomba à quatre pattes quelques mètres plus loin, sonné mais alerte. Il cogna le sol d’un coup de poing, l’air furieux.

— Un effaceur ! s’écria-t-il à l’adresse de Woohyun. On va devoir combattre cette masse de muscles sans pouvoir utiliser nos facultés.

— Hé la brute ! s’exclama le coureur.

— Partez ! fit l’effaceur d’une voix tonitruante.

— C’est demandé si gentiment, se moqua Woohyun en se jetant sur lui, les pieds en avant, pour le frapper au visage.

 

Le coup lui fit l’effet d’une caresse et Woohyun retrouva le sol en toute légèreté, les poings levés.

— C’est de l’inconscience mais puisqu’il faut y aller… nous cherchons de l’eau, espèce de gros rocher, si tu es ici c’est qu’il y en a pas loin.

— Vous êtes bien maigrichons mais je n’hésiterais pas à vous bouffer.

— Les gens de la ville et leurs coutumes… flippant, reprit Woohyun en se jetant de nouveau sur lui.

 

L’effaceur lui attrapa les chevilles au vol et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de lui. Il le lâcha sans crier gare et Woohyun fut balancé de nouveau contre un mur. En attendant Myungsoo s’était relevé et avait sorti des mitaines en cuir. Une fois mises, il ouvrit la lame rétractable cachée. Les poings levés vers le colosse, ils en devenaient plus dangereux car ils avaient à présent une lame recourbée à leur extrémité. Avec une agilité déconcertante, il se précipita sur lui, prêt à l’entailler sur ce qu’il pouvait atteindre. Il était plus rapide que l’effaceur mais ses coups semblaient glisser sur lui. Il réussit néanmoins à le marquer plusieurs fois sur les bras avant qu’il ne réussisse à le frapper de nouveau au ventre. Même lorsqu’ils se mirent à deux sur lui, ils n’arrivaient pas à prendre le dessus. Les coups pleuvaient et tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin finissait en miettes. Ce n’était pas un humain, c’était un monstre fait de pierres. Les deux jeunes hommes entendaient leurs os craquer à chaque fois que les poings du colosse venaient les frapper et ils ne comptèrent plus le nombre de fois où ils se retrouvaient à terre. Ils parvenaient toujours à se relever mais cela n’allait pas durer longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

            A l’autre bout de la ville, Dongwoo et Sunggyu faisaient leurs repérages dans une atmosphère relativement calme. C’était même un peu trop silencieux, on pouvait seulement entendre le vol des groupes d’oiseaux qui s’effrayaient au moindre geste suspect. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un bâtiment de bronze dont les murs semblaient intacts. Il se détachait de tous les autres immeubles aux alentours ce qui intrigua les deux jeunes hommes qui décidèrent d’y entrer d’un simple regard entendu. L’état dans lequel se trouvait le hall les stupéfia : les colonnes de marbre étaient intactes, le sol presque propre. Il y avait quelques papiers par terre, un peu de débris de verre mais plusieurs objets étranges étaient restés dans leurs socles. Leurs pas résonnaient dans tout le hall et ils se laissèrent guider vers une galerie. Le plafond était un dôme de verre, éclairant parfaitement l’immense salle, mais ce qu’ils virent les cloua sur place. Les yeux écarquillés, ils en oublièrent presque de rester vigilants. Les vestiges d’un monde plus ancien que les Temps Anciens où l’homme maîtrisait les technologies de pointe et vivait dans un monde prospère, un monde plus sauvage où l’homme lui-même n’avait pas sa place. Ils voyaient des squelettes de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, mais les plus impressionnants faisaient cinq ou six mètres de haut, et plus de dix mètres, voire trente mètres de long. Sunggyu s’approcha du premier, dont le crâne, avec sa gueule ouverte, présentait des dents de la taille d’un poignard.

— C’est… mort n’est-ce pas ? demanda Dongwoo pas très rassuré.

 _— Tyrannosaurus_ , lut le cracheur de feu. J’ai déjà entendu parler des dinosaures, mais j’avais du mal à visualiser ce que c’était. Nous sommes dans un musée. Ma mère me disait que c’était ce que les Temps Anciens avaient de plus beau.

— Moi ça me file les chocottes.

— Ce ne sont que des os. Des ossements qui datent de plusieurs millions d’années, rassura Sunggyu. Viens, allons nous instruire.

 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils ne pensaient plus aux dangers constants. Sunggyu prit la main de Dongwoo et l’emmena entre les rayons pour lire les différentes inscriptions.

 

Coincé entre la rambarde du hall qui surplombait au moins cinq étages de galeries et l’effaceur, Myungsoo étouffait sous la main robuste et rappeuse de son assaillant. Ils avaient passé de longues minutes à se battre intensément dans tout le centre commercial. Woohyun gisait à terre, les membres tremblants, un filet de sang coulait sur son front et lui piquait les yeux. Il percevait à peine son camarade se débattre dans le vent tellement sa vision était floue. Le fait que cet effaceur parvenait à annihiler ses pouvoirs lui donnait un poids incommensurable sur les épaules. Il souhaitait ardemment retourner dans la forêt, il avait vu assez de murs pour le restant de sa vie. Son poignet le lançait affreusement mais à part cela il n’avait rien de cassé à première vue. Myungsoo était dans le même état que lui : cette brute s’était acharnée gratuitement sur eux.

 

Myungsoo avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux tellement il luttait pour respirer. Le contour de son œil droit commençait à prendre une teinte violacée et du sang coulait du coin de ses lèvres. Un petit moment de lucidité éclaira son esprit : il parvint à rassembler toutes ses forces et à donner un coup fulgurant de ses deux pieds dans la gorge du colosse dans un mouvement fluide du bassin. Il put avoir ainsi quelques secondes de répit, se massant la gorge en inspirant une longue bouffée d’air frais tandis que son adversaire titubait en reculant. Woohyun saisit l’occasion pour bondir dans son dos et s’accrocher férocement à son cou.

— Espèce de monstre, tu vas nous foutre la paix ? C’est un combat à mort que tu veux ?

— Je vais te bouffer, sale crevette !

— Tu ne me digèrerais pas, répliqua Woohyun en resserrant son emprise.

 

Il n’entendait plus ce que l’effaceur pouvait dire tant le sang qui battait dans ses tempes résonnait dans sa tête. Il essayait tant bien que mal d’oublier la douleur lancinante qui faisait crier son poignet. Il ne put prévoir ce qui allait suivre. Son adversaire trouva la force de balancer sa tête en arrière de manière suffisamment forte pour pouvoir cogner celle de Woohyun de plein fouet. Le jeune homme tomba comme un pantin sans fil, entendant l’os de son nez craquer sous le choc. Entre temps, Myungsoo s’était relevé, les mains encore posées contre sa gorge endolorie. Il avait le regard noir et électrique ; il fallait en finir avec ce monstre. Il fonça tête baissée sur lui, poignets en avant, surtout ses lames, lui donnant des coups tranchants dans l’abdomen. Il y mettait toutes ses dernières forces, toute sa vitesse, esquivant les répliques de son adversaire.

— Par la balustrade ! s’exclamait Woohyun d’une voix nasillarde à cause de son nez en sang.

 

La balustrade dominait les halles à une hauteur d’une vingtaine de mètres. Puisqu’il leur était impossible de se défaire de leur ennemi à mains nues, une chute ferait l’affaire, il serait écrasé par son propre poids. A deux, ils combinèrent toute leur dernière réserve d’énergie pour le faire reculer vers la rambarde. Ils n’avaient plus rien à perdre, c’était leur dernier recours. L’effaceur était submergé et paraissait fatigué. Il ne parvenait plus à les toucher, reculant lentement, trop occupé à se défendre pour se rendre compte du sort qui l’attendait. Il grognait et ses cris rauques résonnaient dans tout le centre commercial. Adossé à la balustrade en verre, il se retrouvait piégé. Woohyun lui attrapa les jambes lors d’une seconde d’inattention et dut crier pour se donner la force de les faire basculer. Myungsoo prit son élan et lui donna un violent coup de pied à la poitrine pour créer un déséquilibre. C’en était fait : le colosse dégringola, incapable de se cramponner à quoi que ce soit. Les deux jeunes hommes, épuisés et meurtris, étaient à terre, regardant leur ennemi chuter dans un dernier rugissement se terminant dans un vacarme au sol, puis… le silence. Ils se détendirent enfin, lâchant simultanément un long soupir de soulagement. Ils pouvaient à présent penser à leurs blessures qui se réveillèrent soudainement, pouvant crier leurs plaintes. Leurs os et leurs muscles leur faisaient mal sur tout le long du corps : la douleur était plus vive que pendant le combat, alors ils restèrent allongés sur le sol poussiéreux, essayant de retrouver leurs esprits.

— Je suis vivant… murmura Woohyun comme s’il avait du mal à y croire. ON EST VIVANT !

 

Myungsoo ne put retenir un sourire : il n’en revenait pas non plus. Ils se regardèrent longuement et se mirent à rire malgré la souffrance qu’ils ressentaient encore.

 

De leur côté, Dongwoo et Sunggyu continuaient de parcourir les galeries du musée. Ils passèrent des heures à contempler les expositions qui étaient restées miraculeusement intactes. Au bout d’un moment, le cracheur de feu attrapa la main de son camarade, le conduisant vers un escalier qui menait aux étages inférieurs.

— De l’eau, de l’eau, de l’eau… murmurait-il.

— Tu crois qu’il y en a ici ? demanda Dongwoo.

— Ça ne coûte rien d’aller voir. Si le musée semble avoir échappé aux pillages, peut-être pourrons-nous trouver des trucs intéressants.

 

Comme ils s’en doutaient, il était difficile de trouver quelque chose d’utile dans une ville qui avait été pillée pendant des décennies. Les autres groupes n’avaient pas de meilleurs résultats, enchaînant les fausses pistes et les faux espoirs. Contrairement à Woohyun et Myungsoo, les autres ne croisèrent personne ; ils purent mieux se concentrer sur leur mission.

 

            C’était pour ceux qui étaient restés dans le bus que le temps paraissait le plus long. Il faisait sombre malgré les plaques de verre au plafond qui laissaient entrer la lumière du soleil. Le groupe restait constamment sur le qui-vive : Sungjong s’était assis à la place du conducteur, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect à l’extérieur ; tandis que Kevin était auprès de Sungyeol, au cas où. Cependant le cracheur de feu allait bien pour le moment, il ne voulait même pas s’allonger pendant que Dongho faisait la conversation. En fait, il était inquiet, comme à chaque fois que Myungsoo le laissait pour explorer les environs. Il n’aimait pas la ville mais c’était principalement dans ce genre d’endroits qu’ils allaient, il n’aimait pas l’idée d’être totalement impuissant à cause de cette maladie qu’il ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait tellement frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire, de voir les autres se plier en quatre pour lui, de devoir laisser Myungsoo gérer tout, tout seul… mais il n’était plus tout seul à présent. Ils étaient douze autour d’eux ; il y avait Jaeseop à leur côté depuis quelques mois, mais rien n’y faisait : Sungyeol demeurait inquiet. Et si les autres avaient besoin d’aide ? S’ils étaient coincés dans un trou ou bien si un ennemi menaçait leurs vies ? Attendre jusqu’au coucher du soleil était sûrement la pire des situations.

 

            Et la lumière se mettait à baisser peu à peu, signifiant que le soleil terminait sa course journalière. Le premier groupe à rentrer fut Kiseop et A.J, et ils ne revenaient pas les mains vides. Ils tenaient des boîtes remplies d’outils en tout genre, et parmi tout ceci, quelques armes, notamment des armes de jet.

— Trouver quoi que ce soit de potable ou de mangeable ici relève du miracle, dit Kiseop. J’espère que les autres auront plus de chance car nous, nous sommes tombés sur un os.

— Des nouvelles des autres ? lui demanda Dongho.

— Non, on n’a croisé personne sur le chemin du retour.

 

Sungyeol ne les avait pas lâché du regard mais restait silencieux, les yeux brillants. Jaeseop lui prit la main et lui offrit un sourire engageant.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Myungsoo est débrouillard, et il sait se défendre tu sais. Au moindre danger, il peut toujours se téléporter. Tu verras, il ne va pas tarder.

 

Ils virent deux silhouettes informes s’approcher au loin, et elles ne ressemblaient à aucun de leurs amis au premier abord, mais Dongho reconnut Soohyun avant tout le monde. Eux aussi étaient chargés, mais pas d’eau à première vue. Ce qu’ils ramenaient était assez imposant au point qu’on ne voyait plus la tête de Hoon cachée derrière une pile moelleuse de linges blancs, et puis cela ne semblait pas lourd. Les deux hommes avaient l’air particulièrement jovial.

— Bon d’accord, pour l’eau on a fait chou blanc, dit Soohyun en posant son butin sur les premiers sièges. Mais nous sommes tombés sur un ancien magasin de literie et… voyez-vous, ce n’est pas le genre de truc qui se retrouve pillé en priorité.

— On s’est dit que ça rendrait le voyage plus confortable si on avait des oreillers et des couettes, ajouta Hoon en tendant un gros oreiller à Sungyeol. Combien d’entre nous ont eu l’occasion de dormir en toute sérénité avec ça ? On ne sait même pas ce qu’est le confort d’un lit.

— Et je suppose que vous en avez profité là-bas, fit Kiseop avec un clin d’œil très appuyé.

— Disons que c’est propice aux câlins, répondit Soohyun d’un air mystérieux.

— Grand-frère ?! s’offusqua Dongho.

 

Mais l’aîné n’explicita pas ce qu’il voulait dire, se contentant de lancer un regard rempli de sous-entendus à Hoon qui arborait un grand sourire. Sungyeol soupira longuement, tenant l’oreiller contre lui. Le temps passait encore et il restait six personnes toujours éparpillées dans la ville. Il écouta à peine le débat qui s’engagea entre Soohyun et Kiseop sur l’utilité des divers objets que ce-dernier avait ramené. Débat qui se conclut par l’idée que ça pourrait servir comme objets d’échange si l’occasion se présentait.

 

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’Eli et Hoya rentrèrent de leur expédition avec quatre jerricans remplis d’eau et deux autres d’un liquide plus odorant qui se révéla être de l’essence. Tous les regardèrent intrigués et envieux, se demandant où ils avaient pu trouver autant d’eau.

— C’est mon secret, dit Eli. Je suis un expert en la matière.

— Après être passé à ce qu’il restait d’une raffinerie, nous sommes tombés sur un réservoir d’eau potable, expliqua Hoya. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose en fait, mais on a pu prendre le maximum qu’on pouvait apporter. Si nous étions plus nombreux nous aurions pu en ramener plus.

 

Soohyun regardait Eli avec insistance, bouillonnant de jalousie. Il aurait presque frappé le cracheur de feu, lui et son air suffisant, mais il arriva à se contenir : l’important était d’avoir de l’eau, peu importait qui en ramènerait. Les autres groupes tardaient et, alors que Hoya s’enroulait dans une couette toute moelleuse dans un soupir de bienêtre, Eli se trouvait face à un Kevin bien mécontent.

— Pas la peine de jouer les héros, marmonna le maître de la glace, les bras croisés. Tu as intérêt à me montrer plus de respect à l’avenir.

— Quoi ? Tu es vexé ?

 

Kevin fit apparaître une fine lame de glace entre ses doigts et la pointa sur le cou du cracheur de feu.

— Tu te crois malin, tu te prends pour Capitaine Flamme, tu crois que tu peux te moquer de moi après t’être excusé de m’avoir brûlé l’épaule, mais viendra un moment où le retour de bâton te reviendra à la figure. Je sais me défendre, j’ai survécu presque vingt ans en étant tout seul et en étant confronté à de plus gros abrutis que toi.

 

Les autres retenaient leur souffle, craignant la réponse d’Eli. Ce-dernier avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de Kevin, immobile et muet. Après deux longues minutes tendues, il répondit enfin.

— D’accord, Kevin, excuse-moi.

 

Cela surprit tout le monde, Kevin en premier. Comme si de rien était, il alla ranger les bidons d’essence dans la soute avec la réserve qu’il avait déjà rassemblée avant le départ. Il était temps de faire le plein par ailleurs : ils avaient déjà parcouru une longue distance. Sungyeol s’était installé sur un piège plus avant, la tête reposée contre la vitre. Au bout de quelques minutes, deux autres silhouettes apparurent à l’entrée du parking : Sunggyu et Dongwoo étaient de retour. Les autres les attendaient devant le bus, curieux d’entendre leur récit. Ils remarquèrent que le maître de la glace portait un sac à dos bien rempli. Les deux comparses semblaient satisfaits de leur petite escapade à en juger par les regards complices qu’ils s’échangeaient.

— Alors quoi ? s’impatienta Eli.

— On a trouvé un peu d’eau, mais il ne s’agit que de deux ou trois bouteilles, répondit Sunggyu en sortant du sac à dos environs trois litres d’eau.

— Ton sac est rempli de quoi alors ?

— De dinosaures, sourit Dongwoo en sortant une figurine en plastique.

— De quoi ? demanda Dongho.

— C’est un jouet.

 

Plus précisément, la figurine représentait un reptile volant.

— La boutique du musée n’a subi aucun dommage. C’est fou comme cet endroit a été épargné, expliqua le cracheur de feu.

— Sunggyu dit que cet oiseau…

— Ptérodactyle, coupa l’autre.

— Il dit qu’il me ressemble, finit Dongwoo en regardant la réplique en plastique avant de la donner à Dongho. On a pris toutes les brochures ou presque. On a vu des squelettes d’animaux plus grands que ce bus ! C’est incroyable, faut absolument voir ça.

— Est-ce que ça peut nous permettre de bouffer ? râla Eli. De boire ? De se défendre ? Êtes-vous stupides ?

— De nous instruire, corrigea Sunggyu. C’est quelque chose que l’homme a perdu depuis des lustres.

— Oui ça ne sert strictement à rien dans notre situation. Heureusement que je suis là pour faire tout le travail.

— Woohyun et Myungsoo ne sont pas rentrés ? s’étonna Dongwoo, détournant la conversation.

— Non, répondit Jaeseop en regardant l’entrée du parking en espérant les voir. Et Sungyeol s’inquiète à l’intérieur.

 

Sunggyu entra aussitôt dans le bus pour aller le voir. Son protégé semblait ailleurs, adossé à la fenêtre. Il dut sortir de sa bulle quand Sunggyu lui tendit une bouteille d’eau à quelques centimètres de son visage.

— Bois un peu, ordonna-t-il.

— Je n’ai pas soif.

— Ce n’était pas une requête.

 

Sungyeol leva les yeux vers son hyung d’un air attristé.

— Quelque chose est arrivé, je le sens, murmura-t-il d’une voix tremblante. Pourquoi il ne rentre pas ?

 

Mais il n’était plus le seul à s’inquiéter car le soleil était couché à présent. Après avoir allumé les phares, Eli fit les cent pas à l’extérieur, guettant le retour du groupe qui manquait à l’appel. Ils étaient en retard et c’était inquiétant. Il connaissait Woohyun : il n’avait pas l’habitude de faillir à ses directives. Lui aussi commençait à penser que quelque chose d’imprévu s’était passé. L’attente se transforma en peur croissante. Ils auraient dû partir au coucher du soleil mais ils ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à laisser deux d’entre eux derrière. L’idée d’aller partir à leur recherche germait progressivement dans leur tête. Jaeseop et Sunggyu étaient auprès de Sungyeol, autant inquiets pour lui que pour Woohyun et Myungsoo. Il fut le premier à s’apercevoir qu’une ombre avançait, chancelante, s’approchant de la lumière dégagée par le bus. Il se leva brusquement mais Sunggyu lui tenait le bras avec fermeté. Les autres étaient méfiants durant de longues secondes avant de pouvoir distinguer leurs deux amis.

— Ils sont blessés, remarqua Dongwoo en pâlissant.

 

En effet, Woohyun et Myungsoo étaient bien là, se soutenant l’un l’autre et avançant lentement. Les traits tirés, ils avaient du mal à rester conscients et à bouger leurs jambes, et ils avaient dû parcourir une longue distance dans un état déplorable. Lorsqu’ils virent le bus et leurs amis, la tension disparut. Woohyun adressa un sourire à Eli et il s’immobilisa, alors que Myungsoo avait la tête baissée. Ils étaient complètement épuisés ; ils tombèrent à genoux sur le sol, se tenant toujours par les épaules. Les autres se précipitèrent sur eux pour les aider.

— Sungyeol ! s’écria Sunggyu. Attends !

 

Le cracheur de feu était sorti précipitamment du bus. Il était enfin là, mais il était blessé. Dongwoo et Eli avaient séparé avec précaution Myungsoo et Woohyun qui étaient à peine conscients à présent. Hoya aida son ami coureur à se relever en passant son bras sur ses épaules. Le maître de la glace n’eut pas le temps de se pencher sur Myungsoo que Sungyeol était arrivé auprès d’eux et serra son compagnon dans ses bras.

— Woohyun a le poignet droit cassé, fit la voix de Hoon en examinant rapidement son camarade.

— Je suis là, dit Myungsoo dans un murmure. Un peu de repos et ça ira mieux.

— Je vais m’occuper de toi, répondit Sungyeol.

— Ne tardons pas, coupa Eli d’une voix forte. On va soigner les blessés à l’intérieur, on n’a pas de temps à perdre.

 

Yeollie dut laisser les autres porter Myungsoo à l’intérieur. Ils l’installèrent à la place habituelle du malade à sa propre demande, et on allongea Woohyun sur les doubles sièges près d’eux. Les maîtres de la glace s’y connaissaient mieux en matière de soin. Dongwoo regardait les dégâts sur le corps du coureur tandis que Kevin était penché sur le téléporteur. Ils utilisaient leur glace pour atténuer la douleur, cependant ils déploraient l’absence de vrais guérisseurs. Les deux blessés mettraient des jours à s’en remettre et des mois avant de ne plus avoir mal du tout, notamment là où les os étaient cassés. Woohyun avait une fracture sérieuse au poignet, et il devait avoir quelques côtes fêlées, tout comme Myungsoo. Ils étaient salement touchés au visage et avaient des ecchymoses partout, mais cela aurait pu être pire. Woohyun raconta succinctement leur mésaventure avec un effaceur robuste, un roc monstrueux qui n’avait plus rien d’humain.

— Vous avez de la chance d’être encore en vie, dit Hoon en leur donnant des couvertures dans lesquelles ils s’enveloppèrent.

— Je vais aller m’installer sur des doubles sièges, murmura Myungsoo à Sungyeol qui ne lui lâchait pas la main. Reprends ta place sur la banquette.

— Moi ça va pour le moment, répondit le cracheur de feu. Je reste auprès de toi.

— Allonge-toi contre moi alors, je ne veux pas que tu restes à genoux comme ça.

 

Sungyeol lui sourit tendrement et l’embrassa amoureusement. Eli ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps et retourna devant le volant, prêt à partir. Dongwoo et Sunggyu restèrent auprès de Woohyun qui s’était endormi, se sentant enfin en sécurité. En fait, tout le monde s’était installé au fond du bus, veillant sur leurs amis.

 

Ils quittèrent la ville sans regret, en ayant pu récupérer ce qu’ils cherchaient, même s’il leur manquait de la nourriture. Ils allaient devoir retourner en forêt pour chasser, pêcher, et cueillir ce dont ils avaient besoin. Sungyeol s’était délicatement allongé tout contre Myungsoo, le tenant fermement dans ses bras. Il n’aurait pas supporté de le perdre, il était la seule raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie. Sans lui à ses côtés, il se serait laissé consumer.

 

Eli, lui, n’était pas satisfait du résultat. Ils avaient trouvé de l’eau, mais voir deux d’entre eux revenir blessés de cette façon était un échec personnel. Il avait eu peur durant de longues minutes, il avait été à deux doigts de perdre des amis, et il ne l’acceptait pas. Il roula très vite pour mettre la plus longue distance possible entre cet endroit qui avait failli coûter la vie à des camarades et le bus, et il ne décida de s’arrêter que quand il serait sûr d’être en sécurité, dans un lieu qui inspirerait la confiance. Et il le trouva au bout d’une dizaine de kilomètres. Loin de la ville, ils avaient retrouvé la forêt et il parvint à trouver une clairière à l’abri des regards. Ils pouvaient enfin se poser en toute quiétude autour d’un feu, examiner une dernière fois les blessés et se détendre pour la nuit. Ils établirent à nouveau des tours de garde et se distribuèrent les couettes qui se révélèrent finalement très utiles. Pour une fois, ils dormirent tous sur l’herbe, à l’air frais, par groupes de deux ou trois. Dongwoo s’installa auprès de Woohyun, et Sunggyu était tout naturellement avec eux. Sungyeol et Myungsoo dormaient déjà, emmitouflés dans la même couverture.

 

Soohyun et Hoon également étaient dans leur coin, l’un contre l’autre. Personne ne parlait autour d’eux et ils se sentaient transportés par cette atmosphère paisible. Hoon posa la main sur la joue de son camarade, signifiant qu’il le laisserait volontiers l’embrasser. Soohyun ne se fit pas prier, approchant lentement ses lèvres vers celles de son vis-à-vis. D’abord chaste et doux, le baiser s’approfondit et ils ne s’en lassèrent pas. Jusqu’à ce qu’un coup de coude dans les côtes réveilla Soohyun. Dongho s’était installé à côté de son frère.

— Si vous voulez aller plus loin, allez derrière un arbre, il y a un enfant ici.

— Tiens, tu te souviens de mon existence, toi qui es resté collé à Kevin et Sungjong depuis qu’on a commencé le voyage, soupira l’aîné.

— Tais-toi et dors.

 

Hoon eut un rire silencieux tandis que Soohyun râlait sur son cadet. Il s’endormit dans ses bras. Seuls Kiseop et Hoya étaient encore réveillés, l’un installé sur le toit du bus, l’autre auprès du feu, veillant sur le sommeil de leurs compagnons.


	8. Chapter 8

            Le réveil du groupe fut difficile car beaucoup d’entre eux se sentaient tout autant épuisés que la veille. A peine sorti de son sommeil, Woohyun était pris en charge par son ami coureur Kiseop. Celui-ci vérifia ses blessures, palpant son poignet qui avait été laissé dans un sale état. La veille, il avait passé dix longues minutes douloureuses à remettre les os en place. Le blessé faisait la grimace mais en vérité il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Kevin lui mit une poche de glace sur le poignet pour atténuer la douleur. Malgré la longue nuit qu’il avait passé, il peinait à se rendre compte à quel point il était chanceux d’être encore en vie. Un poignet cassé, une commotion, quelques côtes fêlées et beaucoup d’hématomes, ce n’était rien.

           

Myungsoo était plus loin, dans un véritable cocon de couverture et d’oreiller neufs, à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et le réveil. Sungyeol le tenait contre lui, dans leur nid douillet, comme s’ils étaient dans une bulle. La ville qui leur avait fait tant de mal était loin à présent et il leur fallait reprendre le cours de leur voyage. Le téléporteur se laissait bercer par les doigts de son compagnon qui lui massait tendrement le cuir chevelu, et Woohyun ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver une certaine jalousie. Il fut tiré de ses songes par Dongwoo qui lui tendait un morceau de poisson fraichement pêché et grillé tout en lui offrant son sourire le plus affectueux. Mais le coureur ne se laissa pas émouvoir.

— Quand je pense que vous faisiez mumuse dans un musée pendant qu’un monstre nous brisait les os, grommela-t-il.

— Comment aurions-nous pu le savoir ? fit Sunggyu. Nous étions tous dans une mission risquée, avec un vrai danger potentiel. Ça aurait pu tomber sur n’importe qui. Et mange au lieu de bouder, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

— Je n’ai pas l’impression qu’Eli veuille s’attarder, soupira Kiseop en resserrant le bandage de Woohyun. Il faut remballer le matériel et on pourra de nouveau être à tes petits soins sur la route.

 

Pendant que tout le monde se préparait, Eli montrait à Soohyun et Hoya comment fonctionnait le bus. Il fallait qu’ils aient plus de conducteurs afin d’accélérer le voyage. Il ne voulait plus faire de pauses, ou le moins possible pour se ravitailler, mais s’il était le seul à savoir conduire, ils étaient obligés de s’arrêter à chaque fois qu’il se fatiguait : c’était une perte de temps. Tout le monde fut rapidement installé dans le bus mais Eli restait silencieux derrière son volant, un air sombre sur son visage. Il se rendait compte qu’ils accumulaient les retards dans leur périple, et qu’à ce rythme, ils atteindraient le centre dans trois semaines au mieux. Il regarda furtivement dans le rétroviseur : Sungyeol paraissait aller bien, comme s’il avait fait une pause dans son agonie pour prendre soin de Myungsoo, mais combien de temps cette accalmie pouvait-elle durer ?

 

            La plupart du groupe s’était concentrée au fond du bus, pour plus de convivialité, exceptés Hoon, Soohyun et Hoya qui étaient au plus près d’Eli car celui-ci continuait à leur apprendre la théorie de la conduite d’un engin aussi imposant. Hoon donnait de temps à autre des indications à Eli sur la route à emprunter, des données qu’il suivait d’instinct.

— Nous arriverons à un endroit appelé « les chutes de Saphir », car nous nous tiendrons au sommet d’une falaise qui surplombe la mer. A ce moment-là, nous prendrons la direction de l’ouest.

— Les chutes de Saphir ? répéta Eli, perplexe.

— Oui car on trouve une multitude de cascades tombant dans la mer, sur une falaise qui s’étend sur des kilomètres. Aux reflets de la lune, ça donne un beau spectacle naturel. Enfin, c’est ce que me racontait ma mère, rougit le télépathe.

— On verra bien, dit Soohyun, même si nous n’aurons pas le temps de nous attarder.

 

Il se tourna vers Sungyeol qui veillait sur Myungsoo, car celui-ci se sentait encore comateux. Il se rendait à peine compte que Kevin lui avait remonté sa tunique pour appliquer une poche de glace sur les côtes. Le contact du froid le fit sursauter mais il se rendormi paisiblement peu après.

— Pour l’un comme pour l’autre, il ne reste plus qu’à attendre, dit le maître de la glace. Peut-être renforcer l’atèle de Woohyun, faire quelques séances journalières de vingt minutes en posant de la glace sur leurs hématomes. Ils ont vraiment eu beaucoup de chances.

 

Ils n’avaient pas oublié qu’ils avaient un long voyage à faire. A mi-journée, Eli laissa le volant à Hoya. Ce-dernier avait du mal à cacher son expression tendue, et tout le monde était en alerte : c’était tout de même la première fois qu’il se tenait à cette place. Le bus était encore à l’arrêt qu’il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se familiariser avec les pédales sous la direction d’Eli, et enfin il démarra. Ce fut peut-être un peu abrupt, le véhicule entier eut un soubresaut qui surprit ses passagers, mais la suite se déroula sans encombre, au grand soulagement de tous, surtout de Hoya qui prit confiance en lui.

 

 La première semaine se déroula sans encombre, et c’était plus qu’il n’en fallait pour laisser le temps à Myungsoo et à Woohyun de s’en remettre. En effet, ils récupéraient assez vite : leurs corps étaient habitués aux coups et à la dureté de la vie dans un monde où chaque jour était une lutte pour leur survie. A bord du bus, ils voyaient défiler les mêmes paysages, les routes inutilisées depuis des décennies, les villages abandonnés, les forêts et les montagnes redevenant les maîtresses de la terre. On avait toujours cette impression qu’il n’y avait plus aucun être vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde, même les oiseaux se faisaient rares. Ce n’était pas plus mal, car rencontrer des étrangers était dangereux. Le véhicule roulait à grande vitesse sur la route, abimée par endroits, qui serpentait jusqu’à l’horizon. Sungjong et Dongho continuaient à égayer du mieux qu’ils pouvaient l’atmosphère ambiante en inventant des jeux ou des chansons, reprises en chœur par les autres. Du moins par la majorité d’entre eux. Il n’avait jamais vécu ce genre de chose durant leur jeune vie : ils se sentaient bien, dans une sécurité relative, entourés de gens à qui ils faisaient confiance. Ils pouvaient rire, se reposer, sans craindre pour leur vie, car le groupe garantissait leur sûreté. La plupart d’entre eux ne se connaissaient pas quelques jours plus auparavant, et quelques uns ressentaient encore de l’inimitié pour d’autres, les restes d’une forte rivalité, mais ils apprenaient à vivre ensemble.

 

            Alors ils riaient, discutaient, partageaient leurs expériences de vie. Pour la première fois, Eli put se mêler à eux tandis qu’Hoya menait le bus. Woohyun se plaignait de temps à autre, mais c’était pour attirer l’attention sur lui quand personne ne le regardait. Dongwoo faisait le plus de bruit, ruinant les chants des deux plus jeunes. Le fond du bus était très animé. Vint au tour de Soohyun de tenter de manier le volant, et il se rendait compte que jouer des pédales n’était pas aussi facile qu’il l’aurait cru.

— Est-ce que l’autre gros malin voudrait tenter sa chance par hasard ? demanda Eli avec un regard appuyé sur Sunggyu.

— Trois chauffeurs, ça suffit non ? répondit celui-ci sur un ton léger tandis que le bus subissait encore quelques secousses.

 

On entendait Hoya crier sur Soohyun, comme s’il était devenu un expert en quelques kilomètres de conduite.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir mettre ma vie entre leurs mains, fit Jaeseop en regardant la route d’un air inquiet.

— Si je pouvais, je vous forcerais tous à apprendre à conduire mais nous n’avons pas le temps. Trois chauffeurs permettront de gagner quelques jours de route jusqu’à notre but, ajouta Eli.

 

Il évitait soigneusement de regarder Sungyeol. A dire vrai, depuis le début du voyage, il s’était rarement approché de lui. On pourrait penser qu’il était trop occupé à conduire ou à diriger le groupe, mais en réalité il l’évitait consciemment. Il ne se sentait pas forcé de faire cette expédition mais il ne voulait pas apprendre à connaître la personne pour qui ils s’investissaient tous autant. Car il y avait de fortes chances pour que tout ceci ne se termine pas comme ils le souhaiteraient. S’attacher à quelqu’un n’était pas difficile, c’était la séparation inévitable qui risquait d’être douloureuse.

 

            Leur répit dura quasiment une semaine, où le bus ne s’arrêtait qu’en de rares occasions, que ce soit pour essayer de trouver une source et faire quelques ravitaillements, ou bien pour se dégourdir les jambes quelques minutes et assouvir des besoins personnels. Si Myungsoo allait de mieux en mieux, Sungyeol fatiguait plus rapidement, comme si sa réserve d’énergie s’était trop vite épuisée. Il retrouva sa place sur la banquette du fond du bus, malgré ses protestations. Après un rythme accéléré, ils s’accordèrent une nuit de repos à l’air frais. Eli mena le bus dans la forêt par un chemin praticable et il trouva un coin tranquille, assez dégagé pour qu’ils puissent s’étendre tout en étant protégés par les fourrés. Seuls Myungsoo et Sungyeol décidèrent de rester dans le bus pour avoir leur intimité.

 

            Sunggyu monta le feu de camp tandis qu’Eli inspectait le bus pour voir s’il n’avait aucun problème. Hoon partit plus loin, à la recherche de fruits et de champignons comestibles, et si la chance lui souriait, peut-être trouverait-il un lapin. Les autres étaient installés autour du feu, l’humeur sereine. Dongwoo était particulièrement agité, et il se mit à danser en sifflant, bousculant presque ses compagnons.

— Rien que te voir me fatigue, soupira Woohyun.

— Ça te ferait du bien pourtant, rit Hoya qui avait envie de se laisser prendre au jeu.

 

Kiseop et lui se levèrent et suivirent le maître de la glace dans des mouvements aléatoires et saccadés. L’ambiance était plus calme à l’intérieur du bus, Myungsoo était assis sur la banquette et son compagnon se reposait contre lui, lui tenant la main en silence.

— Tu as de la fièvre, constata le téléporteur.

— Je ne sens rien pour l’instant, murmura Sungyeol. Je pense pouvoir profiter d’encore quelques heures de répit.

— Ne te fatigue pas trop.

— Je suis désolé d’être devenu un fardeau. Dans notre monde, les gens comme moi on les laisse derrière.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu vas guérir, coupa Myungsoo en lui prenant la tête dans ses mains, le ramenant contre sa poitrine. Je ne te laisserai jamais derrière.

 

A l’extérieur, les festivités improvisées s’intensifiaient car Sungjong et Dongho s’étaient mis à chanter, Jaeseop et Woohyun battait en rythme sur des troncs d’arbre, et Kevin avait rejoint les danseurs. A un moment, seul Soohyun sembla perturbé par autre chose.

— Hoon en met un temps fou, s’étonna-t-il en regardant dans la direction où son ami était parti.

— S’il est parti chasser un lapin, on n’a pas fini, sourit Eli. Il n’est pas très doué pour ce genre de chose.

— Alors pourquoi l’a-t-on laissé y aller seul ?

 

Le cracheur de feu haussa les épaules. Soudain, un craquement venus des fourrés attira leur attention, il avait été trop audible pour que ce soit un petit animal. Durant un instant, tout le monde s’immobilisa, et Eli s’approcha lentement, les doigts écartés autour de sa paume, prêt à créer une boule de feu. Le silence dura une fraction de seconde, jusqu’à une masse informe surgisse des buissons. Eli eut à peine le temps de distinguer la silhouette d’un homme massif qu’il reçut un coup en plein visage. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient, un filet de sang sur la tempe. Les autres étaient prêts à intervenir, et une femme apparut devant eux, se dressant face à Dongwoo, les yeux luminescents, la main tendue vers lui. Le maître de la glace s’immobilisa complètement. Tout son être était paralysé.

— Ne bougez plus ! gronda l’homme. Ou votre ami mourra.

 

Sunggyu regardait Dongwoo, l’air inquiet. Il le voyait tenter de prendre sa respiration, en vain : ses poumons étaient bloqués. D’autres hommes se montrèrent derrière celui qui semblait être leur chef. Kevin s’était penché sur Eli, l’air inquiet, car l’homme qui l’avait frappé tenait une barre en fer fraichement recouverte de son sang.

— Nous ne voulons faire de mal à personne, sauf si vous nous obligez, dit-il avec un sourire sardonique tout en créant une boule de feu dans sa main.

 

Dongwoo se tenait la gorge, le visage blême, incapable de prendre la moindre bouffée d’air. Tremblant de tout son corps, il tomba à genoux, et Sunggyu le serra contre lui, impuissant, tout en regardant la femme qui le manipulait sans une once de pitié. Les autres derrière étaient forcés à ne pas bouger, voyant Dongwoo suffoquer. Sunggyu essayait de réfléchir vite à la situation, et il savait que ses camarades tentaient de dénouer le puzzle qui était face à eux, mais la vie du maître de la glace était en jeu.

— Très bien les enfants, continua l’homme. Je viens prendre ce magnifique engin que vous avez là, et quelques rations.

— Nous ne pouvons pas vous les donner, dit Sunggyu dans un souffle.

— Ce n’était pas une demande. D’accord ou non, nous allons les prendre.

 

Un de ses hommes entra dans le bus, l’air joyeux, comme s’il avait trouvé un véritable trésor.

— C’est bien trop dangereux de laisser ça à des enfants.

— Il y en a deux autres à l’intérieur ! cria le comparse.

 

Dongwoo regardait Sunggyu, l’air suppliant, s’accrochant à lui comme il s’accrochait à la vie.

— Libérez-le.

— Bien sûr, quand nous serons partis.

 

L’homme de main à l’intérieur fit sortir de force Sungyeol, l’attrapant par le bras et le jetant hors du bus, sous un « NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! » virulent de Myungsoo qui fut éjecté à son tour. Sungyeol resta à terre.

— Ils ont un malade dans leur groupe, fit l’homme avec dégoût. J’espère que ce n’est pas contagieux.

— Je vais t’arracher le bras, siffla Myungsoo, tenant son compagnon contre lui.

 

Mais l’homme se mit à rire tandis que son chef entre dans le véhicule. Le feu bouillonnait à l’intérieur de Sunggyu alors que Dongwoo perdait peu à peu conscience.

— Merci pour ces cadeaux !

 

La femme arrêta de se concentrer sur sa proie et partit rejoindre ses camarades, sous les yeux effarés de tout le groupe, paralysés par cette attaque rapide et soudaine. Le bus démarra et Sunggyu était trop occupé à tenter de ranimer Dongwoo pour s’en inquiéter. De leur côté, Kiseop et Woohyun échangèrent un regard, et hochèrent la tête. Ils laissèrent le bus partir puis, d’un coup de vent, les deux coureurs disparurent.

— Ils sortaient d’où ceux-là ?! s’écria Dongho qui tremblait de peur.

— Hoon ! s’exclama Soohyun, horrifié, en partant dans la direction d’où venaient leurs agresseurs.

 

Dongwoo ne respirait plus. Sunggyu l’allongea et lui pencha la tête vers l’arrière, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. La paralysie avait été trop longue, même si le pouvoir de cette femme avait cessé, ses poumons n’étaient pas repartis. Il lui ouvrit la mâchoire et lui pinça le nez avant de souffler très fort dans sa bouche. Une fois, deux fois. Quelques massages cardiaques rapides, puis de nouveau le bouche-à-bouche. Kevin de son côté, tentait de réveiller Eli en refroidissant sa plaie. Très vite, celui-ci émit un râle et ouvrit les yeux, tout en se tenant la tête.

— La vache, c’était quoi ça ?

— Ça va aller ? lui demanda Kevin.

— J’ai l’impression d’avoir pris le bus en pleine figure.

 

Il regarda autour de lui et vit ses camarades encore frappés d’effroi, et Myungsoo recroquevillé sur Sungyeol qui était à peine conscient. A côté, Sunggyu faisait encore un massage cardiaque à Dongwoo.

— Que s’est-il passé ? s’exclama Eli. Où est le bus ?

— On a été attaqués, ils nous ont menacés et on n’a pas eu d’autre choix que de les laisser prendre nos affaires, répondit Kevin, tristement.

 

Dongwoo eut un spasme soudain et prit une longue inspiration qui fit sursauter tout le monde, tout en les rassurant. Durant de longues secondes, les yeux écarquillés, il respira, avec un rythme saccadé, comme s’il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Il se tenait à Sunggyu, sans parvenir à lui dire quoique ce soit, mais le sourire de ce-dernier l’apaisait peu à peu. Le souffle tremblant, Sunggyu le serra plus fort contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

— Tu les as laissé faire ? fit la voix d’Eli à son oreille, le sortant de sa bulle.

— Je n’ai pas eu le choix, répondit-il d’une voix à peine audible.

 

Soohyun réapparut, aidant Hoon à marcher. Celui-ci saignait au niveau de la tempe et semblait avoir reçu la même attaque qu’Eli. Le cracheur de feu fulminait, incapable de tenir en place, insultant des personnes invisibles. Il avait une forte envie de se venger, et il n’était pas le seul, car Myungsoo releva la tête vers lui, le regard bien noir, comme jamais on ne l’avait vu sur son visage.

— Woohyun et Kiseop sont partis à la poursuite de ces gens, expliqua Hoya. L’un d’eux reviendra pour nous donner leur location.

— Je vous y emmènerai en un clin d’œil, dit froidement Myungsoo.

— Comment tu vas faire cela ? demanda Soohyun, dubitatif.

— Je n’ai jamais transporté autant de personnes, mais je veux le faire. En me liant à Kiseop ou à Woohyun je peux les suivre dans un endroit qu’ils connaissent déjà. Peu importe combien ça va me coûter, mais c’est comme ça que l’on va faire.

 

Le téléporteur se leva, laissant Sungyeol aux soins de Kevin. Il sortit ses gants munis de lames, motivé à aller se battre.

— Sungjong, Dongho et Kevin, vous allez rester ici avec Sungyeol, ordonna Eli.

— Mais pourquoi ? s’exclama Sungjong.

— A chaque fois qu’il y a de l’action, tu nous mets à l’écart, se plaignit Dongho.

— On ne peut pas emmener Sungyeol, vous êtes assez forts pour le protéger en cas de danger, répondit le cracheur de feu. Dongwoo, Hoon, comment vous sentez-vous ?

 

Hoon roula sa tête pour détendre son cou, et son regard ne permettait aucun doute : il avait un compte à régler lui aussi. Dongwoo se leva, il avait reprit un rythme respiratoire normal, et une lueur combative qu’on ne lui avait jamais connue illuminait son regard.

— Ça va en jeter un froid c’est une promesse, fit-il d’une voix rauque. Les enfants vont leur mettre la raclée du siècle !

 

Ce fut sans doute la première fois qu’Eli sourit devant l’attitude de Dongwoo. L’heure de la revanche était proche, cette fois ils seraient prêts pour la confrontation. Ils voulaient aussi leur montrer que cela avait été une erreur de les considérer comme des enfants. Sungyeol était dans un état de choc, aggravé pas la fièvre qui était revenue, et Myungsoo était dans une fureur noire. Ils commencèrent à s’échauffer, impatients de voir leur amis revenir pour les chercher. Le téléporteur était assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés, semblant se concentrer pour ce qui allait suivre. Il allait devoir faire appel à un pouvoir qu’il n’avait jamais tenté, mais il savait cela possible. Ils n’attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir Kiseop revenir pour leur expliquer jusqu’où ils étaient allés.

— Il y a une dizaine d’hommes capables de se battre, le reste sont des femmes et des enfants, ainsi que des personnes âgées. C’est une véritable petite communauté, dit-il.

— On ne va faire de mal à personne, répondit Soohyun. On reprend juste ce qui nous appartient.

— Dongwoo et moi, nous allons immobiliser la femme télépathe, assura Hoon.

— Ce n’est pas l’envie qui me manque, grommela le maître de la glace.

— Soohyun et moi, avec nos pouvoirs, nous protègerons les innocents, ajouta Hoya. Le reste vous faites comme vous voulez.

— Je ne serai pas de trop pour ce travail, enfin moi et mes clones, fit Jaeseop.

— C’est un bon plan, acquiesça Eli. Est-ce que Myungsoo est prêt ?

 

Celui-ci se leva et attrapa la main de Kiseop.

— A toi de me guider.

 

Les autres posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules ou les bras de Myungsoo afin d’être happés par son pouvoir. Le téléporteur se concentra durant de longues secondes durant lesquelles son esprit se connecta avec le coureur. L’opération semblait longue, d’autant plus qu’ils étaient neuf autour de lui, immobiles et dans l’attente, en espérant que cela marcherait. Les sourcils froncés sur ses paupières fermées, Myungsoo paraissait en plein effort. Puis, deux minutes plus tard, tous entendirent un ploc et se virent disparaître dans un éclair blanc pour réapparaître dans une autre partie de la forêt, près d’une clairière où ils entendirent des voix animées. Ils papillonnèrent des yeux sous l’effet de la téléportation, certains même perdirent l’équilibre et tombèrent sur le sol, tandis que Myungsoo était penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux et le front baigné de sueur. Il avait réussi mais cet effort lui avait pris une grande part d’énergie. Woohyun était là, les regardant avec surprise. Remis de ses émotions après un voyage dans l’espace surnaturel, Eli regarda le campement qui ne les avait pas encore remarqués. Ils étaient en train de profiter d’un maigre repas, et le bus était garé derrière eux, comme une ultime provocation. Il y avait bel et bien beaucoup de personnes d’âges différents, et cela allait être difficile de les éviter, mais Soohyun le rassura.

— Hoya et moi allons créer un bouclier magnétique autour d’eux, AJ se chargera de les rassembler tous en un même point pendant que vous isolerez les combattants du groupe.

 

Sunggyu fixait férocement le chef du clan, lui aussi cracheur de feu. Il avait bien envie de lui faire ravaler ses moqueries. Hoon, lui, avait réussi à localiser la jeune femme, qui était en retrait. Elle paraissait triste dans son coin, ses habits sombres et ses longs cheveux noirs la rendaient mélancolique. Mais il n’aurait pas de pitié comme elle n’en avait eu aucune pour bloquer les poumons de Dongwoo. Un vent glacial les fit frémir, car le maître de la glace avait perdu son sourire enfantin et la lumière candide de son regard. Il décida de lui-même quand commencerait l’assaut. Une véritable toile de glace explosa, surprenant les gens qui étaient tranquilles jusqu’alors. Il y eut des cris de paniques, pendant que Dongwoo semblait voler vers la femme qui s’en était pris à lui plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait et elle prit une position défensive, prête à l’immobiliser une nouvelle fois… quand son plan se retourna contre elle. Paralysée, elle ne put se défendre, et vit, derrière Dongwoo, le télépathe qui l’avait figée, profitant de son attention détournée.

 

Vinrent ensuite Eli et Sunggyu, lancés comme des boules incandescentes, qui se jetèrent sur le chef du clan, tandis que Jaeseop et ses clones mettaient en retraits ceux qui ne leur semblaient pas dangereux. Myungsoo avait repéré l’homme qui avait posé la main sur Sungyeol : il était son seul et unique objectif. Le champ de protection d’Hoya et Soohyun étant mis en place, ils pouvaient s’en donner à cœur joie. Woohyun était plus que ravi de pouvoir se battre et montrer ses talents sans être diminué par quelqu’un susceptible d’annuler ses capacités. Par chance, à part la télépathe et le cracheur de feu, les autres n’avaient pas un pouvoir bien développé et ils furent vite mis  hors d’état de nuire par les deux coureurs et Jaeseop, alors que Myungsoo s’acharnait sur sa proie, apparaissant et disparaissant pour qu’il soit dans l’incapacité de le contrer. Hoon avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de la télépathe qui essayait de lutter en vain contre son pouvoir. Contrairement à ce qu’elle avait fait plus tôt, il ne lui avait pas bloqué la respiration. Pour plus de sûreté, Dongwoo l’enferma dans une cage de glace, ravi de s’être vengé.

 

Le combat entre les cracheurs de feu faisait rage, sous les regards horrifiés des civils. Les mères tenaient leurs enfants dans la peur d’être les prochaines victimes de cette bande de délinquants. Eli se montrait le plus féroce, envoyant des vagues de chaleur aux températures très élevées. Il s’agissait de faire l’étalage de sa puissance de feu lors d’une confrontation entre cracheurs. Sunggyu était plus précis dans ses attaques et leur adversaire avait du mal à les gérer tous les deux.

— N’ose même pas te plaindre que ce ne soit pas équitable, lança Eli, ou je te rappelle ta propre stratégie de gros lâche !

 

L’homme ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur le combat. Des lances de feu volaient dans tous les sens, frappant les arbres aux alentours et s’évanouissant avant de les brûler. L’adversaire de Myungsoo, lui, était complètement à la merci d’un adversaire tenace qu’il n’avait pas pu frapper une seule fois. Il finit à plat ventre sur le sol, le bras droit agrippé par le téléporteur qui était à deux doigts de lui déboiter l’épaule.

— Je t’avais dit que je t’arracherai le bras, dit-il froidement.

 

Une petite voix sortit de nulle part, des pleurs innocents :

— Papa !

 

Jaeseop vit, parmi les personnes en sécurité derrière le bouclier de Soohyun et Hoya, un petit garçon d’à peine cinq ans, blottit dans les bras de sa mère, regardant dans la direction du téléporteur en pleurant.

— Arrête Myungsoo ! s’écria Jaeseop, considérant qu’il risquait d’aller trop loin.

— Tu l’as balancé comme un déchet, je ne te pardonnerai pas, tu vas perdre un bras pour ça, siffla Myungsoo.

— Ça suffit ! coupa le chef de clan en levant les mains en signe d’apaisement. J’admets notre défaite, mais arrêtez ça.

 

Eli gronda et dut calmer son feu à contrecœur tandis que Sunggyu s’avança vers Myungsoo, posant la main sur son épaule.

— Tu ne vas pas faire couler le sang devant des enfants tout de même.

— Et tu crois que son fils serait fier de l’attitude immonde de son père envers un innocent ? continua le téléporteur qui n’en démordait pas.

 

Malgré ses paroles, il lâcha le bras de son adversaire. Dongwoo et Hoon libérèrent la télépathe et le bouclier disparut.

— Nous reprenons donc ce que vous nous avez volés, dit Eli en montrant le bus et les vivres que se partageaient le clan.

— Ne nous en voulez pas, on a des gens à protéger.

— Mon crâne a du mal à saisir le concept, répliqua Eli en montrant sa blessure. Et mon ami maître de glace en garde un moins bon souvenir encore.

 

Les membres du clan laissèrent donc ces jeunes hommes récupérer leurs affaires et les remettre à l’intérieur du bus. Ils préféraient soigner les blessures, pour la majorité superficielles, de leurs camarades. Dongwoo parut tout de même contrarié et il évita les regards de ces gens qui n’avaient rien demandé. Un des enfants s’approcha de Myungsoo, lui attrapant la manche, pour lui tendre une bouteille. Le regard froid du jeune homme disparut aussitôt devant l’innocence du regard de cet enfant dont il privait d’eau.

— Eli, soupira-t-il. Peut-être que nous pouvons leur laisser une partie de notre stock.

— Quoi ? s’étrangla le cracheur de feu. Et puis quoi encore ?

— Sungyeol m’en voudrait d’arracher de l’eau à un enfant, répondit simplement Myungsoo, les joues rougissante.

 

Le malaise était partagé entre les membres du groupe. Sunggyu soupira longuement et se tourna vers le chef qui paraissait moins agressif et plus chaleureux, un homme de poigne qui prenait soin de son clan.

— Nous vous laissons la moitié de nos rations, nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux. On ne peut pas non plus vous laisser le bus, on a un long voyage et si peu de temps pour le faire. On a un ami à soigner.

— Je suis désolé pour ce qu’il s’est passé, répondit le chef de clan avec sincérité. Nous manquions de ressources et on a entendu le moteur de votre véhicule.

— On est prêt à tout quand on a autant de gens à protéger, je peux le comprendre, sourit Sunggyu. Il y a une source potable à deux jours de marche d’ici si vous continuez vers l’est. On y a fait le plein.

 

Myungsoo rendit la bouteille à l’enfant et Dongwoo se fit un plaisir à distribuer de l’eau lui aussi, aidé de Hoya et Kiseop.

— Le garçon malade avec vous, c’est un cracheur de feu, n’est-ce pas ? continua le chef.

— Oui, fit Sunggyu étonné.

— J’ai déjà vu des combustions spontanées. Si vous cherchez un traitement, il n’y en a pas.

— Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? répliqua Myungsoo, sur la défensive.

 

L’homme soupira et fouilla dans un sac, sortant un petit sac en cuir qu’il tendit à Sunggyu.

— Lorsque ma sœur est tombée malade, nous lui donnions une infusion de ces plantes, ça calmait son feu et sa douleur. Donnez-en à votre ami, cela le soulagera un peu.

— Merci beaucoup, murmura Sunggyu. Et votre sœur ?

— Ça soulage la douleur, ça ne guérit pas, répondit-il tristement. La combustion l’a emportée.

— Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver, coupa Myungsoo, déterminé.

— Quoi que vous ayez trouvé, je vous souhaite que ça marche. Mais préparez-vous tout de même au pire.

 

Myungsoo fit mine de ne pas avoir écouté, alors que Hoon repensait à ses doutes sur le succès de leur quête. Eli ne disait rien non plus et monta dans le bus pour prendre le volant.

— Bon courage à vous, dit Soohyun en s’inclinant, imité par les autres. Désolé pour la frayeur.

— C’était de bonne guerre, les humains deviennent pire que des animaux lorsqu’il s’agit de survivre.

 

Sunggyu tendit le petit sac à Myungsoo en lui faisant un signe des yeux.

— Merci pour ça, marmonna le téléporteur avant de monter dans le bus.

 

Ils partirent sans plus attendre là où leurs compagnons les attendaient. Ils laissaient derrière eux un sentiment d’amertume. Ils avaient cédé à la violence gratuite par provocation, mais au moins ils avaient récupéré leurs dus. Ils espéraient que la suite du voyage ne serait pas aussi tourmentée, mais ce n’était pas quelque chose d’aisé à prévoir.


	9. Chapter 9

Après avoir réussi à récupérer le bus et une partie de leur ration, Eli conduisit pendant un quart d’heure jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve le petit chemin qui les mènerait à leur campement. Personne n’avait osé parler durant la majeure partie du trajet, et Myungsoo s’était mis à l’écart, regardant ses doigts s’ouvrir et se refermer sur la paume de sa main d’un air absent. Il n’avait jamais montré autant de violence dans un combat ; la situation lui échappait et il avait l’impression de devenir fou. Sunggyu prit l’initiative de se lever, ne supportant plus cette ambiance lourde, et il regarda un à un ses camarades.

— Avant que nous retrouvions nos amis, il faut que je vous dise quelques mots. Nous n’avons fait que nous défendre, aucun de nos adversaires ne s’est trouvé en réel danger, alors nous n’avons pas à avoir honte de ce qu’il s’est passé. On a fait ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour protéger des innocents et nous avons récupéré ce qui nous a été volé, ce bus qui est la clé de notre voyage, de notre but, de notre pacte à tous, ce pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis. C’était un combat contrôlé et bien mené grâce à un travail d’équipe efficace et précis, et nous devons nous féliciter de cette victoire.

 

Soohyun se leva à son tour, avec un grand sourire.

— Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec toi, dit-il simplement en lui tendant la main.

 

Sunggyu la serra de bon cœur et l’humeur générale devint plus légère. Dongwoo se leva lui aussi, pris d’une folie soudaine qui lui était propre, et enlaça chaleureusement le cracheur de feu.

— Merci de m’avoir sauvé, fit-il. J’ai aimé sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes.

— Je doute que tu en étais conscient, rougit Sunggyu.

— En tout cas, la journée aurait pu mal finir, et au bout du compte personne n’a été gravement blessé, intervint Hoya. On devrait fêter ça.

 

           Hoon regarda Myungsoo avec inquiétude. Celui-ci ne partageait pas les sourires échangés entre ses compagnons ; il s’inquiétait pour Sungyeol. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination, leurs quatre amis étaient tous assis près d’un arbre, une expression sombre sur chacun de leurs visages. Sungyeol était éveillé et semblait se sentir mieux. Le soulagement remplaça leur inquiétude et ils accueillirent les autres avec des éclats de joie : Dongho alla enlacer son frère, Kevin s’enquit de l’état de Dongwoo car il n’avait pas oublié qu’il avait été privé d’air pendant un long moment, mais aussi de Hoon et Eli qui avaient reçu un violent coup sur la tête, et enfin Sungjong demanda expressément à ce qu’on lui raconte ce qu’il s’était passé. Sitôt descendu du bus, Myungsoo n’eut que Sungyeol en tête. Il était debout, face à lui, lui souriant tendrement. Le téléporteur lui caressa la joue ; elle était chaude, signe que la fièvre était toujours là, mais il semblait le supporter très bien.

            La nuit se termina dans le récit de la contre-attaque. Ils décidèrent d’un commun accord de reprendre aussitôt la route et ce fut Hoya qui prit le volant pour permettre à Eli de se reposer. La douleur sur le sommet de son crâne n’avait pas entièrement disparu et il s’installa sur les fauteuils, juste derrière le siège du conducteur, le bras sur son visage pour s’endormir. Au fond du bus, Sungyeol se disputait avec Myungsoo car il insistait pour rester assis.

— Tu n’es pas encore totalement remis, toi tu t’allonges, répliqua le cracheur de feu.

— Je vais très bien, soupira Myungsoo. Par contre ta fièvre est de retour.

 

Sunggyu tenait un verre d’eau dans le creux de sa main, la faisant bouillir après avoir broyé et ajouté quelques feuilles de la plante qui leur avait été donné et qui devait apaiser les douleurs.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Dongho, sceptique, en regardant derrière l’épaule de Sunggyu.

— De la médecine ancestrale, répondit Sungjong, installé dans un fauteuil du fond. Les plantes ont des vertus curatives spécifiques.

— Wow… tu en sais des choses, murmura le plus jeune.

— C’est triste quand on y pense, commenta Woohyun. Ce savoir se perd, on se méfie de la nature comme on se méfie de tout en ce monde.

 

Sungyeol prit le verre et commença à boire lentement sous les yeux pas rassurés de Myungsoo et Sunggyu. Rien de particulier ne se produisit et Yeol se contenta de hocher la tête, regardant tout le monde avec de grands yeux étonnés.

— J’aime bien le goût mentholé mais c’est un peu amer, dit-il simplement.

— S’il nous a filés de la menthe, c’est un sacré escroc, marmonna Woohyun en s’allongeant sur un duo de sièges.

— Ce n’est pas de la menthe, fit Sunggyu en reniflant le reste des feuilles infusées. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est mais je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il ait menti.

— Tu parles d’un gars qui a presque tué Eli sans broncher.

 

Le cracheur de feu malade se blottit contre Myungsoo en soupirant.

— En tout cas, je me sens bien, murmura-t-il tandis qu’on l’enveloppa d’une couverture.

 

La fièvre semblait avoir diminué et le jeune homme s’endormit finalement, apaisé.

— De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal, commenta Dongho en haussant les épaules.

— C’est un calmant, affirma Sungjong en regardant dans la petite bourse qui contenait les feuilles sèches. Ou plutôt un anesthésiant.

— Il n’a pas dit que c’était un remède, fit remarquer Sunggyu. Je pense que c’est ce qu’il avait trouvé de mieux pour éviter que sa sœur ne souffre.

— Ça marche alors pour n’importe quelle blessure, n’est-ce pas ? s’interrogea Woohyun en faisant apparaître sa tête derrière le dossier d’un fauteuil.

— Ne rêve pas, trancha le cracheur de feu. Tu supporteras les blessures qui te restent sans broncher.

 

Le coureur émit un râle de mécontentement et se rallongea, tenant sa main encore blessée contre sa poitrine. Kiseop se pencha sur lui et tâta son poignet.

— Tu veux de la glace ?

— T’es mignon mais je chipote, sourit Woohyun. Heureusement que je t’ai auprès de moi, tu es le seul qui m’aime.

— Pauvre lapin, railla Dongwoo qui sortit de sa rêverie. Tu as besoin d’un bisou ?

— Moi je passe mon tour, coupa Sungjong. Parce que quand il va bien c’est moi qui prends, je ne vais pas pleurer pour sa tronche.

— Attends, j’ai pas besoin de ma main pour te mettre mon pied aux fesses.

— Repose-toi au lieu de râler.

 

Ils avaient encore de longues journées de route à faire, s’aventurant parfois sur des parcelles très abimées par le temps, ce qui ralentissait la vitesse du véhicule. Hoya devait aborder avec des sueurs froides des slaloms entre les amas de goudron détruits par la nature. Les petites secousses ne réveillèrent cependant pas Sungyeol qui n’avait pas bronché une seule fois et qui gardait le visage paisible. Cela dura six heures, où il ne s’agita pas à cause de la fièvre, où Kevin n’eut pas besoin de l’aider à baisser sa température, où il n’émit pas le moindre gémissement durant son sommeil. Pour occuper leur temps, de plus en plus de membres de groupe s’intéressaient de près à la conduite du bus. Hoya avait cédé sa place à Soohyun, et le fait qu’ils avaient réussi à dompter la machine aussi rapidement leur faisait penser qu’ils pouvaient le faire eux aussi. Et pendant quelques minutes, Soohyun se disputa avec Dongho car il refusait que son cadet ne touche le volant. Eli dut les réprimander pour que le conducteur reste concentré sur la route.

            Sungyeol sortit de son sommeil en douceur, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien. Il se leva, en toute légèreté, et embrassa Myungsoo avant d’aller prendre une nouvelle infusion. Il chantonnait, guilleret, sous le regard étonné du téléporteur. Il le vit aller discuter avec Jaeseop, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres. Sunggyu s’installa près de lui.

— Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer mais cette plante le soulage vraiment.

 

Myungsoo ne répondit pas et continua de regarder Sungyeol comme s’il voyait un fantôme. Il retrouvait une étincelle dans les yeux de son compagnon qu’il croyait avoir perdue depuis quelques mois.

— Tu es à cran, ça se voit, lui dit Sunggyu. Tu as failli tuer un homme parce qu’il avait levé la main sur Yeol. Tu veux qu’on en parle ?

— Je sens que je vais le perdre, murmura le jeune homme. Comme si on voulait me faire comprendre que ce monde n’avait plus de place sur lui. Comment peut-il se défendre dans cet état ? Dans ce monde austère ? Si je n’étais pas là…

— Ne perds pas tout espoir, je ne sais pas vraiment où nous mènera ce voyage mais le destin nous a mis sur le même chemin, vous n’êtes plus seuls.

— J’ai l’impression que c’était une autre vie, l’époque où nous parcourions le monde avec insouciance. Il veillait sur moi, moi sur lui.

— Je ne te promets rien, mais quoiqu’il arrive tu ne seras pas seul.

 

La discussion entre Jaeseop et Sungyeol semblait légère, car ils se mirent à rire avec complicité. Dongho les accompagnait bien volontiers en jouant avec ses dons de télékinésie. A l’aide de petits cailloux ramassés au fur et à mesure de leur voyage, il formait des dessins qui flottaient en l’air, et Hoya, à côté de lui, faisait de même. Les autres se rapprochèrent pour être à la fois spectateurs et juges de ce concours d’imagination. Le benjamin du groupe faisait preuve d’une grande habileté : son esprit était rapide et minutieux, et aux yeux de certains, un grand pouvoir était enfoui en lui. Hoon regarda longuement Soohyun, qui conduisait toujours, l’air boudeur. Peut-être surprotégeait-il trop son petit frère qui était pourtant bien armé pour pouvoir se défendre tout seul.

Durant trois jours, le voyage ne fut interrompu que par quelques petites pauses, le temps de se dégourdir les jambes, changer de chauffeur, et remplir le réservoir. Ils passèrent leurs nuits recroquevillés sur les doubles sièges du bus, bercé par le moteur, et ceux qui ne le supportaient plus s’étendaient à leurs risques et périls dans le couloir étroit qui séparait les rangées. On entendait souvent quelqu’un gronder car il lui était impossible de passer sans marcher sur un dormeur qui avait quitté son siège. Eli put reprendre le volant, même si son crâne était encore un peu douloureux de temps en temps, et c’était lui qui tenait le plus de temps sur la route avant de tomber de fatigue. Alors que la nuit venait de tomber, Hoon le guida jusqu’à un chemin détourné où la forêt était moins dense et s’arrêtait à un précipice. Eli arrêta le bus et tous sortirent, curieux de voir où leur ami les avait emmenés et qu’est-ce qui justifiait qu’on dévie de leur objectif. Et le spectacle leur coupa le souffle.

            Il n’y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel étoilé qui surplombait la vallée. Ils se trouvaient au sommet d’une immense falaise, et ils pouvaient voir qu’elle formait une cuve ouverte dans laquelle s’écoulaient plusieurs cascades de toutes tailles, provenant de différentes rivières. En contrebas, l’eau qui arrivait en torrents formait un lac entouré par la forêt, et s’échappait vers la mer, tout droit vers l’horizon. Les chutes luisaient sous la lumière des astres dans une aura bleuté et cristalline, comme si elles étaient faites en pierres précieuses.

— Mes amis, dit Hoon avec un léger sourire, bienvenue aux Chutes de Saphir.

— C’est magnifique, commenta Kevin, les yeux brillants.

— Comment as-tu su où c’était ? demande Dongwoo avec étonnement.

— Mon pouvoir me permet de ressentir certaines sensibilités de la nature, répondit le télépathe.

 

Alignés au bord de la falaise, les garçons étaient muets devant la beauté du paysage. Le ronflement des chutes à des dizaines mètres sous leurs pieds rompait le silence nocturne, mais l’atmosphère paisible n’en était pas troublée. Alors ils décidèrent de passer la nuit à cet endroit qui leur paraissait féérique.

— Ce monde n’est pas si laid finalement, dit Sunggyu, résumant la pensée de tout le monde.

 

Discrètement, Dongwoo glissa sa main dans celle du cracheur de feu. Il crut pendant quelques secondes qu’il aillait être rejeté mais Sunggyu referma ses doigts sur les siens. Le maître de la glace était en fête : son univers ne pouvait pas être plus beau qu’en cet instant. Même Eli semblait serein, le visage détendu, un sourire aux lèvres. Sungyeol sortit une couverture et il s’enroula, contre le dos de Myungsoo, au pied d’un arbre, avec ce point de vue comme image de rêve. Tendrement, le téléporteur embrassa l’épaule de son compagnon et alla lui caresser le cou du bout des lèvres. Ils avaient eu si peu l’occasion de pouvoir se retrouver en toute intimité, les contacts amoureux leur manquaient affreusement. Les autres respectèrent ce désir de solitude et s’éparpillèrent un peu plus loin non sans avoir mis en place des tours de garde pour protéger le campement. Soohyun, Hoon, Dongho et Sungjong se mirent dans un coin. Woohyun, Kiseop, Jaeseop et Kevin dans un autre. Eli resta près du bus pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas de problème technique et Hoya lui tenait compagnie. De leur côté, Sunggyu et Dongwoo s’était assis au bord de la falaise, incapables de se lasser d’un tel paysage.

            Myungsoo ne cessaient d’embrasser son Yeollie, respirant son odeur, s’imprégnant de la douceur de sa peau. Dans un soupir d’aise, Sungyeol passa sa main dans les doux cheveux bruns de son compagnon. Les frissons lui parcoururent l’échine sous le toucher sensuel de Myungsoo qui, non content de s’abreuver de sa peau du bout des lèvres, faisait glisser ses mains par-dessous ses vêtements, bien dissimulé sous la couverture. Tout doucement, Sungyeol se glissa sur le côté, bien installé dans les bras du téléporteur. Il lui caressa la joue et l’embrassa amoureusement, passionnément, comme un long « bonne nuit », avant de reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine et s’endormir en se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur.

 

           Plus tard dans la nuit, Sunggyu s’était levé et rapproché du couple. Myungsoo ne dormait pas encore, préférant veiller sur son ami. Il vit le cracheur de feu se pencher sur lui et poser sa main sur le front de l’endormi.

— Il a l’air d’aller bien.

— Oui, il n’a pas encore rechuté, murmura le téléporteur.

— Tu peux te reposer toi aussi. Bonne nuit Myungsoo.

 

Ils avaient rarement passé une nuit si tranquille. Au réveil, tous se sentaient reposés et sereins, et ils n’avaient pas envie de quitter cet endroit. Sungyeol fut un des premiers à se lever, saluant ses amis avec bon entrain. Ce fut quand Sunggyu lui tendit le verre en étain rempli de l’infusion fumante qu’ils se souvinrent qu’ils avaient un voyage à terminer. Ils ne tardèrent pas à redémarrer le bus, Eli étant de bonne humeur pour reprendre la route et conduire pendant des heures.

— Puisque le médicament fonctionne, pourquoi chercher un autre remède ? demanda Dongho en s’installant à sa place habituelle.

— Il fonctionne pour l’instant, fit remarquer Sungjong. Les réserves qu’on nous a données ne sont pas inépuisables et ses effets ne vont pas perdurer.

— Tu peux parler plus clairement ? marmonna le jeune télékinésiste.

— Ce n’est pas la solution miracle, reformula son ami. Juste un moyen pour apaiser la douleur. D’ici peu la besace sera vidée de toutes les feuilles séchées.

 

Contrairement à son habitude, Sungyeol ne s’installa pas sur la banquette du fond mais près du volant. Pour la première fois, tout le monde était réuni à un même endroit dans le véhicule. Ils pouvaient discuter tous ensemble, même aborder des sujets plus difficiles, car certains se posaient beaucoup de questions sur son état de santé. Jaeseop lui prit la main chaleureusement, il n’avait pas oublié ces longues semaines de voyage dans la peur, luttant pour survivre et se cacher pour éviter de tomber sur des pillards ou des meurtriers qui faisaient régner leurs lois sur leur territoire.

— Comment se passe une combustion spontanée ? demanda-t-il à Sunggyu. Comment sait-on combien de temps il lui reste ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, soupira le cracheur de feu. Ça dépend de son taux de tolérance à la douleur, de la puissance de son feu. Pour l’instant on le maîtrise, il se serait déjà consumé si on ne l’avait pas aidé à baisser sa température.

— Je vous dois beaucoup, sourit Sungyeol en regardant alternativement Sunggyu, Dongwoo et Kevin.

— Mais tu es particulièrement résistant aussi, rougit Sunggyu. Tu luttes vaillamment contre le mal qui te ronge quand d’autres se seraient laissés mourir.

— Je te mentirais en te disant que je n’y ai jamais songé, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

 

Myungsoo se raidit mais ne dit rien, tandis que le bus filait à grande vitesse sur la route désertée.

— Tu es plus fort que tu n’en as l’air, s’étonna Dongho.

— L’amour est un facteur très puissant, dit Hoon.

— C’est vrai, acquiesça Jaeseop en posant les yeux sur Myungsoo.

 

Sungyeol retrouva le sourire et caressa les cheveux de son compagnon qui semblait songeur. Ils échangèrent un regard, sans rien ajouter, ils se soutenaient depuis tellement longtemps.

— Alors on accélère ! s’écria soudainement Eli en appuyant sur la pédale.

— Vers le nord, ajouta Hoon avec un grand sourire.

 

Les paysages qui défilaient sous leurs yeux se ressemblaient jour après jour, et les garçons n’avaient connu que cela tout au long de leur vie : des villes, vestiges des temps anciens, quelques villages encore habités, et la forêt qui avait reprit ses droits sur un monde qui l’avait tant malmenée. Comme ils s’y attendaient, au fil des jours, les plantes médicinales firent de moins en mois d’effet et la fièvre de Sungyeol revint lentement. Il tenait le coup et gardait le sourire. Pour garder son calme, il se blottissait dans les bras de Myungsoo, fermant les yeux, bercé par les vibrations du moteur. Hoon guidait toujours le conducteur, et entre temps Jaeseop apprit à tenir le volant et manœuvrer le bus délicat, et rien d’autre ne vint troubler la quiétude du voyage durant cinq jours.

            Sungyeol dormait profondément quand Eli arrêta le bus. Le soleil était loin d’être couché mais le groupe eut un soupir de soulagement : ils avaient besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Ils finissaient par se sentir compressés malgré l’espace offert par la longueur du bus. Tandis qu’Eli s’occupait de remplir le réservoir, les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Hoya, Soohyun et Dongho, particulièrement, s’étaient isolés sur la route, et se tenaient côte à côte. Ils commencèrent à effectuer des mouvements amples et synchronisés. Concentrés, ils déployaient leurs bras avec grâce, on aurait presque dit qu’ils dansaient. Les pierres lévitaient autour d’eux, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée, comme des branches, des feuilles, des fruits tombés de leurs arbres.

 

            Soudain, Hoon porta la main à la poitrine, perdant lentement des couleurs, comme s’il suffoquait. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, et Kiseop qui était au plus près de lui vint le soutenir, surpris par l’état de son ami.

— Je suis… bloqué, parvint-il à dire le visage crispé.

 

Au même moment, tous les objets qui lévitaient autour des télékinésistes tombèrent simultanément. Les autres, qui regardaient Hoon avec inquiétude, cherchaient à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Sunggyu leva sa main, se concentra, mais rien ne se produisit. Ils se rendirent compte rapidement qu’ils avaient tous perdu leurs pouvoirs. Woohyun et Myungsoo échangèrent un regard, tandis que les plus jeunes commençaient à paniquer. Ils connaissaient cette sensation désagréable.

— Un effaceur, dirent-ils à l’unisson.

 

Alertés, ils se rassemblèrent tous au bus, sur la défensive. Ils ne s’étaient jamais sentis aussi vulnérables : l’ennemi n’était pas loin et n’allait pas tarder à se montrer. Un bruit de carrosserie les fit sursauter. Eli serra les dents : trois hommes se tenaient sur le toit du bus. Ils étaient solidement bâtis, le corps marqué par des années de vie à la dure pour survivre. Ils étaient aussi armés jusqu’aux dents. Leurs compagnons sortirent peu à peu des fourrés, et les garçons se retrouvèrent encerclés par une trentaine d’hommes qui avaient l’air satisfait de leur prise.

— Il ne manquait plus que ça, marmonna Hoya en prenant une position de combat. Des mercenaires.

— Vous vous promenez avec une intéressante machine, dit l’un des rois hommes en hauteurs avec un sourire narquois. Ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

— Et alors ? demanda Eli. Ça vous pose un problème ?

— Disons que mes amis et moi-même avons une offre à vous faire : vous aurez la vie sauve si vous nous cédez cette relique.

 

Eli se détacha du groupe pour faire face à celui qui visiblement était le chef de la bande.

— Et si on refuse ?

— L’art de la guerre c’est aussi de savoir quand on n’a pas l’avantage, jeune sot. Il ne suffit pas d’avoir des pouvoirs aussi développés qu’un télépathe ou un cracheur de feu, toutes vos armes sont inefficaces à présent grâce à mon ami, ajouta-t-il en désignant un de ses camarades qui se trouvait à sa droite.

— Ils sont deux fois plus nombreux et armés, Eli, murmura Soohyun avec une voix teintée de crainte.

— Tu ne me fais pas peur, répliqua Eli en crachant par terre. Où serait le challenge si je n’avais que mon feu pour atout ?

 

Dans un geste collectif, les mercenaires pointèrent leurs armes vers eux. Certains tenaient des sabres ou des couteaux, mais une bonne partie utilisait des armes à feu.

— Je peux concevoir que tu sois capable de bloquer une arme blanche, mais une balle dans la tête te laissera à peine le temps de réaliser que tu as perdu et que tes amis seront sacrifiés eux aussi.

— Et ce serait dommage, commenta un des hommes qui faisait face à un Kevin peu rassuré. On pourrait prendre grand soin de vous.

 

Hoon semblait toujours autant affaibli, mais les autres rassemblaient leur courage, prêts à se battre. Myungsoo avait mis ses gants et il sortit ses lames qui paraissaient bien dérisoires. La situation ne pouvait pas avoir l’air plus désespérée : il suffisait que le chef donne l’ordre pour que tout s’arrête, alors que Sungyeol était encore dans le bus, dormant paisiblement. Sunggyu aussi réfléchissait à toute allure : ces hommes devaient les suivre depuis un petit moment et ils ne s’en étaient pas rendu compte, sûrement après leur escale aux Chutes de Saphir où ils auraient pu profiter de leur nuit passée à découvert. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête, ils n’avaient aucun moyen de survivre au combat qui les attendait, à moins de tuer l’effaceur. Mais il serait mort avant même de pouvoir l’atteindre avec tous ces pistolets pointés sur lui. Sans rien dire, il attrapa le bras de Sungjong et le fit passer derrière lui. Au moins, il fallait protéger les plus jeunes. Soohyun fit de même avec Dongho, tout en sachant que ça ne servirait à rien.

— Vous êtes trente ? Nous treize, intervint Dongho. Ce n’est pas très équitable comme bataille.

— Personne ne vous force à combattre. Personne ne mourra si vous nous cédez ce bus.

 

Mais les rires des mercenaires n’étaient pas très convaincants. Ces hommes étaient des tueurs, les yeux injectés de sang, et ils regardaient leurs proies avec avidité. Eli tremblait de frustration : s’il bougeait, il serait tué. Avec écœurement, Sunggyu remarqua que certains de leurs adversaires se léchaient les babines.

— Dis-moi Roy, on n’a qu’à écorcher les plus vilains, dit l’un d’entre eux. Ce serait dommage de se dispenser de certains plaisirs avec les plus mignons.

 

Il pointa le canon de son arme sur le front de Myungsoo.

— Approche, ma belle, que je te regarde mieux.

 

Le regard noir du téléporteur s’opposa directement au sobriquet féminin.

— De toute façon vous allez finir soit les bras écartés en attendant la mort, soit les jambes écartées, reprit Roy, le chef, satisfait de son jeu de mots. On n’a pas à discuter plus longtemps. Les enfants ne sont pas faits pour les contrées sauvages.

— Charmante proposition, mais t’es pas mon type, dit Myungsoo à son vis-à-vis.

 

Il attrapa le canon à une vitesse étonnante, laissant son adversaire pantois. Une fois qu’il fut en dehors de son angle de tir, il donna un coup de poing au visage qui le regardait avec lubricité, mais l’homme parvint à l’éviter de justesse. Cependant, il n’avait pas fait attention à la lame qui sortait de la tranche du gant et il se retrouva balafré sur toute la longueur de la joue. Il sentit le sang chaud couler sur son cou et il tira par réflexe, bien que le canon fût en l’air. Les dés étaient jetés : ces jeunes garçons préféraient mourir plutôt que d’accepter l’offre généreuse de servir de compagnie de confort pour des mercenaires. Eli croisa ses avant-bras devant son visage et repoussa le canon du fusil qui le menaçait avant qu’on n’ouvre le feu sur lui. Les autres se baissèrent à la première salve et se dispersèrent rapidement, excepté Hoon, toujours paralysé. Le temps semblait s’être ralenti, ils n’avaient aucune chance contre ces hommes sanguinaires mais ils la tentaient tout de même. La scène devint chaotique, chaque seconde étaient cruciales, puis, la température ambiante augmenta soudainement.

            Un jet de flammes puissantes et ronflantes sortit du bus, évitant de justesse Eli et Hoya, mais frappant violemment leur adversaire qui poussa un cri strident, le corps en feu, et terminant en cendres. Tous se figèrent : un jeune homme sortait du bus, la main en avant, la peau fumante, en colère, les yeux en flamme. Sungyeol s’était réveillé. Le chef des mercenaires perdit son sourire de vainqueur : les pouvoirs de l’effaceur n’avaient aucun effet sur ce garçon. Sungyeol voyait ses amis à terre, menacés, certains même étaient blessés. Sans aucune hésitation, il lança une nouvelle attaque qui consuma un autre ennemi en une fraction de seconde, sous les regards horrifiés de toute l’assistance. Sunggyu pâlit : un tel pouvoir demandait de puiser dans des forces que son ami n’avait pas. Roy se posa devant lui, furieux.

— Je vous déconseille de vous en approcher ! lui cria Sunggyu.

— Qui es-tu pauvre fou ?

— Celui qui va te réduire en cendres, répondit le cracheur de feu d’une voix métallique.

 

Des flammes commencèrent à émaner directement de sa peau, et, sans sourciller, il jeta une troisième attaque sur le mercenaire qui l’évita de justesse.

— Je vous conseille de déguerpir, reprit Sungyeol.

 

Myungsoo le regardait, terrifié. Son ami se consumait sous ses yeux pour pouvoir tous les sauver. Pour illustrer ses propos, le cracheur de feu dirigea son bras vers l’effaceur, sans lui laisser le temps de s’enfuir. Implacable, le troisième corps en feu tomba dans un cri.

— Arrête ça ! s’écria le téléporteur, les larmes aux yeux.

 

Les mercenaires n’avaient plus le choix. Certains n’avaient pas attendu que leur chef prenne une décision pour s’enfuir, d’autant plus que l’effaceur, venant d’être tué, ceux qu’ils regardaient comme des enfants avaient récupéré leurs pouvoirs. Mais tandis qu’ils étaient trop occupés à fuir, la troupe de jeunes garçons avaient autre chose en tête que de leur courir après. Roy fut contraint de s’enfuir à son tour.

— Yeollie ! s’écria Myungsoo.

 

La façade de Sungyeol se brisa et il tomba au sol, le corps secoué de spasmes. Immobiles et épouvantés, aucun des garçons ne bougeait, puis le téléporteur accourut auprès de son compagnon, mais il ne put le toucher tellement il brûlait. Sunggyu se précipita à son tour et posa les mains sur sa poitrine, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour calmer le feu de Sungyeol. La tension baissa doucement mais cela n’était pas suffisant. Le visage ruisselant de sueur, le cracheur de feu sentait que son ami se consumait encore.

— Je n’y arrive pas ! s’écria-t-il, paniqué. Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul !

 

Les yeux noyés de larmes, Myungsoo le regardait avec impuissance.

— Eli ! appela Sunggyu, essoufflé, par-dessus le grondement des flammes de Sungyeol. Je t’en prie !

 

Mais l’autre cracheur de feu les regardait avec terreur.

— Je sais que tu crains le lien, mais tu es le seul à pouvoir m’aider, supplia Sunggyu. Si tu ne bouges pas, il mourra.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Yeollie ? pleura Myungsoo.

 

Eli sortit de sa torpeur et courut vers eux, tombant à genoux à côté du corps de Sungyeol. Il hésita une seconde avant de poser la main sur son front. Ce fut là qu’il le vit, le cœur du pouvoir immense de son camarade. Il apercevait le pouvoir de Sunggyu tenter d’englober ce feu ardent avec difficulté, alors il sut instantanément comment lier son feu au sien pour l’y aider. Des images défilaient rapidement dans son subconscient, il n’arrivait pas à toutes les analyser. Un enfant seul, triste, sur les routes, puis un deuxième garçon au visage familier, ils ne se quittèrent plus, des sourires, des souvenirs. Eli eut à peine le temps de s’en émouvoir qu’il sentit le calme revenir. Sungyeol ne s’embrasait plus, et il défit le lien un peu avant Sunggyu. Myungsoo prit aussitôt son compagnon dans ses bras, toujours inconscient mais pour l’instant hors de danger. Sunggyu posa la main sur l’épaule d’Eli avec un soupir de soulagement et de reconnaissance. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, personne n’osait prendre la parole. Hoya pansait les coupures légères que Kiseop et Sungjong avaient sur les bras, Soohyun demandait à Kevin de passer de la glace sur l’arcade enflée de Dongho, Woohyun aidait Hoon à se relever, celui-ci venant juste de reprendre la maîtrise de lui-même. Peu à peu ils se remettaient de leurs émotions, comprenant la chance inouïe qu’ils avaient d’être encore en vie.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? répétait Myungsoo.

 

Mais Sungyeol n’était pas en état de répondre. Il était fiévreux et pâle, il fallait reprendre la route au plus vite. Eli se leva, ses membres tremblaient légèrement, et il monta dans le bus pour se mettre au volant. C’était le signe pour le groupe de se dépêcher de s’installer pour repartir. Mais avant, Jaeseop prit l’initiative de fouiller l’orée du bois, et choisit avec soin deux branches, longues, épaisses et robustes, qu’il emmena à l’intérieur du bus. Hoya et Myungsoo avaient porté Sungyeol pour l’allonger sur sa banquette, et Kevin reforma son lit de glace autour de lui. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Eli fit partir le bus sans plus attendre. Avec ses branches, et le matériel qu’ils avaient à disposition, notamment des couvertures, Jaeseop commença à fabriquer une civière, travaillant minutieusement sur sa solidité. Ils en auraient besoin pour transporter leur ami malade qui, dans son état actuel, ne serait plus capable de marcher, ni même de tenir debout. Les langues commencèrent à se délier mais elles ne produisaient qu’un petit chuchotement inquiet.

            Sunggyu prit le verre en étain et fit bouillir de l’eau dans le creux de sa main, tout en ajoutant une dose des plantes médicinales. Il espérait qu’elles fassent un nouveau miracle. Myungsoo était paralysé par l’inquiétude, il avait l’impression que son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Avec délicatesse, le cracheur de feu remonta le haut du corps de Sungyeol. Comme il ne se réveillait toujours pas, il attendit que l’infusion refroidisse un peu avant de lui faire boire quelques gorgées. Le jeune homme toussota avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Myungsoo laissa échapper une exclamation de soulagement et il se pencha sur lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Sunggyu.

— Pâteux, murmura Sungyeol douloureusement. J’ai l’impression que ma poitrine et ma tête vont exploser à tout moment.

— Tu sens les effets des plantes ?

— A peine.

— Bon, soupira son camarade avec déception. Il va falloir faire avec.

 

Il laissa Sungyeol et Myungsoo avoir leur moment d’intimité. Le cracheur de feu referma les yeux sans s’endormir, les sourcils froncés sous la douleur.

— Je ne pouvais pas les laisser vous faire plus de mal, expliqua-t-il à son compagnon.

— Je sais. Mais tu as accéléré dangereusement le processus.

— Je vais tenir, je te le promets, dit-il avec détermination.

 

Myungsoo lui embrassa les mains. Sunggyu était parti s’installer derrière le siège du conducteur. Dongwoo le rejoignit en silence. Il hésita longtemps avant de prendre la parole, pendant que Hoon et Hoya tenaient compagnie à un Eli complètement interdit et crispé.

— On l’a vraiment échappé belle, murmura le maître de la glace. Il va tenir le coup ?

— J’espère.

 

Son ami ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Il ne prit même pas la main qui était tendue vers lui. Ils étaient tous encore sous le choc de la violence des événements. Ils s’étaient retrouvés piégés, et par miracle ils avaient pu être sauvés par un Sungyeol qu’ils ne reconnaissaient pas. Un cracheur de feu implacable qui avait abattu trois hommes sans aucune hésitation. Et pourtant, s’il n’avait pas fait cela, ils seraient tous morts depuis longtemps, ou prisonniers d’une bande de mercenaires qui les auraient volontiers fait d’eux leurs jouets. Ils mirent un moment avant d’être complètement rassurés, mais ils restaient inquiets pour Sungyeol dont l’état empirait. Il n’arrivait plus à tenir une discussion avec ses amis, et pourtant Dongho et Sungjong avaient bien tenté de lui occuper l’esprit. Quelques heures plus tard, Sunggyu lui donna une nouvelle dose de plantes médicinales. Cela atténua de nouveau la douleur et il put rendre le sourire à ses amis anxieux pour les rassurer un peu. Mais tous savaient que le temps était compté, plus que jamais.

            Eli resta longtemps muré dans son silence. Il ne répondait à personne et son état inquiétait aussi les autres, dans une moindre mesure. Seul Sunggyu semblait comprendre ce qu’il ressentait, ayant approché de près son subconscient. Eli était le genre d’homme qui refusait tout lien avec les autres, même avec ses amis actuels il entretenait une certaine distance. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait été au plus proche d’un être, dans le cœur même de leurs pouvoirs communs. Il avait été touché par Sungyeol, et c’était une relation privilégiée et impossible à défaire. L’amour, quel qu’il soit, était un sentiment trop douloureux à vivre dans un monde aussi hostile. Et il avait de fortes chances que Sungyeol ne survive pas à ce voyage.

            Combien de temps leur restait-il ? D’après Hoon, à cette allure, il leur faudrait trois jours pour arriver à destination, et c’était incroyablement long. Mais Sungyeol ne se laissait pas abattre, il luttait intérieurement pour rester conscient. Parfois, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, il était plus éveillé et parvenait même à s’asseoir. Le bus était lancé dans une véritable course contre la montre. Ils firent beaucoup moins d’arrêts, Eli cédaient de moins en moins sa place. Son être ne faisait qu’un avec la machine, et s’il pouvait, il dépasserait le mur du son. Mais un véhicule d’un tel âge et d’une telle taille avait ses limites, il fallait s’en contenter.


	10. Chapter 10

            Le bus filait à une vitesse folle, Eli ne l’avait jamais poussé autant dans ses retranchements, et on craignait à chaque virage qu’il ne se renverse sous l’effet de la pression ambiante, comme si on avait insufflé la vie à la machine et qu’elle risquait de déraper à cause d’un trop plein d’anxiété. La plupart des garçons était crispés sur leur siège, essayant de donner de la vitesse au bus par leur seule pensée, puisqu’ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire pour améliorer la situation. Trois jours étaient passés, à suivre les directions clairvoyantes de Hoon, ne s’arrêtant que deux fois par jour pour changer de chauffeur ou pour soulager les besoins naturels tandis que l’état de Sungyeol se dégradait d’heures en heures. De temps en temps, il reprenait de la vitalité, même si cela ne durait pas, cela lui permettait de s’apaiser. Myungsoo lui tenait étroitement la main et peu importait combien elle était moite et brûlante. Kevin avait beau avoir créé un véritable lit de glace autour de lui, sa fièvre, elle, ne diminuait pas. Le centre n’était pas loin, ils le savaient, et le temps était compté.

— Myungsoo, appela Sungyeol d’une petite voix.

— Ça ira, économise-toi, on arrive.

— Je t’aime.

— Tu me le répéteras quand tu iras mieux.

 

Le téléporteur faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s’en émouvoir, les yeux fixés sur le bout de la route qu’on apercevait à l’horizon. Paradoxalement, malgré la vitesse maximale du véhicule, le temps leur parut long jusqu’à ce que, naissant hors de la forêt, on puisse voir les murs noirs du centre de recherche, tels que les avait décrits Hoon. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Sungyeol lui-même semblait aller mieux soudainement : son visage était moins crispé, comme si la douleur s’estompait un peu. Les doigts entrelacés dans ceux de son compagnon, il sentit son emprise se faire plus ferme. Ils avaient tous les yeux levés sur cette bâtisse, certains avec espoir, d’autres avec inquiétude.

— J’ai l’impression qu’elle est vide tellement elle est lugubre, murmura Hoya qui s’était rapproché du pare-brise.

— Ne dis pas ça, chuchota Hoon en pâlissant.

 

Lui-même avait un mauvais pressentiment, qu’il fit aussitôt taire dans son esprit. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux pieds des murs du bâtiment et le bus s’arrêta juste devant la grande entrée qui était close et semblait épaisse. Il n’y avait aucune trace de vie autour, et tout était silencieux. Eli sortit d’abord, hésitant, suivi de Myungsoo qui s’était précipité vers l’avant pour être le premier aux portes. Elles étaient aussi froides et sombres que les murs et hautes de trois mètres. Quand il frappa sur sa surface, il put constater combien le métal était lourd. Les coups résonnèrent mais rien ne se produisit, aucune réponse, alors il actionna la poignée, en vain : elle était verrouillée. Tout le monde était descendu du bus, et on avait mis Sungyeol sur la civière fabriquée par Jaeseop, qui la tenait par derrière tandis que Sungjong était à l’avant. Ils avaient la même expression sur le visage que les autres : anxieuse. Que fallait-il faire maintenant ? Soohyun fut le premier à voir un dispositif luisant au coin de la porte et du mur. De ce qu’il savait de l’ancien temps, cela ressemblait à un appareil de surveillance. Avait-il l’énergie nécessaire pour fonctionner encore ? Si le centre était encore fonctionnel, alors la caméra était active.

— Ouvrez s’il vous plaît ! s’écria-t-il en regardant droit dans l’objectif.

 

Il s’attira les regards dubitatifs de ses camarades qui s’immobilisèrent, ne sachant pas avec exactitude ce qu’ils attendaient. Mais rien ne se produisit, une nouvelle fois, et Eli frappa plus fort sur la porte. Myungsoo se mit devant à son tour, l’air concentré et déterminé.

— Tu ne devrais pas, lui dit Hoon. Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté, c’est dangereux si tu te transportes là-bas.

— On n’a pas le choix, répondit-il rapidement.

 

En un « plop », Myungsoo disparut. Les autres ignoraient s’ils devaient s’inquiéter ou non, et cette incertitude sembla durer une éternité. Le téléporteur se retrouva dans un couloir sombre qui ressemblait à un tunnel en béton. En hauteur, plusieurs néons luisaient fébrilement, donnant un faible éclairage dans ce lieu un peu sinistre. Le jeune homme se retourna et vit la porte qu’il venait de franchir. Tout était silencieux autour de lui et il commença à analyser ce qu’il voyait. Il aperçut une manette noire près de l’entrée et il tenta d’abaisser le levier avec espoir. Avec soulagement, il constata qu’il s’agissait du mécanisme permettant l’ouverture de la porte, et ainsi laisser entrer ses amis. Il se retrouva face à un Eli étonné qui le regardait les yeux ronds. Ils n’attendirent pas plus longtemps pour pénétrer dans le tunnel avec méfiance.

— Les néons, remarqua Sunggyu. S’ils fonctionnent, c’est qu’un générateur est encore opérationnel.

— Très bien, répondit Myungsoo, alors ne perdons pas de temps.

 

Il partit en avant des autres, en courant.

— Ne te précipite pas ! lui cria Sunggyu avec inquiétude.

 

Mais c’était trop tard, leur ami commençait à disparaître dans la pénombre. Sunggyu partit le poursuivre, ave Eli, Soohyun et Hoon, tandis que les autres préféraient avancer au rythme de Jaeseop et Sungjong qui tenaient la civière. Sunggyu appelait le téléporteur qui ouvrait une à une les portes qui se présentaient à eux et qui, malheureusement, menaient à des pièces désertes, des cagibis vides et sombres que le cracheur de feu éclairait à l’aide de quelques flammes dansant dans le creux de sa main. Myungsoo perdait peu à peu patience à chaque fois qu’ils tombaient sur un os.

— Là ! s’écria Hoon en pointant son doigt droit devant lui. Une double porte aux hublots de verre.

 

Ils ouvrirent la porte d’un seul coup avec espoir et appréhension. C’était une immense salle, presque ronde, aménagée de manière symétrique de bureaux, plans de travail, laboratoires et divers moniteurs aux écrans poussiéreux. Des néons au plafond, un peu plus gros que ceux du couloir, éclairaient la pièce. Mais ce qui frappait le plus les garçons, c’était l’absence de toute forme de vie. Il faisait étonnamment froid dans cette grande salle.

— C’est peut-être ailleurs, dit Eli d’une voix faible en voyant Hoon pâlir.

 

Myungsoo se faufila entre les bureaux pour fouiller la zone. Sunggyu se chargea d’un autre côté, Soohyun fit de même. De vieux documents étaient entassés sur les tables et dans les tiroirs, et quand on les soulevait, une épaisse couche de poussière s’envolait. Ils découvrirent également des cages vides ou contenant des restes d’animaux. Les autres arrivèrent, surpris par ce qu’ils voyaient. Kiseop et Woohyun partirent à grande vitesse dans le reste du bâtiment pour effectuer des recherches. Sunggyu appuyait frénétiquement sur les boutons des machines mais rien ne se produisit. L’effarement et l’incompréhension remplacèrent la stupeur : leur but, leur espoir, tout était en train de disparaître. Mais Myungsoo continuait à chercher, mettant à terre dans sa précipitation tous ces papiers dont il n’en comprenait pas le sens.

— Des formules, des hypothèses, commenta Soohyun. Je ne suis même pas sûr de quoi ça parle.

— Aucun de ces ordinateurs ne marche, fit Sunggyu d’une voix sombre en retirant la poussière qui couvrait un écran.

— Ça n’a pas été touché depuis des années, reprit Eli en fouillant des étagères. Il n’y a rien ni personne dans cet endroit.

— C’est impossible, murmura Hoon, complètement paralysé. C’est bien le centre que j’ai vu…

 

Et Myungsoo n’avait cessé, frénétiquement, de retourner chaque recoin tandis que Sunggyu finissait le tour de la salle de moins en moins convaincu. Woohyun apparut aux côtés d’Eli, le visage grave.

— On a trouvé des dortoirs, mais il n’y a personne ici, murmura-t-il.

 

Hoon était de plus en plus abattu, la tête entre ses mains, tout son corps se mit à trembler. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, se répétant que c’était impossible. Soohyun le serra contre lui, il se sentait impuissant. Tout le monde semblait avoir pris un coup sur la tête.

— Explique-moi ! cria Myungsoo en direction du télépathe. Tu as dit qu’il y avait quelque chose ici !

— Je ne comprends pas. Je l’ai vu.

— Calme-toi ! fit Eli au téléporteur. Ce n’est pas de sa faute !

— Mes visions ne m’ont jamais trahi, je ne comprends pas, répétait Hoon.

— Il y a forcément quelque chose, ajouta Myungsoo en reprenant ses recherches, vainement.

 

Devant la panique naissante dans la voix du téléporteur, Eli fit signe à Jaeseop de sortir Sungyeol de cette salle, ainsi que les plus jeunes. Le jeune homme était complètement éveillé et il n’était pas dupe sur la situation. Kiseop les emmena vers les dortoirs et ouvrit la porte d’une chambre simple. Ils décidèrent d’y installer Sungyeol pour qu’il y soit plus tranquille. Jaeseop le prit dans ses bras tandis que Sungjong retirait la couverture poussiéreuse qui recouvrait un grand lit dont la literie paraissait bien confortable.

— Quand était-ce la dernière fois où tu as dormi dans un lit ? demanda Jaeseop en allongeant son ami avec délicatesse.

— Jamais, dit Sungyeol en souriant.

 

Il se sentit comme sur un petit nuage, mais son sourire s’évanouit peu à peu lorsqu’il lit le regard triste que lui portait son ami.

— Il n’y a rien n’est-ce pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, rougit Jaeseop.

— AJ, fit Sungyeol d’une voix plus forte. Je l’ai très bien compris.

— On aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement, soupira-t-il en s’asseyant sur le matelas.

— Ça ira, on savait que ça pourrait se terminer de cette façon.

 

A l’embrasure de la porte, tout le monde était silencieux. Une lueur de tristesse éclairait leurs yeux.

— Je n’ai pas peur de mourir, murmura Sungyeol en prenant la main de son ami. J’ai peur de le laisser derrière moi. Promets-moi de prendre soin de lui.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, je veillerai sur Myungsoo, rassura Jaeseop, la gorge nouée.

— Merci.

 

Jaeseop se baissa pour le serrer dans ses bras, douloureusement. Lorsqu’il se décida à le lâcher, Sungyeol tourna la tête vers les autres qui étaient venus entourer le lit, et leur sourit.

— Ça a été une belle aventure, c’est ce qu’il faut retenir. Faire le voyage tous ensemble a été pour moi la plus belle des expériences, malgré les dangers. C’était une véritable chance de tous vous rencontrer. Alors merci pour ces merveilleux moments.

— Tu ne vas pas disparaître maintenant, non ? demanda Dongho d’une petite voix.

— Je ne sais pas quand ça arrivera, mais…

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites tous ? coupa Myungsoo derrière eux. Ce ne sont pas des funérailles ! Tout le monde sort, on ne va pas pleurer maintenant !

 

Ils le laissèrent passer sans rien répondre. Jaeseop sortit de la chambre la tête baissée, et posa au passage sa main sur l’épaule de Myungsoo qui n’y attacha aucune importance. Tous partirent, et Sungyeol croisa le regard de Sunggyu qui semblait tellement désolé. Le téléporteur ferma la porte, la claquant presque, tandis que les autres allèrent se réfugier dans les autres dortoirs.

— Calme-toi, je te prie, murmura Sungyeol à son compagnon qui n’osait pas le regarder.

— Il y a forcément une autre solution, reprit Myungsoo, les yeux tournés vers la baie vitrée qui servait de fenêtre et qui donnait sur un ciel rougeâtre de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait. Ce n’est pas le bon endroit.

— Nous avons pris la direction qui nous a été indiquée, il n’y a pas cinquante bâtiments pareils à des kilomètres à la ronde.

— Ce n’est pas le bon endroit, répéta-t-il fermement en faisant les cent pas. Il faut repartir, continuer la route.

— On savait qu’il était possible qu’on ne réussisse pas. Myungsoo, s’il te plait, reste avec moi.

 

Il lui fit signe de venir s’asseoir près de lui, mais son ami n’en fit rien.

— Je sais que c’est trop demander mais il va falloir que tu tiennes un peu plus longtemps, grâce à Kevin et Sunggyu.

— Arrête, reprit Sungyeol d’une voix forte. Je ne veux plus dépendre de qui que ce soit. Je suis fatigué, j’ai juste besoin de toi près de moi.

— Non ce n’est pas fini !

— Je ne veux plus.

 

Myungsoo se tourna enfin vers lui, l’air effaré. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi, mais la voix tremblante de Sungyeol et ses grands yeux soudainement rempli de larmes brisaient ses certitudes.

— Assis-toi près de moi, reprit-il.

 

Myungsoo obéit, de plus en plus bouleversé : il commençait à réaliser que ses craintes allaient se réaliser. Sungyeol parvint à se redresser, pour le serrer contre lui. Il le sentait trembler.

— Je refuse.

— N’y pensons pas maintenant, répondit le cracheur de feu dans un murmure à peine audible. La nuit tombe, on est tous les deux.

 

Il essuya du pouce la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Myungsoo.

— Je t’aime, d’accord ? On a fait ce qui nous semblait être la bonne solution, il faut l’accepter.

— Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça.

— Ce n’est pas encore fini, je suis toujours là. Touche-moi, je n’ai pas encore disparu.

 

Il prit la main de Myungsoo et la posa contre sa poitrine. Alors le téléporteur retrouva peu à peu son calme. Ils restèrent de longues minutes front contre front, puis ils s’embrassèrent, se caressèrent, jusqu’à ce que la lune apparaisse. Le corps de Sungyeol était si chaud, mais il avait l’air d’aller mieux. Myungsoo lui retira sa chemise, et vint lui mordiller l’épaule. Plus rien ne comptait d’autre que cet instant privilégié et intime, qui assécha pour un temps leurs larmes et dissipa leurs craintes.

 

Myungsoo semblait vouloir s’abreuver de Sungyeol tant il embrassait avec ardeur le moindre bout de peau qui était à portée de ses lèvres. Dans un soupir d’aise, Sungyeol se rallongea sur l’oreiller moelleux et son amant finit de le déshabiller. Tout doucement, le téléporteur faisait glisser sa main sur la jambe longue et fine du cracheur de feu, et il la plia légèrement. Il lui déposa un nouveau baiser sur la poitrine, suçotant le téton avec avidité, tandis que ses doigts remontèrent sur ses jambes pour effleurer le membre viril encore endormi. Les soupirs de Sungyeol se prolongèrent, et il planta ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de Myungsoo, l’intimant de continuer. Les lèvres de son compagnon descendirent encore, jouant autour du nombril, puis elles glissèrent sur le membre qui répondait peu à peu à ce contact langoureux. Myungsoo l’engloutit entièrement, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de tirer quelques gémissements sonores de la bouche de Sungyeol qui frémissait d’anticipation, ouvrant un peu plus les cuisses, se montrant de plus en plus impatient. Enfin, Myungsoo revint l’embrasser, lui happer les lèvres passionnément, titiller sa langue, et Yeollie en profita pour le défaire à son tour de ses vêtements. A son tour de redécouvrir le goût de sa peau, à son tour de glisser sa main à l’intérieur de son pantalon, à la recherche de l’objet de son désir. Myungsoo lui parut plus que prêt. Alors il reprit sa place sur l’oreiller, le bout des doigts de son amant lui effleurait les lèvres. Il les lui suça, les humectant abondamment. Myungsoo les glissa ensuite entre ses cuisses et commença à écarter ses chairs le plus doucement possible. Sungyeol se cambra et il mit un petit moment avant de s’habituer à cette intrusion, aidé par la tendresse de son amant.

 

            Quand le cracheur de feu se sentit prêt, il remonta ses genoux au niveau de ses épaules, et Myungsoo se positionna au-dessus de lui, lui tenant les cuisses avec fermeté. Il marqua un petit temps d’hésitation mais un seul regard de son amant finit de le rassurer. Il entra lentement en lui avec précaution, tout en poussant un soupir d’aise en sentant sa chaleur l’envelopper. Un cri de Sungyeol résonna dans la chambre lorsqu’il le pénétra jusqu’à la garde, puis d’autres répondirent en écho quand il entama de longs mouvements de va-et-vient. Ils ne faisaient plus qu’un, dans cette chambre éclairée par la pleine lune. Ils s’aimaient, dans cet endroit qui signifiait la fin de leurs espoirs, mais pas de leurs vœux.

 

**xXx**

 

            Le reste du groupe s’était installé dans un dortoir qui comprenait six lits, et ils ne semblaient pas s’être remis du coup de massue qu’ils venaient de se prendre. Abattus, ils demeuraient silencieux. Dongho s’était allongé auprès de son frère et d’un Hoon toujours tétanisé. Dans le lit d’en face, Kiseop tenait AJ dans ses bras, et dans un autre, Hoya et Woohyun tentaient sans grande conviction d’apaiser les larmes de Sungjong tout en mettant tous leurs efforts à ne pas l’imiter. Sunggyu avait préféré s’asseoir à même le sol, devant la fenêtre, regardant le ciel, le cœur serré, et Dongwoo était allongé en position fœtal près de lui, la tête sur sa cuisse. Eli s’était assis sur un lit, le menton posé sur ses genoux, et Kevin était à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule, sans qu’ils n’aient eu besoin de se regarder ou de se dire quelques mots. La présence de l’un réconfortait l’autre tout naturellement.

— Je ne veux pas croire qu’on ne puisse plus rien faire, murmura Dongwoo.

— Yeollie est au bout de ses forces, lui répondit Sunggyu en lui caressant les cheveux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra. Sans notre aide, il se consumera en trois jours, s’il est déterminé à lutter.

— Wow… Flammèche… tu n’as toujours pas appris le tact, fit le maître de la glace d’une voix brisée par un sanglot.

— Je le crains, soupira son compagnon en laissant couler quelques larmes sur ses joues.

 

Peu d’entre eux parvinrent à s’endormir, et lorsque le soleil se leva, ils ne se sentaient absolument pas reposés, et pire encore : ils ne savaient pas quoi faire à présent.

 

            De leur côté, Myungsoo se réveilla peu à peu. Il s’était endormi la tête contre le torse de son amant, et sentir les battements de son cœur à l’aube de cette nouvelle journée le rassurait un peu. Sungyeol ne mit pas longtemps avant d’émerger à son tour, caressant machinalement les cheveux du téléporteur.

— Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Myungsoo.

— J’ai connu pire. Ma tête bouillonne un peu mais c’est supportable.

 

Myungsoo passa machinalement sa main sur le font de son cracheur de feu. Sa température était en effet très élevée mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir, au contraire il avait le visage paisible et lui offrait son plus beau sourire. Le téléporteur le détailla durant de longues secondes comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux en amande, lumineux et noirs comme deux perles nacrées, qui le regardaient intensément. La candeur de son sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches. Son visage paraissait s’illuminer.

— Tu ferais pâlir le soleil, lui dit Myungsoo.

 

Sungyeol ne put s’empêcher de rire, ébouriffant les cheveux de son compagnon.

— Si je suis un soleil, qu’est-ce que tu es ?

— Je suis la lune qui ne brille que par toi.

— Tu en dis de ces bêtises, soupira Yeollie, les joues empourprées.

— Je t’ai aimé depuis le jour où tu as tendu la main vers moi, avec cette flamme dansant autour de toi, illuminant les ténèbres dans lesquelles je m’étais enfermé.

— Tu n’es plus un enfant à présent, tu sauras avancer sans moi.

 

Le cracheur de feu passa le bout de son doigt sur un sourcil de son compagnon avec tendresse.

— Tu as fait de ma vie une formidable aventure, reprit-il d’une voix plus douce. Je te remercie de m’aimer à ce point.

 

Myungsoo ne répondit pas, il lui aurait été difficile de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se contenta de l’embrasser, profondément, amoureusement, il y mettait tous ses sentiments, et Sungyeol répondait de la même façon. On frappa à la porte et ils entendirent la voix de Jaeseop de l’autre côté.

— Eli me fait dire qu’on ne va pas tarder à partir d’ici.

— On se prépare, lui répondit Myungsoo sur le ton de la déception.

 

Il consentit tout de même à se lever et à se rhabiller avant d’aider Sungyeol à faire de même, et il se rendit vitre compte que malgré l’air serein de celui-ci, il ne parvenait pas à tenir debout. Il se mit à trembler et Myungsoo le fit se rasseoir sur le lit. Jaeseop revint et cette fois il entra dans la chambre. Il fut suivi par Dongho, Sungjong, Kevin et Sunggyu qui venaient pour le saluer, en tentant de cacher leurs yeux rougis. Dongho le serra même dans ses bras si fort qu’il l’étouffa presque. Kevin paraissait inquiet, alors il leva la main vers son visage.

— Ça va aller ?

— C’est un peu dur de sortir du lit, fit Sungyeol faiblement.

— Tu as besoin que j’apaise ton feu ? intervint Sunggyu.

— Non, répondit-il. Je ne veux plus dépendre de vous. Laissons les choses se faire tout naturellement, ça a déjà été trop long.

 

Myungsoo se raidit mais ne dit rien, tandis que Sungyeol s’allongeait sur la civière que Jaeseop avait préparée. Ils étaient prêts à quitter cet endroit lugubre. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser que leur voyage était terminé et que cela ne s’était pas déroulé comme ils l’avaient prévu : Sungyeol n’était pas sauvé par un éventuel remède miracle. Plus il y pensait, plus Eli se demandait comment ils avaient pu croire à une telle absurdité. Cela se saurait si la science avait survécu au chaos. A volant de son bus, il ignorait si tout ceci avait encore un sens. Ils allaient assister à la combustion spontanée d’un ami : c’était un sentiment très douloureux, et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Et Sungyeol pourtant leur souriait. Tous les autres avaient la mine renfrognée, triste, désemparée, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. Myungsoo, lui, était très tendu, comme s’il refusait de laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

 

            Ils montèrent tous dans le bus en silence, et on installa Sungyeol à sa place habituelle. Sunggyu tenta de lui proposer une infusion mais il refusa.

— Au moins cela diminuera la douleur, insista son camarade.

— Je ne préfère pas.

 

Myungsoo s’était assis sur la banquette et ses jambes servaient de coussin à son compagnon. Sunggyu essayait de le convaincre en un regard mais le téléporteur n’avait d’autre choix que de laisser Sungyeol maître de ses propres décisions. La mâchoire serrée, le cracheur de feu aîné serra la main de son camarade, impuissant. Eli regardait la scène dans le rétroviseur, le teint blême. Hoya et Jaeseop étaient près de lui, et Hoya paraissait inquiet. Il avait remarqué un changement dans son attitude depuis qu’il avait aidé Sunggyu à apaiser le feu de Yeollie.

— Et que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Eli.

— Où veux-tu aller, Yeollie ? fit Myungsoo.

— Aux Chutes de Saphir, répondit-il avec un sourire en se remémorant la féérie de cet endroit.

— Mais il ne tiendra p… commença Eli avant d’être interrompu par le regard noir de Jaeseop. Très bien. Allons-y.

 

Il démarra le moteur tandis que tous s’étaient regroupés dans le fond du bus. Myungsoo regarda une dernières fois le bâtiment noir avec une profonde amertume, tout comme Hoon qui était plus pâle que la veille, et dont les yeux sombres entourés de cernes lui donnaient un visage squelettique. Le conducteur fit signe à Jaeseop de s’approcher, regardant Sungyeol dans son rétroviseur d’un air inquiet.

— Préviens-moi quand il commence à se consumer. Il faudra le sortir s’il prend feu, sinon nous brûlerons nous aussi à cause du carburant, murmura-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

— Merci de prendre en considération nos sentiments, répondit Jaeseop amèrement.

— Si tu crois que ça m’amuse.

 

Ils avaient repris la route dans le sens inverse. Eli ne savaient pas trop s’il retrouverait le chemin des Chutes de Saphir et il n’osait pas demander à Hoon de l’aider. Celui-ci se leva de son siège pour se rapprocher de Sungyeol. Il s’agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les mains.

— Tu as l’air malade, tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda le cracheur de feu.

— Je suis tellement désolé, j’étais pourtant sûr que…

— Tu ne dois pas t’en vouloir, coupa Sungyeol. On le savait que ce n’était pas une certitude, alors tu n’as pas à te culpabiliser à ce point.

 

Le nœud dans la gorge de Hoon se desserra un peu et il commença à pleurer. Sungyeol comprit, en voyant les visages des autres, à quel point la situation les affectait tous. Il eut une forte envie de les serrer tous dans ses bras.

— Ça va aller, leur dit-il en sachant que cela n’allait pas les rassurer.

 

Un à un, ils vinrent auprès de lui. Dongho le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, suivi par Sungjong. Les deux plus jeunes avaient été très bouleversés tout au long de cette nuit où ils avaient compris à quel point la situation était préoccupante. Puis ce fut Dongwoo qui échangea quelques mots avec lui.

— Je ne peux que te remercier d’avoir pu réunir tous ces gens. C’est injuste que la vie doive te reprendre comme ça.

— J’espère que vous allez continuer. Tu dois t’occuper des plus jeunes.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour eux.

 

Jaeseop tint le même discours, serrant jointement les mains de Sungyeol et Myungsoo, et renouvelant sa promesse. Le téléporteur se contenta d’hocher la tête : assister aux hommages des autres ne lui était pas agréable. Sungyeol lui répondait avec patience, mais lui ne disait toujours rien, n’écoutant qu’à moitié. Sunggyu n’y échappa pas non plus, pourtant il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il lui caressa la joue et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

— C’était un plaisir de rencontrer un petit frère.

— Il te reste Eli, lui fit remarquer Sungyeol.

— Un petit frère avec qui je peux parler, précisa Sunggyu en réprimant un rire.

— Patiente un peu et tu verras.

 

Le sourire de l’aîné se changea en moue de tristesse.

— J’aurais voulu pouvoir te garder avec nous.

— Je sais.

 

Dès qu’il vit les larmes s’échapper de ses yeux, Sungyeol s’assit et l’enlaça. Malgré tout ce qu’il pouvait dire pour les rassurer, leur faire comprendre qu’il partait en paix, il lui était difficile de les voir pleurer. Cela leur avait paru compliqué au début, ils ne se seraient pas doutés de s’attacher les uns les autres durant ce voyage. Ils avaient l’impression que le temps s’était arrêté, l’air était lourd, le ciel semblait sombre, et pourtant ils souhaiteraient que tout cela perdure, car un changement signifierait la perte de leur ami. Celui-ci avait fini par s’endormir, étourdi par la fièvre et confortablement installé dans les bras de Myungsoo. Ils prirent un repas très léger en milieu de journée, comme il leur restait quelques morceaux de viande séchée aux épices et quelques légumes, mais la plupart n’avaient pas très faim. Ce fut lorsque le soleil fut bas dans le ciel qu’Eli fit entrer le bus dans la forêt par un chemin pour trouver un coin tranquille afin d’y dresser un camp. Ils firent un feu, installèrent les couvertures, et Woohyun accompagné de Kiseop partit chasser, tandis que Sungjong et Dongho se chargèrent de la cueillette. Seul Eli n’était pas sorti du bus malgré les regards insistants de Kevin.

— Ne t’en fais pas, lui dit Hoya. Quand il se décidera à manger, il sortira.

— Il ne va pas bien.

— Je sais. Et il ne veut sûrement pas qu’on le voit.

 

Rassemblés autour de Sungyeol, les autres avaient pris le parti de ne plus afficher leur tristesse, comprenant qu’il valait mieux profiter du temps qui leur restait avec lui. Dongwoo entama de nouveaux récits de ses voyages, croisant ses expériences avec les autres, n’évoquant que les passages drôles, intéressants, périlleux, pour éviter d’évoquer sa solitude. Lorsque les chasseurs et les cueilleurs revinrent, on fit cuire quatre lapins sur une broche, et quelques racines dans de l’eau bouillantes. Kevin regardait de temps en temps en direction du bus, se demandant si Eli allait sortir. Sunggyu le remarqua et se leva, se doutant de quelque chose. Il rassura Kevin d’un regard et entra dans le véhicule. Eli avait trouvé refuge dans un siège, cinq rangs derrière le volant, les jambes repliées contre son torse pour pleurer sans être vu. Quand il sentit son camarade s’approcher, il eut une soudaine réaction hostile.

— Ne t’approche pas ! lui cria-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute.

— Il faut que l’on parle toi et moi.

— Je ne veux surtout pas parler avec toi, répliqua-t-il en se collant un peu plus contre la vitre.

 

Sunggyu n’avança pas plus et s’assit sur le siège qui était le plus proche. Il regarda longuement, attendant qu’il se calme.

— Je n’aurais pas dû prendre part à tout ça, reprit Eli d’une voix étouffée, la tête dans ses bras.

— Je trouve ça plus intéressant que de rester terrer dans une ville à essayer de survivre au milieu des autres clans. Se faire des amis plutôt que des ennemis, je ne me suis jamais senti autant en paix.

— Tu parles d’une paix, si d’ici quelques heures on va le voir s’enflammer jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste que des cendres…

— Oui c’est difficile pour nous tous, nous sommes tous déçus, nous nous sommes tous attachés, ça ne veut pas dire qu’on regrette d’avoir tissé ces liens, expliqua Sunggyu. Comme moi, tu l’as « vu », je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, que t’attacher émotionnellement à quelqu’un c’est prendre le risque d’éprouver aussi de la douleur.

— Tais-toi.

— Mais tu étais déjà embarqué dans cette voie depuis longtemps sans t’en rendre compte. Je t’ai vu veiller sur Hoon depuis des années, et Hoya ? Tu n’as pas besoin de parler avec lui pour que vous vous compreniez. Si Woohyun, Kiseop et Sungjong ont continué de te suivre, c’est parce qu’en tant que leader tu as pu prendre soin d’eux. Et ils t’ont accepté avec tes multiples défauts. Ça n’a jamais collé entre nous à cause de ces défauts de toute façon, tu n’acceptais pas la présence d’un autre cracheur de feu près de toi.

— Je suis désolé si chacune de nos rencontres s’est soldée par un échange de flammes, murmura Eli, le plus sincèrement du monde.

 

Sunggyu se risqua à s’approcher jusqu’à s’asseoir à côté de lui.

— J’ai confiance aux autres pour ne pas mourir avant moi, reprit Eli. Mais Sungyeol était condamné dès le départ, et on a eu l’espoir fou de pouvoir le sauver.

— Si tu allais lui parler un peu au lieu de rester là. On essaie tous d’accepter la situation, à ton tour maintenant.

 

A la surprise de Sunggyu, Eli se leva. Alors il le laissa passer sans rien ajouter. Il le vit essuyer ses joues avec sa manche et se diriger vers la sortie, mais il ne fit pas trois pas qu’il se retourna et se précipita vers lui, le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras.

— N’en fais pas trop tout de même, fit Sunggyu d’une petite voix.

— Profite, ça ne sera pas tous les jours.

 

Sur ces mots, il s’éloigna et sortit du bus. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Kevin.

— Je… balbutia le maître de la glace. J’étais inquiet.

 

Eli ne répondit pas et le prit lui aussi entre ses bras. Laissant un Kevin abasourdi, il rejoignit le groupe pour manger avec eux, saluant Hoya d’un hochement de tête, posant une main sur l’épaule de Sungjong, vérifiant si Hoon se sentait mieux, demandant des nouvelles des vieilles blessures de Woohyun, et donnant la moitié de sa part à Kiseop. Sunggyu avait raison : il avait passé tant d’années avec ses compagnons qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte de ce qu’il éprouvait pour eux. Il passa également une petite bouteille d’eau à Dongho, qui le regarda avec étonnement, ce à quoi Eli répondit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Même Soohyun n’était plus insupportable à ses yeux, peut-être le fait qu’il prenait grand soin de Hoon avait fini par le rendre acceptable. Il s’entendait bien avec Jaeseop, et Dongwoo le faisait rire. Il prit conscience des liens qui les unissaient tous. Il voyait bien que Myungsoo ne voulait pas lâcher Sungyeol. Malgré l’ambiance détendue, ils n’avaient pas oublié ce qui allait arriver tôt ou tard. Il attendit un peu avant de se rapprocher du cracheur de feu. Les autres s’étaient éparpillés, seul le téléporteur n’avait pas bougé.

— Tu as quelque chose à me dire, mon frère de feu ?

 

Eli parut embarrassé et ne sut quoi répondre. Il regardait nerveusement le sol, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse enfin articuler quelques mots.

— Je suis désolé.

— Tu n’as pas à l’être.

 

Pourtant, Sungyeol parut profondément touché.

— Tu m’as sauvé l’autre jour, se souvint-il.

— Pour ce que ça change.

— C’est important pour moi.

 

Il lui fit signe de s’approcher un peu plus encore, et il lui prit la main.

— Evite de te disputer avec Sunggyu, si possible, pour le bien des enfants. Vous allez continuer à explorer ce monde ensemble, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, probablement.

— Les Chutes de Saphir ne doivent pas être les seules choses merveilleuses qui restent dans notre monde. On n’y arrivera sûrement pas à temps. Mais tout ce que je vous souhaite c’est de continuer et de découvrir ces merveilles.

 

Puis il se pencha à l’oreille d’Eli.

— Si cela peut permettre à Myungsoo de garder le goût de vivre, je vous le confie. Il est ce que j’ai de plus précieux au monde.

— Nous veillerons sur lui, lui promit son vis-à-vis.

 

En guise de remerciement, Sungyeol le serra dans ses bras.

— On se reverra, mon frère, dit Eli.

— Le plus tard possible j’espère.

 

Eli esquissa un sourire et aida son ami à se rallonger contre Myungsoo qui le regarda avec interrogation. Pour toute réponse, le cracheur de feu lui tapota la tête avant de les laisser seuls.

 

            Sungyeol se blottit contre la poitrine de son compagnon. Son sourire avait disparu et il ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Tout son corps commençait à lui faire mal au point qu’il en crierait. Myungsoo l’enveloppa d’une couverture et le serra plus fermement, les lèvres posées contre son front brûlant. Un à un, les autres s’endormirent, exceptés ceux qui étaient de garde. Le téléporteur, lui, resta éveillé : il lui était impossible de dormir tant que Sungyeol était mourant dans ses bras. Alors il le veilla jusqu’au lever du soleil. Il voyait les tours de garde défiler, son compagnon s’agiter de temps en temps, ce qui lui sembla être une torture longue et douloureuse pour tous. Si Sungyeol souffrait physiquement, lui n’arrivait pas à supporter de le voir dans un tel état, et les autres… ils étaient si tristes et au moins aussi frustrés que lui. Dans ce moment de douleur commune, il comprit que Sungyeol avait raison : ce voyage lui avait apporté de nouveaux amis sincères. Les paires qui montaient la garde s’installaient un petit moment près d’eux, voulant également veiller sur leur ami malade.

 

            Au petit matin, le groupe s’organisa rapidement pour partir au plus vite. Sungyeol, lui, ne se réveillait pas, ou plutôt, faute de pouvoir dormir paisiblement, la douleur lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Son corps s’était raidi, ses membres le faisaient souffrir et il peinait à supporter le contact de ses vêtements sur sa peau. Le transportait devenait même délicat, et on devait le laisser enveloppé de sa couverture pour qu’il ne bouge pas trop. Myungsoo le gardait contre lui dans le bus, essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front et qui coulait dans son cou. Le bus avait repris la route et Eli appuyait vainement sur l’accélérateur, même si cela ne servait à rien. La douleur devenait de plus en plus intense, Sungyeol s’agrippait aux vêtements de son compagnon. Les jointures de ses phalanges étaient blanches tellement il était crispé. Il tentait d’étouffer ses cris, la tête enfouie contre le ventre de Myungsoo qui essayait de le calmer en lui caressant le crâne.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre une infusion ? lui demanda-t-il d’une voix brisée. Je t’en prie… te savoir comme ça.

— Je ne veux pas.

 

Malgré tout, Sungyeol restait catégorique : il déclinait tout ce qui pouvait l’aider à se sentir mieux. Alors Myungsoo leva la tête et commença à pleurer. Sunggyu devait aussi se retenir de ne pas intervenir, demandant à Dongwoo de l’enserrer fermement dans ses bras.

— On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? demanda Dongho avec inquiétude à son frère.

— Non, soupira Soohyun tristement.

— On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

 

A ce moment-là, Sungyeol émit un hurlement qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Myungsoo commençait à sentir la peau de son compagnon le brûler où il le touchait. Alors qu’il avait passé plus de vingt-quatre heures à tenter d’accepter l’inévitable, tout son être refusait de l’admettre avec violence.

— Il faut le sortir, lui dit Sunggyu qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

 

Jaeseop fit un signe à Eli qui s’arrêta soudainement. Sans rien dire, et refusant l’aide de quiconque, Myungsoo trouva la force de soulever Sungyeol tout seul et se précipita hors du bus sous les regards horrifiés de leurs amis. Il fit quelques mètres sur un sol terreux et tomba à genoux, toujours en serrant son compagnon contre lui. Sungyeol eut suffisamment de lucidité pour se défaire de sa couverture, le visage déformé par la douleur et la fièvre. Il se jeta au cou de Myungsoo, en larmes.

— Ne doute pas que je t’aime.

— Je ne veux pas te laisser, répondit le téléporteur dans un murmure tremblant.

— Si tu ne recules pas tu vas brûler toi aussi.

— Je préférerais.

— Non ! lui répondit Sungyeol, dont les jambes et un bras s’enflammaient déjà.

 

Il le poussa violemment loin de lui et retomba sur le sol. Jaeseop apparut et attrapa Myungsoo pour le faire reculer. Tous les autres s’étaient approchés, avec effroi, tandis que le corps de Sungyeol prenait feu.

— Non je ne veux pas ! s’écriait Myungsoo, à plat ventre sur le sol, Jaeseop sur lui pour l’empêcher d’avancer.

 

Il tendait la main vers le cracheur de feu. Dongwoo se tenait contre Sunggyu, en larmes, serrant la taille de son compagnon. Eli cachait le visage de Kevin contre sa poitrine, tout comme Soohyun qui faisait tout pour que Dongho cesse de regarder. Hoon pleurait avec Kiseop et Woohyun, Hoya tenait Sungjong. Ils ne pouvaient qu’assister à ce cauchemar. Ils virent Sungyeol se rouler en boule, hurlant de douleur tandis que le feu qui le consumait se faisait de plus en plus intense, presque assourdissant.

 

Un dernier cri, un dernier vrombissement, puis le silence. Il n’y avait plus rien d’autre devant eux qu’un tas de cendres fumantes.

 

            Et Myungsoo hurla, la main toujours tendue là où son amant s’était tenu pour la dernière fois. Et Jaeseop qui le tenait contre lui, en larmes lui aussi, ne parvenait pas à apaiser cette douleur qui déchirait sa poitrine. Tous pleuraient, les uns contre les autres. Tout était fini, et au moins Sungyeol ne souffrait plus à présent. Sunggyu caressait les cheveux d’un Dongwoo tremblant, alors que lui-même était incapable de taire ses sanglots. Plus rien ne restait de leur ami, seule l’immense tristesse de sa perte soudaine. Eli commença à se balancer d’avant en arrière, Kevin contre lui, essayant de se consoler tous les deux. Cela leur paraissait très long, comme une immense peine qui n’en terminait pas, jusqu’à ce que Sunggyu relève la tête, soudainement incrédule. Il sentait quelque chose dans l’air et Eli le sentait aussi. Ils se regardèrent. Tous deux ne pleuraient plus alors que les autres n’avaient rien remarqué. L’atmosphère était plus chaude, transportée par un petit vent qui balayait le sol, faisant tournoyer la poussière et les cendre. Un mot attira l’attention de tout le monde, un mot prononcé simultanément par les deux cracheurs de feu.

— Phénix.

 

Un grondement résonna autour d’eux, les surprenant dans leur recueillement. La plupart d’entre eux releva la tête, l’air intrigué. De nouvelles flammes apparurent accompagnées d’un glatissement puissant. Le feu prit la forme d’un oiseau, et dans son corps de feu : une silhouette humaine. Les yeux écarquillés, ils virent les flammes diminuer et laisser leur place à un Sungyeol complètement nu et à moitié conscient, retombant à genoux sur le sol. Jaeseop était tellement dans l’incompréhension totale qu’il avait lâché Myungsoo qui, sans réfléchir, s’était précipité sur celui qui venait de réapparaître juste sous ses yeux. Il le prit dans ses bras : il ne brûlait même pas, n’avait pas de fièvre. Il allait bien. Sungyeol ouvrit les yeux et regardait Myungsoo avec un étonnement candide. Il leva même la main pour lui toucher le visage, comme s’il doutait de la réalité.

— Que fais-tu là ?

— Dis donc, espèce de Flammèche sadique, c’est à moi de te poser cette question, répondit Myungsoo entre le rire et les larmes. Tu m’es revenu, je ne sais pas comment mais je m’en fiche.

— C’est un phénix ce con ! s’exclama Eli d’une voix aigue.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? lui demanda Kevin dont les yeux étaient rouges et gonflés mais dépourvus de larmes à présent.

— Comment on aurait pu le savoir ? fit remarquer Sunggyu. C’est une légende. Le phénix est l’oiseau qui renait de ses cendres.

— Il y avait une histoire parmi les maîtres des éléments qui parlait d’êtres encore plus extraordinaires, mais je pensais qu’il ne s’agissait que de contes pour enfants, reprit Eli.

— Renaitre de ses cendres hein, répéta Dongwoo en se levant, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il est vivant, fini les larmes et faisons la fête !

— Tout ça pour ça… murmura Eli, abasourdi tandis que tout le monde s’était levé à grands cris de joie.

 

Jaeseop récupéra la couverture pour couvrir Sungyeol qui avait perdu ses vêtements dans la combustion. Myungsoo ne pouvait pas être plus heureux : il pouvait embrasser, et embrasser encore, son amour retrouvé. Tous les autres les entouraient, voulant toucher le miraculé.

— Un phénix, répétait Eli. Putain un phénix.

 

Sungyeol allait bien, et il retrouvait ses amis avec un grand sourire. Il n’avait plus du tout mal et il sentait une nouvelle force parcourir son corps.

— Comment tu te sens ? lui demandait-on.

— Tu as de nouveaux pouvoirs ?

— Tu le savais ?

— Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ?

— Je vais très bien, répondait-il. Je ne sais pas mais j’ai tout le temps de le vérifier. Bien sûr que je l’ignorais totalement, qui pouvait croire à ça ? Je ne me souviens de rien, juste du feu tout autour de moi.

— Laissez-le respirer ! s’écria Soohyun. Vous ne voulez pas qu’il meurt étouffé alors qu’il vient juste de revenir ?

 

Il fut obéi immédiatement. Sungyeol regarda ses mains avec étonnement, ouvrant et fermant ses doigts sur sa paume.

— Ça va vraiment bien, répéta-t-il comme s’il n’y croyait pas.

 

Il recula un peu et s’enflamma soudainement sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

— Vraiment, vraiment bien !

 

Il plia les genoux et sauta haut, très haut, il s’envola même. Il avait en effet acquis de nouveaux pouvoirs.

— Tu crois qu’on est aussi capables de faire ça ? demanda Eli à Sunggyu.

— Tente si tu as envie, moi je sais que je ne peux pas.

 

Sungyeol atterrit devant Myungsoo avec enthousiasme. Celui-ci lui avait apporté des vêtements neufs qu’il mit aussitôt.

— Si ça se trouve, si on l’avait laissé brûler dès le début on n’aurait pas eu à faire tout ce voyage, marmonna Eli.

— De quoi tu râles encore ? s’exclama Kevin en le frappant à l’épaule.

— Alors ? demanda Sungyeol. Où est-ce qu’on va ?

— Aux Chutes de Saphir non ? répondit Myungsoo avec un sourire aussi grand que celui de son compagnon.

 

Ils prirent un peu de temps pour continuer à fêter cette renaissance. Sungyeol serra chaleureusement Jaeseop, profondément heureux du dénouement de la situation. Non seulement le cracheur de feu était plus vivant que jamais mais Myungsoo n’avait plus le poids de cette perte sur le cœur. Puis il enlaça Sunggyu et Eli, ceux qu’il appelait ses frères de feu. Leur amitié avait encore bien des années devant elle. Il remercia chacun d’entre eux, les enlaçant, se montrant d’un entrain qu’il n’avait jamais pu leur montrer faute d’énergie suffisante auparavant. Sungyeol avait réellement une personnalité chaude et lumineuse, et il se sentait si léger à présent. Ils remontèrent dans le bus avec une humeur bien différente que celle de ces deux derniers jours. Cette fois, le cracheur de feu s’installa tout devant, avec Dongwoo, tous les deux motivés à reprendre la route et à découvrir de nouvelles choses.

— Allez chauffeur ! Démarre-moi tout ça ! s’écria Dongwoo.

— Pour l’aventure ! répondit Sungyeol.

— Pour le monde si vaste !

— Et pas si laid !

— Il va être comme ça tout le temps ? soupira Eli en direction de Myungsoo.

 

Le téléporteur hocha les épaules avec un grand sourire, trop heureux de retrouver enfin l’homme qu’il aimait.

— Non vraiment ? C’est de ce genre de garçon dont tu es amoureux ?

— Oui !

 

Sungyeol et Dongwoo continuaient de parler, de s’écrier, accompagnés de Dongho et Sungjong, sous les regards amusés des autres. Hoya et Woohyun les rejoignirent également, organisant une vraie fanfare près des oreilles d’Eli qui se contenta de soupirer et de reprendre la route. Mais au fond de lui, le cracheur de feu bougon était bien content. Leur aventure ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
